Brother: Love and Adversity
by Jenn1
Summary: Movieverse. After an accident leaves Harry with amnesia, Peter and Mary Jane go to help their friend. Will Harry ever regain his memory? If he does, will he see Peter as his brother or his enemy? Part 21 is up.
1. Perplexing Facts

**Title:** Brother: Love and Adversity

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **Movieverse. After an accident leaves Harry with amnesia, Peter and Mary Jane go to help their friend. Will Harry ever regain his memory? If he does, will he see Peter as his brother or his enemy?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Both movies as well as the novels. Also my story, _Love's Waiting_. You do not have to read the story to understand this one, but it will make better sense if you do.

**Timeline:** One week after the second movie ends.

**Category:** Angst and with some Romance, but Non-slash.

**Feedback**: Always happy to hear what readers have to say.

**Archive**: Anywhere, but please ask me first. I would like to know where it's going and to make sure it will have my name on it.

**Dedicated: **I am dedicating this story to all of my reviewers. I would like to dedicate this especially to Hazelle and LordLanceahlot, you two have reviewed all of my stories to date, thank you so much!

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine. Stan Lee and Marvel own them. Anyone else not recognizable is mine. Not making one penny for this story.This fic is just for enjoyment.

_Thoughts and quotes from the movies are in italics_. _Flashbacks/memories are also in italics,** but thoughts for them are in bold.**_

_

* * *

_

Part One

**Perplexing Facts**

* * *

_Manhattan, New York_

With the rising sun on his back, the man soaring through Manhattan made an extraordinary sight. But the June morning's first light wasn't acknowledged by the guy in a red and blue outfit. Or who shot out webbing, swinging from building to building. He had a destination in mind.

Seeing the place, its ominous presence caused it to stick out among the other great buildings. It wasn't the place that was menacing, but the person who was inside.

Soundlessly as he could, Spider-Man landed lightly on the Osborn's estate balcony. Turning the latch on the balcony's French doors, he found them unlocked.

His body tense, Spider-Man stepped into the den with caution. His spider sense wasn't going off like a siren in his head, but he still should be careful.

_Was it really only a week and a half ago that my best friend tried to kill me?_

That was the reason he was here now. Maybe he could talk to his friend. But there was no sign of Harry.

Looking around the room, his gaze fell on the place were the mirror was. It was covered with a sheet. But it must have been shattered, the small glass shards laying on the carpet in front of it. The larger shards had been cleaned up.

Walking over to it, he pulled the sheet off. He inhaled sharply. There wasn't a wall behind the mirror. It was a hidden room.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Spider-Man stepped through hollow space that once held the mirror.

The short walkway was grimy with dust; cobwebs hanging everywhere. He could see just fine with his mask on, through his white eyepieces. Spider-Man felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

His spider sense starting going off, a dull sound at first. But the more he walked toward, what, he didn't know, it got louder.

Turning he was face to face with Goblin! But it took him a spilt second to realize it was just the mask.

With his spider sense calming down, Spidey almost swore that the mask was laughing at him.

Pulling off his red mask, the man's blue gaze didn't weaver from the demonic green face.

All was quiet now, all but the beating of Peter Parker's heart.

Looking beyond the mask he saw the Green Goblin's suit along with his glider.

_How much of this stuff did Mr. Osborn have?_

Seeing the Goblin suit and glider made Peter remember something. The morning of the day that his life had changed forever after that spider bite…

* * *

_Barely making it to school on time was not something Peter liked._

**_I should be use to it by now,_**_ he thought. After the weird morning he just had, coming to school late should be the norm for him. Weird morning? Hell, it wasn't even 8:00 yet!_

**_I now have 20/20 vision, I now look like I've been working out for months, but happened overnight. Then that banner from the bus stuck to my hand? Probably just the glue. And now running to school? Usually I'm out of breath, but not today._**

_"Pete!"_

_Turning, he saw his friend jogging up to him. "Hi ya Harry, I didn't think you'd be late coming to school."_

_"I told Bernard to go faster, but did he listen?" Pausing he answered his own question with a shake of his head, no. "I guess it's a good thing he is just the butler."_

_Peter didn't want to stand here and hear Harry rant and be late for class. That and he wasn't focused on what his friend was saying, he was too caught up thinking about his own morning._

_The other students still tarried around the halls. Strangely enough no one paid him any attention. Just because he went through some type of metamorphosis didn't make him **that** different._

_"You think we have a minute before class to talk?"_

_"No." It came out a little harsher then he had meant it to. Peter was slightly irritated that Harry tried to flirt with M.J. through information that **he **had said, not by Harry himself at Columbia University yesterday._

_Ignoring his friend's sharp tone, Harry said, "There's something weird going on with my dad. But after what happened just a while ago…"_

_Now Harry got part of his interest. "What's going on?"_

_Peter had just met the elder Osborn the day prior. He seemed nice enough. But Harry didn't understand science like his father did. And from what his friend had said, Peter guessed that Norman Osborn spent much of his time at OsCorp Industries._

_"I found Dad laying on the floor in his office. So when I helped him up and asked him what he was doing on the floor, he looked at me with a blank look and said that he didn't remember. I thought he must've had too much to drink."_

_"That's probably it. We've got to get to class, Harry."_

_"One of the guys he works with, Stromm, I think, was murdered."_

_This got Peter's attention. Forgetting his own morning weirdness, he was going ask about the murder, but the warning bell rang. Everyone had five minutes to get to their first class._

_"Murdered? How did he find out, and did they catch-"_

_"No, they didn't. Dad's assistant was the one who came and told him. Plus some stuff that Dad was working on was stolen. Some type of an armor suit and glider."_

_As much as Peter wanted to hear the rest of this story, he knew he, or rather they, better get to class. Walking down the hall, Harry at his heels, he got the rest of the story in a short version._

_"Dad is now at OsCorp to check it out. I wanted to with him, but he said I didn't need to be there."_

_Stopping Peter looked at his friend. "Harry, whoever did this will be found out sooner or later. Your dad may know of someone in his laboratory that could be behind this."_

_"With a killer among them?" Harry looked at him with disbelief. "Pete, I don't know much on my father's company, but I think it's not doing too good and the last thing he needs is to have it fold because of all of this."_

_Peter didn't reply. The late bell rang at that moment. **What irony, **he thought with disgust.** We get to be late for class to add to all of this.**_

* * *

Shaking his head to clear it, Peter looked behind him. His mouth went dry. There were rows upon rows of the Goblin's pumpkin bombs.

"Holy…" but his thoughts were anything but sacred.

One of the main thoughts he had was that Harry knew what, or rather, _who_, his father had been.

Looking around, Peter's gaze fell on a bracket of cylinders. They were filled save for one empty space.

Walking over to it, he picked one up with care. It didn't have any thing on it, except OsCorp on it. Other then that it didn't have anything on it telling what it was.

_What is this?_

The substance was a green liquid. No, it looked thicker then that, it was more of ooze.

He didn't really know what it was. He had many guesses, none of them comforting. There was one place he could to find out.

Unfortunately he had nowhere to put the green liquid cylinder. _Man, I really shouldconsider adding more pockets to the outfit, _Peter thought ruefully.

But that can be easily fixed. He made a small sack out of webbing to put the green substance in.

Looking around, he didn't know what he could do with the rest of the Goblin's things. But it was a little too late for that now, he thought he had destroyed the suit and glider. But Mr. Osborn, the Green Goblin, had spares, or had been working on them.

But if he wanted to find out about this stuff, he had to get going.

Thwip.

Feeling the morning air against him, Peter still enjoyed the thrill of soaring across the city. That was one thing he missed when he hadn't been Spider-Man for a month.

But at the time, being a normal 20 year-old was more important. Nothing had seemed normal to him for the pass two years. He was Peter Parker, as well as Spider-Man. They were one in the same. He couldn't be one or the other.

The college science building came into view. Bingo.

Since he had been in Dr. Conners' private lab before when he had worked as an intern, Peter knew that his professor left the window open a few inches.

_Boy, Jameson would love this,_ Peter thought with disdain. _I am technically breaking and entering. Not just once, but twice, though Harry's door was unlocked._

_Of course considering what happened not too long ago, Jameson would want my head on a silver platter. _He remembered all to well when he was at the_ Daily Bugle _five days ago. His boss didn't know he was the reason that his almost daughter-in-law ran out on his son. His boss may have gone into a heart attack if he did.

With this being the beginning of summer, there weren't too many classes. But Peter knew that Dr. Connors would be doing some summer classes for students who had to retake or wanted to do more classes. Which, Peter was supposed to have one of his classes this afternoon. It was one of the retake classes.

Peter had failed his molecular biology class, mainly because he hadn't finished some of his homework. No, he doubted that, it probably was because he missed the final. Well, some New Yorker was thankful that Spidey came when he did and saved his life. And there's the fact that Peter had been running late to start with. The story of his life.

He didn't want to draw attention to the room, so Peter left the lights off, save for a lamp on the desk.

Peter had no idea what this stuff really did, so he could not afford to be careless. Putting on latex gloves and putting on another a mask for good measure, he was able to open the container. Taking care not to spill it, he smeared a small amount with a thick rag onto a disk to analyze it.

Looking into the microscope, he was stunned at what he saw.

Some of it Peter didn't completely understand, but he had to go back to the Osborn House to see if Mr. Osborn had any records of what this substance in the cylinder did. What its side effects were.

Recapping the cylinder, Peter put in back in his web sack. With it he put a smaller sack in it with the soiled rag, gloves, and mask.

Before he turned off the light, Peter gave the lab a once over. There was an iguana in a cage. That wasn't unusual. Dr. Connors always had some type of lizard. But this one was staring straight at him. Like he knew that Peter had come in unannounced.

Disregarding the iguana, Peter turned off the light. Back outside, he slid the window back down a few inches.

Now soaring through the sky, Peter, or Spider-Man rather, thought had been a quiet morning. He hoped to find the files he wanted back at the mansion.

But he knew he shouldn't have gotten too content. Nope, not when sirens reached his ears just then. Sighing, Spidey had to put his own plans on hold to see what the city needed.

* * *

_Elroy, Wisconsin_

Caitlin McKinnon checked the vitals on her patient. She was just a volunteer nurse this summer. She did earn a small wage, but for the most part, she was here on volunteer basis as well as to gain some experience. With only one year of nursing school behind her, she was doing mostly the 'dirty' jobs at the hospital that no one else cared to do.

But this patient was different, she wanted to do all she could to make him comfortable. He seemed to be doing well, but she and everyone else didn't know how he would be. He hadn't waked up yet.

_Considering that you almost killed the guy,_ Cait thought guilty. She had been driving home from a shift here, when she hit his car with hers.

Though she didn't remember his name, was it Barry something? She had gotten a glance at his ID once, but she was too caught up in making sure he was alright. He wasn't a guy she had seen in Elroy, but that didn't mean anything. But judging by the now totaled car he drove, she would say he had money.

"How is he?"

Cait glanced her brother's way, while checking the patient's temperate. "Vitals are normal, but he may have a slight fever."

Ivan McKinnon was one of the best doctors in Elroy Hospital, though only 34, he had much experience under his belt. And judging from the way a nurse slowed when she passed the room, Cait would say her brother was one of the most sought after bachelors too. Not that Ivan noticed any of it, he was married to his job. She would guess if she was one of these nurses, she would say that Ivan's Scottish features, blue/gray eyes, and his light ginger hair made him good looking.

"We'll have to keep an eye on that. Has he woken?"

"No. What's his name anyway?"

"His ID says Harry Osborn."

"Does he have family near here?"

"His driver license says his from New York, Cait. But the only name he has for emergency numbers is someone by the name of Peter Parker."

Cait wondered why Harry Osborn would be out here in Elroy, perhaps he was visiting someone out here? Something she wouldn't know until he woke up.

"I'm going to call this Peter Parker. Why don't you get checked out?

"No, that's ok, I'll be fine." Cait was worried and feeling guilty about hitting this guy to worry about herself. Not to mention she was too wired from the accident to do much of anything anyway.

Pinning his baby sister with a look, Ivan asked, "That's nice to hear, but why don't you get yourself checked out anyway? You don't know if there is something wrong." He didn't want to get her upset, or say what was on his mind. There could be unknown internal bleeding or something worse. But he had to face reality.

Cait knew better then to try to argue with her brother, so she nodded and headed down to the ER. She knew that Ivan couldn't treat her himself, but there was the other doctors he trusted for her care if need be.

_Realistically Ivan is right, I should get checked out just in case. Though I do feel fine, but a bit sore. But why can't he see I'm grown up enough to make my own decisions?_

* * *

Note: I haven't read the comics, but from what I have heard is that Harry marries someone named Liz Allen, whom was poplar in the comics, but was a big geek in the SM1 book. But I am not going to mention her, sorry. So I guess this is going to AU for the comics and most likely SM3.

I also want to mention that without Scarlet's _It Begins _and_ The Story Continues,_ I don't think I would have gotten this part finished. The stories helped explain some things and they are just as good as the novelizations. Well, _I_ think they are.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_**


	2. No Easy Answer

**Moonjava – Thanks for the review! **

**LordLanceahlot – I see some people read the headers! Thanks for the great review. Happy to see I made your day. Have to agree, there aren't to many Harry stories.**

**Mark C – I am afraid I can't answer you're questions without spoiling the story. But you're fairly on the right track about what's going to happen, but I have some things different in plan for Peter, M.J., and Harry.**

**Hazelle - I think I answered your review in my email, but once again, I wanted to say that I am glad you and everyone else are ok. But I have to agree with what you said about Peter and Harry.**

* * *

_Part Two_

**No Easy Answer**

* * *

_Manhattan_

About an hour later Spider-Man finally got back to his original destination. The Osborn's French doors were still unlocked. Everything looked as he had left it.

Before going to the mirror, Peter paused and listened. Someone was downstairs. Walking on silent feet, he checked the doors leading to the hall. They were locked.

He had to be quick. He didn't want to stay here longer then necessary.

Back through the mirror, he let his eyes roam the small workshop. _There had to be something that could explain everything._

But it seemed that his bad luck was coming back._ There's nothing in here. No papers, no boxes that could hold anything in them._

Now back into the study, Peter looked around. There was no computer, so maybe Mr. Osborn didn't keep stuff on that.

_I can't very well go to OsCorp._

He looked at a painting of a beautiful red haired woman. No doubt it was Harry's mother. Wait, the picture was not right somehow.

When he walked over to it knew why. It held a safe behind it. And it hadn't been shut all the way.

In it held money, lots of money. Peter overlooked that. There was some file folders. They could have some information that he needed.

Taking them out, Peter glanced through the first one. Nothing. That's how was for all of them, all but the last one.

Reading it over, Peter found out about the rats that had been experimented on. They had gotten stronger because of the performance enhancers. But it also said about the side effects to the one group of rodents. Violence and aggression. And the insanity.

Peter had to ask himself, _What would make Mr. Osborn take the performance enhancers? _But that was something the man had taken to the grave.

Something else he now remembered, was that one of the cylinders had been missing from the Goblin's workshop.

_My God, did Harry take it?_

If Harry had taken the cylinder, where was he? That Peter was afraid to find out.

Putting the files back where they had been, he looked at the clock on the desk. Damn, he was going to be late. Again. Always late.

Pausing long enough to close the safe along with the picture, he but the sheet back over the hallow mirror and headed toward the balcony.

Swinging through the city via web style, Spider-Man reached his apartment in ten minutes flat.

Of course calling the one room, rundown apartment; home was a gross understatement. Any time Mary Jane came over, he was humiliated to have to invite her into _this_. Even though M.J. didn't mind his place, Peter wasn't happy with this dump.

Smiling, his thoughts turned to his girlfriend of one week. He was amazed that so much could change in the course of that time. They didn't get much time to spend together, with their schedules and with Spider-Man on call 24-7 it seemed.

M.J. had mentioned that the play was finished running and she could now have some free time on her hands in the evenings. She was going to be modeling again some time at the end of June. But just because Mary Jane had some free time didn't mean that the criminals of New York took a break.

Quickly changing out of his costume, Peter put on the only suit he had. Though it wasn't black for the occasion he was going to, it would have to suffice. The 'suit' was his dress shirt, navy blue threadbare sports jacket, and jeans. The same one he wore to his first attempt to go see M.J.'s play. And the one he'd worn for numerous occasions the past month.

Peter was at the door ready to leave when the phone rang. Thinking it may be Mary Jane or his Aunt May, he went over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Peter Parker, please?"

"This is he." Peter didn't realize the voice on the other end of the line.

"My name is Dr. Ivan McKinnon."

Peter instantly thought there must be something wrong with Aunt May. But the doctor continued speaking before he could ask anything.

"I'm from Elroy, Wisconsin," he continued. "I am calling about a friend or relative of yours, Harry Osborn. You were on the list of people to reach in his wallet. Is there anyone from his family I could get in contact with?"

"He's a friend, and no, I'm afraid Harry doesn't have any relatives that you can get a hold of. What happened to him?"

"He was in an accident late last night, but unfortunately he hasn't woken up. We won't know how he is until then."

Feeling like he just got hit in the gut, Peter asked with as much normalcy as he could, "Is there anything you do know?"

"I am afraid that would break hospital policy, Mr. Parker."

Peter wanted to howl in frustration. For all he knew Harry could be laying in a bed dying in that hospital for all the doctor was _not_ telling him.

Letting out a breath, he said with forced politeness, "I'll get a hold of you when I can get to Elroy. What's your number?"

After saying his number, Dr. McKinnon said, "I'll call if there is any change. Goodbye."

"That'd be great, bye."

Looking at the clock on his side table, Peter sighed. He was now way beyond running late. But he doubted that the deceased Dr. Otto Octavius would mind much.

* * *

The cemetery hadn't changed much. Unlike the last time Mary Jane Watson had been here, this day was sunny and warm whereas last time it had been cloudy and cold. That time had been a year and a half ago.

Mary Jane wouldn't have even come today if it wasn't for Peter. _I never knew Otto Octavius. Unless knowing him as Doc Ock because he held me hostage counts. _

She hadn't known that they had found Doc Ock till the other day. Peter hadn't asked her to come with to him to the scientist's funeral, but she was doing it for her boyfriend. From what she read in the newspaper, not the _Daily Bugle_, was that it was difficult getting the man and the arms out of the still warm water in the pier.

Heading toward a small group of people, M.J. stopped. She didn't want to interrupt the mourners who were paying their final respects to the scientist. Scanning the group, Mary Jane didn't see her boyfriend among the mourners.

Thinking she would know where Peter would be, she headed for a grave that she had only been to a few times. But Peter wasn't at his uncle's grave.

Finally Mary Jane found Peter at…Norman Osborn's grave. She hadn't been at that grave since he had been buried. Though M.J. hadn't really cared for the late Norman Osborn, she wasn't happy when she found out about his death.

"Peter?" her voice was hushed, but it startled her boyfriend.

So deep in thought was he, Peter hadn't even heard Mary Jane come to his side. Turning to her, he said, "You came."

"I thought you might need some support." Mary Jane looked down at Norman Osborn's grave. Lifting her eyes from the tombstone, she met Peter's. His blue eyes were filled with worry. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the others mourning Doc- I mean, Otto Octavius?"

Peter sighed. "I got a phone call before coming here. Harry's been in an accident. But he isn't in Manhattan, he is in Elroy, Wisconsin."

"Is he alright?"

"Dr. McKinnon wouldn't tell me much. He says Harry hasn't woken up yet. They won't know how he is till then."

M.J. frowned. She did hope Harry wasn't badly hurt. She hadn't seen him since her near wedding to John Jameson, son of J. Jonah Jameson. But she hadn't talked to him then, just seen him.

"So what do you plan to do?" she suspected that Peter had gone to Mr. Osborn's grave to think things over.

"I'm planning to go to Elroy. But I need to see if Jameson will take some of my photos first."

"Do you want to go see Dr. Octavius now?"

Nodding, Peter took M.J.'s hand in his.

They walked in silence across the cemetery. No one was at Octavius' grave. The coffin was covered in flowers, mostly roses.

Otto and Rosie Octavius must have planned for this. The grave was set up to be jointed. Rosie had died just over month ago. Peter couldn't bring himself to go her funeral then. But he stood in silence now; remembering the couple that he had only known for a short time.

"'When I count, there are only you and I together,'" Mary Jane read out loud the quote on the grave marker. "What's that from?" she asked more to herself then to Peter.

"It's from The Waste Land by T. S. Eliot," Peter replied.

"Poetry?"

Peter nodded. He had read some of Eliot's work. The Waste Land was one of them. He found his poems depressing and frankly nearly fitted with Peter's life. But that had been a month ago.

Since Mary Jane didn't know Octavius or his wife, she didn't know what to feel for the deceased couple. She felt bad about their deaths, but didn't effect her personally.

"Want to get something to eat?" she finally asked.

Looking at his watch, Peter shook his head, no. "I've gotta get some photos to the _Bugle_, then try to get a plane ticket to Wisconsin."

"Alright, call me if you can."

If being the operative word. Peter didn't know if Spider-Man would need to be somewhere any time soon. "I try to stop by later."

Smiling, M.J. said, "I'll hold you to that, Tiger." Leaning forward, she kissed him, purposely letting it linger.

"Don't you kids have any respect for the dead?"

Breaking apart, they looked over at an older man in dirty overalls, who must be the graveyard keeper.

Mary Jane didn't look at Peter because she was sure he was blushing, so was she. Not really out of embarrassment, though that was part of it. But she was afraid if she said something, she would burst out laughing.

"We were just leaving!" Peter managed to say. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand they quickly walked passed the annoyed man toward the graveyard entrance.

Once she was sure the graveyard keeper couldn't hear, M.J. started laughing.

Stopping, Peter eyed her, "What's so funny?"

That caused Mary Jane to laugh harder. "I-can't believe-you said that!" she managed between her mirth.

Peter just looked at her as if to say, _What else was I supposed to say?_

That bewildered look made M.J. laugh again. Oh, how she loved him, even though sometimes Peter could be so clueless. Once she calmed down, she said, "Com' on, let's go so you can show Jameson more pictures."

* * *

"Mr. Jameson-" Peter started to say, but once again got interrupted.

J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the _Daily Bugle_, sat behind his desk, smoking his cigar. He talked around it, "Well don't say you need a vacation!" He removed his cigar from his mouth, blowing smoke in Peter's direction, and continued talking. "Just because that masked menace went off to God knows where and then waltzes back…"

Peter had grown use to the cigar smoke in the room as well as the cigar's disgusting smell. He was use to it, but it didn't mean he _liked_ it. Peter cut in on his boss' idiotic belittling on his alter ego.

"Mr. Jameson, I have some personal matters I need to take care of. I don't know for sure how long I'll be gone, but-"

"You don't know? What in the hell am I going to do with that troublemaker that terrorizes the city? I need photos!"

"Mr. Jameson," Peter's annoyance at his boss was showing, "I told you that Spider-Man doesn't want anymore photos taken of him."

"Brock! Get in here!"

Peter remembered seeing Eddie Brock talking to Betty Brant when he came into his boss' office ten minutes ago. When Eddie heard J.J.'s not so quiet voice, he came over to the door.

Eddie was a few years older than Peter with reddish blond hair. He had been at the _Bugle_ longer than Peter, but Eddie disliked him. The only reason for it was because Peter was 'lucky' enough to get photos of Spider-Man, whereas Eddie wasn't.

"Yes, boss?" Eddie completely ignored Peter and Joe Robertson. Robbie had been in the room and quiet through Peter's and J.J.'s conversation. Most people called him Robbie, was an older man, had known Jonah for a long time.

"Since Parker's going on vacation, I want you to keep a look out for that web swinging nutcase."

"Me? Oh, sure." Eddie looked like he had hit it big like the jackpot. He shot Peter a quick look, one that said, _I'm going get better pictures then you ever did._

"What are you standing there for? Go find that overdressed maniac!"

"Got it." Eddie hurriedly left to undoubtedly try finding Spider-Man.

Peter didn't even bother getting into this. Eddie couldn't take a picture of something that wasn't there. But he had to try to stick up for himself; or rather Spidey.

"You know, Mr. Jameson, you could give Spider-Man a break and write about something else."

"And what do you think would sell the papers, Parker? Hum?"

Peter remained quiet, nothing he could say would satisfy J.J.

Ted Hoffman stuck his head in the doorway. He didn't get the chance to say what he came for.

"Hoffman, whatever it is; handle it yourself!"

"But-" Hoffman started to step into the office.

"Out!"

Hoffman quickly left, praying that he didn't screw up the page 10 problem up by 'handling it' himself. Maybe he could talk to Jameson in ten minutes.

"Where was I? Oh yes, paper sales. Maybe a mad scientist who has eight limbs? Nope that's done and he is dead, probably thanks to 'Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'!" Jonah stood up and walked to the window that looked out to most of the city, his back to Peter and Robbie.

Knowing what really happened to Otto Octavius, made what Jameson said hit a raw spot with Peter. Though Dr. Octavius had returned to his right mind in the end, fighting his artificial intelligent arms to destroy the nuclear fusion reactor before it was too late for New York City. But it didn't stop Peter from feeling guilty.

Jonah continued speaking, not knowing the thoughts going trough the young photographer's mind. "Or how about there's that tramp who jilted my son. Whoever Miss Watson is seeing now, when I found out who he is, his life is going be like hell." Almost as an after thought, he added more to himself, "Plus the fact she wouldn't gave me an exclusive for what happened at the prier."

Peter was sorely tempted to web Jameson's mouth shut when he turned around; just like he had done when the Green Goblin paid the editor in chief a surprise visit. But he couldn't do that here; now. He didn't care a jot about himself, but how dare Jonah say what he did about Mary Jane?

Inhaling quietly, he clenching his hands together. Forcing himself to look relaxed, he slowly exhaled and rested his palms on the arms of the chair.

Robbie noticed Peter's expression change with the mention of Mary Jane Watson's name. It looked like it took everything in him not to say or do anything to Jonah. That was proven when Robbie noticed the way Peter tensed up then relaxed.

_So, Mary Jane chose Peter over John?_ Robbie thought._ I wonder if she knows that Peter is Spider-Man?_

He had no real proof that the young freelancer was the city's hero. It was just a suspicion he had. Peter couldn't be that lucky to get all the pictures that he did of Spider-Man. Plus some of the things Peter did… It wasn't obvious, but Robbie had been contemplating it. He had made some comments in Peter's presence, but whether he picked up on it or not…it was something the young man only knew himself.

Turning away from the window, Jonah really looking Peter, and saw that he had irritated Peter. The cause, was something he was unaware of. Putting his cigar out, he tossed it out the window.

"What are you just sitting there for? If you don't have any pictures, leave!"

An untouched folder with some pictures in it sat on Peter's lap. He knew he can't let any personal matters affect that fact he needed the money for the round trip air fee. Pushing his resentment toward his boss aside, Peter tossed the folder on Jonah's desk.

Since Peter's last attempt with pictures of 'good times' failed more then a month ago, he decided to see if J.J. would like these.

Jonah looked at the pictures. One was with a guy helping an old lady across the street. Another one was with some kids cleaning a park that was littered with trash. And so on. He muttered 'crap' among other words to each of the photos.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you, Parker," but Peter couldn't respond because J.J. got the next picture. "What in the hell is this!" he demanded, holding up one of the photos for Peter to see. It was one of the pictures toward the end, which had Spider-Man rescuing a kitten from a tree.

"Spider-Man saving a cat." Robbie answered for Peter seeing the picture.

"I can _see_ that!" his boss retorted. Glaring angrily at his young freelancer, he demanded, "What, is this some kind of joke?"

"No, it's just that Spider-Man can do something good every now and again, you know."

Ignoring him, Jonah went back to looking at the rest of the pictures. Finally he came across a picture he could use for his front page. He pulled out another one. Maybe J.J. would save it for a rainy day.

Robbie looked down at picture of Spidey saluting the police as he left the scene of an attempted robbery. The robbers were all webbed up on the ground. "The headline?"

Handing Peter his folder, Jonah took a voucher out to pay Peter. Before he could answer, Peter said, "Six hundred."

"What?"

"Standard fee. For two pictures." Peter hoped Betty would be able to give him money this time. He should be caught up by now.

"That's insane. Done."

Voucher in hand, Peter stood.

"Jonah, headline?"

J.J.'s intercom on his phone buzzed. Hitting the button he bellowed, "What _is_ it?"

"Your wife is on the line," Betty started to say. But she got cut off when her boss turned the intercom off.

Peter was at the door when he heard the headline. "**Web Slinger Escapes Arrest**." He was sure that Robbie wouldn't even bother trying to correct Jameson. All Peter heard was the older man's sigh of disbelief.

Peter saw Hoffman hovering at the door. Ignoring him, he walked over to Betty, in exasperation. _Can't I ever get a break? No matter what I do…it never is enough._

Five minutes later, Peter left the Bugle six hundred dollars richer. But that didn't help him feel any better. And to top that all off, he missed most of his first class that he was supposed to retake.

* * *

Note: I know very little on Manhattan, New York and next to nothing on Elroy, Wisconsin, so please excuse any mistakes I probably _will_ have about these places.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_**


	3. Memories and Thoughts

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, Hazelle, Moonjava, and LordLanceahlot. **

**Mark C – Do you remember the scene in SM2 when Jameson is talking about Octavius or Doc Ock? Then Peter shows up and J.J. gets on him about him not taking pictures of the presentation that went astray? When Robbie says, "I heard Spider-Man was there." He looks at Peter with that, _I know_ look. Most of your questions should be answered with this part. As for J.J. finding out about Peter and M.J., I'll have think on that.**

* * *

_Part Three_

**Memories and Thoughts**

* * *

_Manhattan_

Mary Jane was sitting in a chair on her small balcony thinking some things over. She was so intent on her thoughts, she was missing an incredible sunset.

Harry was her friend too. She could go with Peter. Besides, Peter had told her that Harry knew he was Spider-Man.

That worried her. Would Harry's hatred of Spider-Man cause Peter to be in danger? Mary Jane knew that her boyfriend could take care of himself. But Harry had other ways that he could hurt Peter other then physically.

Hearing a small thud, M.J. turned her head toward the sound. Perched gracefully on the railing of her balcony stood Spider-Man.

_Peter_. It almost was still unbelievable that he and Spider-Man were one and the same. But she had to secretly admit she was glad of the fact.

"Hi," the voice was huskier then Spider-Man's voice. It was slightly muffled through the mask, but it was Peter's all the same.

_That day on the roof, during the Unity Festival, that had been Peter's voice. That's why Spider-Man had sounded so familiar._ M.J. thought remembering back once again to that day a year and a half ago.

"Hey, everything okay out there?" she asked.

"For now." Jumping lightly down off the railing, Peter went through the opened French door into the kitchen. It wouldn't do to have everyone in Manhattan to see Spider-Man here, or worse yet, see _him_ here. M.J. followed him in.

This was the first time he had been in her apartment dressed as Spider-Man. Actually this was his first time in her apartment period. He couldn't come here as himself because they couldn't let anyone know that they were seeing each other.

"I'm going with you."

Peter turned around and looked at Mary Jane in surprise. That wasn't what he had expected to hear when she followed him in. But M.J. couldn't see his eyes through the white eyepieces. Removing his mask, he let her see his expression. "You don't have to come with me," he spoke after a moment.

"But I want to."

_Great, she had time to think stuff over while I played the hero._ "M.J., that's really nice of you to offer, but-"

"But nothing. I'm going. What airline are you using?"

Peter always thought Mary Jane's stubborn side was cute. But not this time. Didn't she understand that she could be in danger if Harry had taken that formula his father used, or if he was going to take it?

He guessed that Harry had not yet taken it. Mainly because if he hadn't, Harry wouldn't be in the shape he was in after a car accident. He wasn't sure if he could get through to Harry like he had Dr. Octavius. But he had to try to see if he could make his former friend see reason.

"I know your worried about Harry, so am I. And if you're worried about me, I am capable of taking care of myself." M.J.'s green eyes flashed daring him to argue anymore.

Peter knew he would have to tell her what he found at the Osborn House. In doing that, he would also have to tell her about the older Osborn being the Green Goblin. And that Harry now may be following in his father's footsteps.

"We need to talk, and I think you should be sitting down when we do." Leading her to the couch, they sat down. _Where to begin?_

Peter decided to start at the World Unity Festival. Quickly going through that part, he told her about what happened at Jameson's office. M.J. knew that Peter stayed anonymous when he had the _Bugle_ publish one of his pictures of Spider-Man. Mary Jane couldn't help but smiling when Peter told her about webbing Jonah's month shut.

"The Goblin sprayed hallucinogen gas at me, a nerve gas. When I came to, I was on a rooftop and couldn't move." Peter remembered the Goblin telling he hadn't removed he's mask because he respected him. But now Peter wondered on that. If the Goblin had been telling the truth, then there was only one possible explanation on how Norman found out who he was.

"He tried to persuade me to join him, to become his ally. He was going to let me 'think about it.'" Peter put his forearms on his knees leaning forward looking at the floor and not his girlfriend.

"And I…thought about what he said. With the _Bugle _and the city wanting my arrest because of what happened with Jameson, I wondered, 'Why bother trying?'"

Mary Jane didn't realize the extent of all the burdens he carried then, or now. Sitting up he turned and looking at her, he continued his tale.

"But that all changed the night in the alley," he said softly. She had saved him that night.

Hearing what Peter had said, Mary Jane had blink back tears she felt on her eyelashes.

_"You **are** amazing."_

_"Some people don't think so."_

_"But you are."_

Remembering those words, M.J. could help but see that Peter had to do this alone for so long. But not anymore. If he was trying to get her to not go with him to see Harry, it was having the opposite effect.

Since Peter was still in his suit, he pulled the left red glove off his arm. Holding it up so Mary Jane could see it, he asked, "Do you remember this?"

It took a few seconds for M.J. to see a faint scar across his forearm. "Wasn't that the cut you got that Thanksgiving?"

Nodding, Peter said, "I a confrontation with the Goblin before dinner."

Mary Jane remembered all to well about that Thanksgiving. Especially on what Mr. Osborn had said, and what Harry _hadn't_ said. "What happened with the Goblin?"

"He wanted to know if I would join him, but I refused. He had these razor bats, one of them cut me on my arm." Peter put his glove back on.

"Hence the bike messenger story. You were in your room when everyone came up before that, weren't you?"

"Yes, on the ceiling. My arm was still bleeding, and Mr. Osborn found a drop of blood on the floor. I got out of my room as fast I could and clung to the bottom of the balcony. I heard Mr. Osborn come out to the balcony to look down. Since he didn't see anything, he left.

"So when I did manage to get back down to join everyone, I thought the cut wasn't bleeding and under control. But when Aunt May noticed it was bleeding, my spider sense starting going off."

Peter looked at Mary Jane when he said these next words. "At the time I didn't understand why, but it was warning me about Mr. Osborn."

"Because he was the Green Goblin." Mary Jane hadn't known till now, it was like pieces of the puzzle starting to fit together.

Looking a bit surprised, Peter nodded.

M.J. continued. "He was in big hurry to leave after your story. Then…that's why he went after your aunt, then me. Because he _knew_."

"I'm not sure why he went after you, I mean, at first because I didn't think anyone knew about my feelings for you. But Aunt May told me everyone could see them."

Something else came to Mary Jane's mind. Peter's message on her machine that night. "And the phone message you left?"

"I was trying to warn you, without saying too much, but by then it was too late. He answered the phone. I got him to tell me where you were."

Mary Jane unknowingly shuddered. That night on the Queensboro Bridge was one she didn't like to think about. That one and now the night on the prier. But the prier held different emotions for her.

But M.J. couldn't hear the thought going through Peter's mind. It was one that had haunted, and still did, haunt Peter's dreams. _Can Spider-Man come out to play?_

Another thought came to mind. _Now with Harry, the words could turn back into a reality._ Trying to push that foreboding thought away, Peter continued. "After what the Goblin, or rather Mr. Osborn did, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Frowning, she remembered what Peter said a week ago, then at the that day at the cemetery, Mary Jane asked, "What about Harry; why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Because I promised Mr. Osborn I wouldn't."

"Well, I guess it's too late for that now. I'm still going with you." Mary Jane didn't think she wanted to find out how Mr. Osborn aka the Green Goblin had died.

"M.J., I just-"

"And I _told_ you, last week in fact, that I'm willing to face anything with you."

Peter remembered what Aunt May said about letting Mary Jane making her own decisions. But damn, he didn't what her to be pawn for Harry to use against him.

"Is it that I can't worry about you? I know you can handle robbers, muggers, and mad scientists, but I worry about you too."

Sighing, Peter knew he shouldn't let her come with him.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, M.J. continued. "I'll be careful," giving him a mischievous smile, "after all, I have my superhero stalker with me."

Standing up, Peter hesitantly said, his voice filled with defeat, "Okay."

Mary Jane jumped up and threw herself to hug him, but it caught him off guard. They both fell backwards. Peter landed on the floor, which didn't really hurt, but got some of the air knocked out of him.

"Oops," she laughed lightly, "I thought you had better reflexes then that, Tiger."

"I normally do." Peter smiled up at her.

"Thanks for catching me." Mary Jane's voice was quiet. She didn't make a move to get off of him. Her heart started beating like a runaway train.

Seeing desire in Peter's eyes, M.J. closed the space till their lips touched. The kiss was passionate like it was a week ago, and before.

Since they had been dating for the past week, their relationship was still very new. There seem to be an understanding to wait for any intimacy. But waiting wasn't on either of their minds at the moment.

Unfortunately the moment was broken by the wail of sirens.

Both of them wanted to ignore the sound, but Peter's spider sense began slowly pounding in his head. Breaking the kiss, he swore quietly. The sirens outside got louder in reply.

Mary Jane would have laughed at what Peter said, if it had been a different time. Without a word she got up. What was there to say? She had walked into relationship knowing she would be second place. Spider-Man would always come first with Peter. The city's needs were more important. But damn, couldn't they have timed it better?

Now back on his feet, Peter took his mask, which had been on the couch and started to put it back on. But Mary Jane stopped him halfway down.

Putting her hands over Peter's, she gave him a quick kiss. "For luck." She pulled the mask down until it joined at the neck seam.

"Thanks, I don't think I'll be back tonight. I need to talk to Aunt May." His voice was once again muffled under the mask. But he wasn't lying, he had to let his aunt know where he was going and what was going on with Harry.

But right now the city's needs weren't completely on his mind. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. He wondered if Mary Jane regretted her decision to be with him. If she ever decided to go, what would he do?

Pushing the negative thoughts away, he looked for some paper. Seeing it, Peter jotted something down. After that he walked toward the balcony, but stopped and turned to Mary Jane. He stared at her for a minute, but then shot out a web line and was gone.

Mary Jane felt her heart tighten. She had no idea what Peter's expression had been on his face. Closing her eyes, she sighed weary and walked to over to see what Peter had written. Picking up the pad of paper, she saw that it was the information for Peter's plane.

With one more look at her balcony door, out into the city, she turned toward her room to pack. And prayed that Peter would be unharmed from whatever threat the people of New York were facing tonight.

* * *

_Elroy_

Rubbing his weary eyes, Dr. Ivan McKinnon signed off on the last patient's chart. Working in the ER was draining, but he didn't mind it. Well, most of the time. Saving lives was important to him. But there were some days that didn't seem to happen.

Looking at the clock on the wall; 5 a.m. He quickly headed to the locker room. He had to get home to get some rest. Sometime soon he and Cait had to go and look at a rental car.

Trying to drive his sister to and from the hospital would be impossible to do with their work schedules. But luckily Ivan was off today. Which meant that Cait could use his car for her shift later this morning.

Heading home, Ivan remembered some of the talk from the fourth floor. The guy Cait had hit woke up. But from what Ivan heard from the other doctor, he didn't stay awake long, and want back to sleep.

Driving home as fast as he dared within reasonable speed, his mind remembered some things he'd almost forgot.

One was, the guy, Harry Osborn's his friend, Peter Parker, had phoned him back saying he was going to be here some time today. _So,_ Ivan sighed, _I may have drive Cait to work. I had said I'd pick him and his girlfriend up from the airport. No doubt they'll want to go to the hospital. I'm only doing this for Cait to ease her worry and guilt._

Now Ivan's morning, make that most of the day, was basically shot to hell. He had to wonder if he could get any sleep before the fun began.

* * *

Notes: I saw in SM2 it didn't look like M.J. had a balcony, but we can say she had a small one, right? I like to keep what I said from _Love's Waiting_ the same. I forgot about all those plants though…

Off hand, I saw the movie, _Troy,_ a few days ago. It wasn't too bad, better then I thought it would be. I can't lie and say that I don't think Brad Pitt isn't hot, he is. But I've always got my eye on Orlando Bloom. Too bad his engaged…

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_**


	4. Shocking Discoveries

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, Moonjava, LordLanceahlot, and Mark C.**

* * *

_Part Four_

**Shocking Discoveries**

* * *

_Manhattan _

Peter sat with Mary Jane waiting for the call to broad the plane. As much as he wanted to be a gentleman and pay her way, he barely had the money to pay his. Not to mention any other expenses he'll have when they got to Elroy. But M.J. insisted that she didn't mind paying for her ticket.

His aunt, May Parker was sitting on his other side. She had wanted to see her nephew and his girlfriend off. Sitting beside May was M.J.'s aunt, Anna Watson.

As fate would have it, if you wanted to call it that, the apartment building May moved into also housed Mary Jane's aunt. The two women had met from time to time when Anna would visit her brother and his family. Now that they were practically neighbors they quickly became fast friends.

Peter remembered yesterday when he stopped by his aunt's place to tell her about what was going on with Harry.

* * *

_Back in his civilian clothes, Peter knocked on Aunt May's door. She had told him that she would gave him a key some time soon so he could come and go as he pleased. Her home was his home no matter what._

_"Oh, Peter." May smiled at her nephew when she opened the door. "Come in."_

_"I hope I'm not coming too late," he said giving his aunt a sheepish smile._

_"You can come over anytime, dear." May gave him a quick hug._

_"Hello, Peter." He turned to see Anna Watson coming from the small kitchen. "Mary Jane isn't with you?"_

_"Afraid not."_

_There was only a handful of people who knew about M.J. and him, two of them were May and Anna. Even if they didn't know, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure who Mary Jane left John at the altar for._

_Peter knew one thing that Anna didn't know was his secret identity. The only ones that knew where Harry, Aunt May, M.J., and nearly two dozen or more people from that train. He wondered if it was only a matter of time before someone told the news who Spider-Man was. They had all promised not say anything. But how was he to know if it would stay that way?_

_As for Harry…well, that's why he came over to talk to his aunt about._

_"Do you want anything to drink? Or are you hungry?"_

_Now that his aunt knew who he was, it seemed that she fussed over him more. If that was possible. Smiling, he shook his head, no._

_"Well, let me get you some tea, dear. It would be rude of me if I didn't give you something."_

_"Aunt May, you do too much."_

_"Me?" she raised an eyebrow. "You're the one with college and a job. Not to mention you check up on me."_

_Peter tried not to smile. Now were had he heard **that** before? Seeing his aunt's eyes sparkle with mirth, he knew all to well._

_"Now you sit. I'll be right back."_

_Sitting in the recliner that his uncle had __loved so much, Peter starched his legs out._

_Anna sat on the sofa nearby._

_"You really helped May out by helping her move in last week."_

_"It was nothing. I didn't mind."_

_A little over a week ago things had been different. He'd helped his aunt move into her new place. But he was still heart sick over once again by 'being steady.' Namely by letting Mary Jane go. Because of Spider-Man._

_Waving her hand, Anna said, "You're being modest, Peter."_

_"She's right." May come back with a tray of tea. Handing Anna her cup, she handed one to Peter. Once sitting herself, she got hers._

_Peter wasn't sure what to say to them. So he just told them why he was here. "Aunt May, Harry was in an accident last night."_

_"Is he alright?"_

_Knowing how his aunt worried about him, M.J., and Harry, he was quick to reassure her. "I don't know, he's in Elroy, Wisconsin. The doctor I talked to didn't tell me much. But I haven't heard from him again, so hopefully Harry's doing alright." Peter failed to mention that Harry hadn't woken up. But he didn't what Aunt May to worry more._

_"What do you plan to do?" this was asked by Anna._

_"I'm going to Elroy tomorrow morning." Sighing wearily, he added, "And M.J. is going with me."_

_"That's good."_

_**No, it isn't, Aunt May,** Peter wanted to say. But he didn't. She didn't understand. Heck, Mary Jane didn't understand what she was getting herself into. Why, oh why, did he agree to let her come?_

* * *

Now it was too late to do anything about it.

Needless to say, May and Anna wanted to sit with Peter and Mary Jane until they boarded their plane.

Aunt May felt Peter and Mary Jane were being good friends to Harry by seeing how he was. She had no qualms about it.

"You know, you don't have to come." Peter said to M.J. for her ears alone; praying that she would change her mind.

She moved close so she could speak in a whisper. "I know. But I'm coming."

"Calling Flight 99."

"That's us." Mary Jane said cheerfully as she and Peter stood.

Peter grabbed M.J.'s carry on bag and put the strap on his shoulder. He grabbed his by the handles. His bag was lighter then hers. Not that it mattered, after all he could lift almost double his weight, thanks to the spider bite two years ago. If that hadn't happened, he would still be Puny Parker.

There was the carry ons. It wasn't counting their luggage. His one suitcase to Mary Jane's two (or was it three?) were on the plane. What in the world did M.J. pack? They would be no more then a week, two at the most. Well, he didn't really know that, it depended on how Harry was.

May gave Mary Jane a hug and kiss on the cheek. She moved to Peter and embraced him for a moment. Then she kissed his cheek lovely. "Give Harry my love and my prayers, dear."

Peter was about to say that he would, when he felt her put money in his hand. "And not one word." She had that stern tone in her voice.

Swallowing a lump in his throat as well as some pride, Peter kissed his aunt's cheek. "Be careful, and I love you."

Something flashed in May's eyes. Sadness? Worry? But as quickly as it came it was gone. "I love you too, kiddo," she smiled.

Shaving the money in his pocket, Peter turned in time to hear Mary Jane ask, "You have my cell number in case you need to reach us right, Aunt Anna?"

"Yes."

"Last call for Flight 99."

With that announcement, Peter and Mary Jane waving goodbye and quickly headed for the gate. They made it with the last of the stragglers.

Once they got onto the plane they located their seats. It wasn't first class, but by luck or fate, they got seats next to each other. The young woman next to the widow looked somewhere in her twenties with all the makeup she had on.

She was flipping through a fashion magazine. She glanced at Mary Jane and Peter as they sat down after putting their carry ons up. She was about to look back at magazine when she gave Mary Jane another glance.

"You're the model for Emma Rose's Perfume, aren't you?" the girl now sounded like she was eighteen or younger. Her brown eyes quickly looked at Peter then back to M.J. awaiting her response.

Mary Jane gave her a polite smile, but Peter could tell she didn't care for the attention, at least were the perfume was concerned.

"Yes, I am."

"They must of given you a bunch of their stuff, didn't they?"

"Some, yes."

"It's gotta be so cool to be model! Do you think you could talk to the people at Emma Rose for me?"

Peter cleared his throat to speak. "The sign's up to fasten seat beats."

After they fastened their seat beats, the girl asked another question. "So, do you think I have what it takes to be a model?"

Mary Jane looked the girl over, she had brown hair that was straight and long. She was pretty in an average sort of way. But she over did her makeup and she was trying to look like she was in her twenties. She could look like it, but no doubt she was still a teen. "Why don't you go down to Emma Rose when they put an ad in the paper about a new line of perfume?"

"Ok, I'll do that," the girl was hoping that maybe she could get an 'in' with Emma Rose, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. Pulling her Discman out, she put her headphones on and went back to her magazine.

"Ah, the life of the well-known." Peter teased his girlfriend.

"Funny, you should talk!" she gave him a knowing glance. In a quieter voice, she asked, "Did you leave your suit at home?"

"Um, yeah." Now that he would be gone, Peter wondered if the city would think that Spider-Man vanished again.

"You know, I didn't gave to finish everything I needed to say yesterday." Peter had to take care with what he said. The girl at the window was blissfully listening to her music, but he didn't what her or anyone else to hear him.

"Elroy is my hometown, M.J. I haven't been there since I was four." Peter's mind went back to his parents, who he couldn't remember save for the pictures that he had. "But that's not it, I had wanted to tell you more last night." But he didn't get a chance to speak.

"I understand, Tiger." Mary Jane took his hand and squeezed it. "You're worried about Harry now that he knows about you, right?"

"Yeah, but he knows what his dad did too. And he has ways of hurting himself and others."

Mary Jane knew there was more to this, but she knew that this wasn't the place to talk about. Peter knew something and it was bothering him. But she hadn't known that Elroy was a familiar place to Peter. She would ask him about that later.

Continuing, Peter said, "I want to Mr. Osborn's grave to think stuff over. I'm not sure what to do. Plus, Harry knows about us, so that could put you in danger." Peter had also talked to the deceased Norman Osborn yesterday. Not that he could really tell Peter what to do with his wayward son.

Peter had grown use to talking to his uncle's grave at times. But then that was late at night, dressed as Spider-Man. He remembered the night a year and a half ago with those reckless teens that almost ran into Uncle Ben's tombstone. He had told his uncle the whole story then, from the spider bite to giving up M.J. for 'great power comes responsibly.'

But it felt more appropriate to talk to Norman about Harry then Uncle Ben yesterday. But then, Peter still carried the guilt of the deaths of both men.

"I faith in you. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Mary Jane broke into his thoughts. She gave him a loving smile. "And I'll be careful. Because I know you'll never let anything happen to me."

Peter nodded, then looked out window into the blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. _I don't know that for sure. You've been in danger too many times, with close calls. But what am I going to do about Harry?_

Mary Jane wanted to bring something up. But she didn't know if it was good time. When she was packing last night, she came across an old diary. She'd put it way the first and only time she had read it. The owner, Anastasia Peterson Watson, some times invaded her thoughts.

She hadn't told anyone about the diary. Though there had times she had wanted to talk to Peter about it. But that had been months ago.

Well, she could tell him the story now, and show him the diary later. It was in her carry on. "Hey, Pete?"

"Hum?" His mind must have been on other stuff.

_There's no turning back now,_ M.J. thought. "I wanted to tell you something that happened last September. I found an diary in my mom's attic…"

* * *

_Elroy_

Harry Osborn still slept. He hadn't stirred since the middle of the night. At least that's what was in his chart.

It was now mid-morning and Cait sat in chair watching the man in the bed rest. He had cuts and bruises on his face and arms were the glass from the window shattered. There was a bandage on his head were it hit the frame of the door. Besides that, his arm was in a sling because his shoulder got displaced. The cuts, bruises, and shoulder would heal, but no one knew what kind of damage his head injury would cause. Luckily there was no internal bleeding. They just had to wait and see what would happen when he did wake up.

Cait didn't have to be on shift yet. She had just come in early to sit with Harry. _I should have been watching were I was going._

She had been dozing at the wheel when she had hit him. Cait hadn't been really tired, but her mind had wandered some too. Well, yeah, she had been tired, but it wasn't fully in the physical sense. But never less, she had rammed into his car. She had kept to the speed, and thought no one was coming. But Cait supposed she had been dozing and not seen him. She had broad sided more of the front side of his car then his door. Cait no doubt would have killed him if she hit his door head on. And that terrified her.

But despite the bruised face, Harry Osborn was gorgeous. Looking at the sleeping man, she had to say that was an understatement. He was like one of these Greek gods from long ago. _Ok, girl, stop drooling!_ She had to stop watching him.

Getting up, Cait walked to the window and looked out. The day was sunny, but there were some clouds. Twirling some of her shoulder length dark brown hair with a finger, Cait sighed.

_Ivan would say playing with my hair is childish, but I'm 19! Everyone deserves to be a kid now and again._

But her brother had been the adult since her father died. At the age of three, Cait's mother had died from cancer. Then her father died when she was seven. Which made Ivan, at the age of 22, her guardian. That was twelve years ago.

Noticing her reflection in the glass of the window, the brunette frowned. She was petite, or maybe elfin, for her father had called her his little elf when she was a girl. Cait supposed she was pretty in her own way, but she wasn't attractive enough to win any beauty pageants.

Not that she wanted to be a beauty queen. Nor did she want to be an actress or a movie star. No, she didn't really want to be a nurse either. Oh, Cait liked nursing, but she didn't have a passion for it like Ivan did.

Hearing a sound behind her, Cait whirled around. It took her a second to see what was going on.

Harry Osborn was blinking his eyes trying to take in his surroundings. He tried to lift his injured arm toward his head, but cried out when it sent sharp pains through his shoulder and arm.

"Don't move your arm!" Cait snapped quietly moving to his side.

Turning toward the voice, Harry moaned when stabbing pain went through his head. After the wave of dizziness passed, he opened his eyes to see what looked like a young girl at his bedside. No, maybe not that young, but somewhere in her teens.

"You shouldn't move, Mr. Osborn." She mentally winced. _Stay professional, Cait. _"Just stay here and I'll go get a doctor."

"Wait!" he rasped out his throat dry from lack of water.

Stopping with concern, she asked, "What?"

"Where am I?"

Cait didn't answer, but got a cup and poured some water in it. After getting a straw and raising this bed, she said, "Drink this slowly."

Harry closed his eyes when the bed rose some. He felt slightly nauseous, but swallowed. After it passed and his dizziness subsided, he got the cup from her and took a sip of the water. "Where am I?" he asked again after he had some of the water.

"In Elroy Hospital. You were in an accident." _That I caused. _She didn't add that part. "Now, I'll be back momentary."

"Answer me one more thing. Who am I?"

* * *

Question, they say that Peter lived in Wisconsin till he had to live with his aunt and uncle, does anyone know where in Wisconsin? Because if no one has said, I am going to use Elroy as Peter's hometown.

To my readers – if any of you are thinking, _Why in the heck didn't I continue explaining the story Mary Jane had to tell Peter,_ I would suggest you go read my story, _Love's Waiting_. But if you don't want to read it, I will try to clear up anything important in the coming chapters. Though (Anastasia) Anna and (Jonathan) Jon's story is important, they're not going to be center people in this one.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_**


	5. Brother of Mine

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, ashthedragon, Rue, and Spyder616. **

**Moonjava – I had fun writing May and Anna. I can't tell you much on Harry cause that would be spoiling the story. But yeah, Harry doesn't get portrayed enough and he can be a sweetheart when he wants to be. But as for insanity… Harry's Mine! P But I'll be nice and share. ;D**

**LordLanceahlot – I authored Love's Waiting. D As for the idea, Marvel sorta thought it up first, cause Harry's had selective amnesia like his father in the comics. Though I thought up this story before I found that out. So, Shh! Don't tell them! **

**Hazelle – I'm glad you think my story 'rocked'. As for the girl, no she wasn't on the train, I would have said something if that was the case. But I'll keep in mind.**

**Mark C – Peter is from Wisconsin from the book, SM1, I don't know the comics have where he was from or not, I haven't read them. As for Anna, she was mentioned in SM2 book, at M.J.'s wedding. I have heard that Anna and May were neighbors, so that's where I got the idea from. As for Peter and M.J. finding out about Harry and helping him out, you'll have to read on.

* * *

**

_Part Five_

**Brother of Mine**

* * *

_Elroy_

_He has amnesia._

That was Cait's first thought to his question. _But you don't know that! But it could be temporary like most other amnesia cases, let's hope that is the case._

"Could you just wait a minute? I have to get the doctor." Cait forced her voice to be calm. She could be wrong.

Her patient still looked perplexed but didn't say anything.

The man who was Harry's doctor, Dr. Leigh, was still working. Most doctors, or nurses for that matter, didn't have a regular eight hour day. They worked longer then that.

"Dr. Leigh," she said to gain his attention. He was writing in a chart for a patient few rooms down.

"Yes, Cait?" the kind elderly doctor asked looking up.

"The patient in room 410, Harry Osborn, woke up, Doctor."

Leigh could tell that Cait didn't wish to finish what she had to say. "How is he?"

"I am not on the clock yet, so I haven't checked his vitals, but when he awoke, he wasn't sure where he was."

"I see, he's distorted."

"Yes, and he doesn't know who he is. Which, could be temporary, right?"

"Yes, or maybe not. I'll see him." Looking at his watch, he asked, "When are you supposed to begin work?"

"Eleven."

"You best start soon, its 10:55," he said pushing up his bifocals.

"Yes, Doctor."

As Cait started her shift, she wondered what Harry's diagnosis would be. She hoped for his sake as well as for his friends, that there was nothing wrong with him.

* * *

_Why did I let her talk me into this? _Was one of many thoughts Ivan had as he waited for Harry Osborn's friends to come through the gate.

Cait had been so convincing an hour ago before she had left for work.

- O – O -

_"Come on, Ivan, can't they stay here?"_

_"Cait, we don't even know these people! And I am sure they can find a place to stay, if they haven't already."_

_"That may be, but we have more then enough space to put whole family in here plus us!" His sister was exaggerating. But they did have space. She continued. "We can try if for a day or two, then go from there. I am sure Peter and his girlfriend are worried about Harry and don't have time to worry about looking for a hotel. And once Harry is out of the hospital, he will need a place to stay."_

**_If he wakes up._**_ Ivan thought. He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you knew them so well."_

_Sighing in exasperation, Cait snapped out, "I don't, but I **did** hit the guy with my car! The least I could is be hospitable."_

_**Sure, why not? If it was your house! **Ivan thought with sarcastically drinking his coffee. He had only gotten two hours of sleep. "Please?" she looked at him like she had when she was a girl wanting her own way. Weakening, Ivan tried not to let his sister have her way. She didn't always get her only way, but it seemed she did more than not. "Why is this so important?"_

_Walking over to the kitchen sink to pour the rest of her coffee down the drain, Cait didn't speak. She opened the dishwasher to up her cup in it._

_"Cait, why?"_

_"Because it's right." She turned back to him, Ivan saw the guilt in her eyes._

* * *

But in the end he agreed. He couldn't back out of it now.

He heard something outside. Glancing out the window, Ivan saw the plane landing.

Now all he had to wait for the couple to come through the gate. He hoped he'd be able to spot them with the description Peter had given him.

* * *

"It's good to be on the ground again," Mary Jane said to Peter who was behind her. She had never been on an airplane before, but this flight had been pleasant enough. But it was nice to get on the ground, even though the plane had been in the air only an hour.

Peter was thinking that their landing held mixed feelings for him. His mind still was taking in what M.J. told him on the plane. Which, Peter had no real proof that Jonathan Parker, or Jon as she called him, was even related to him. There had to be millions of Parkers out there. What were the odds that his great four times over grandfather and Mary Jane's great another four grandmother knew each other? Not counting Jon and Anna's (Jon's nickname for her) tragic love story.

The other thoughts were what would happen when they confronted Harry. Peter was sure he had that performance enhancer. And not to mention that his girlfriend was in serious danger. But he had to just wait and see what was going to happen. He hated that. Peter knew that it was matter _when_ Harry would wake up not _if_.

Trying not to let these thoughts worry him, Peter said in a light teasing tone, "I don't think this beats flying through New York does it?"

Reaching the gate, Mary Jane glanced over shoulder at her boyfriend, and smiled. "You know it, Tiger."

Smiling in return, Peter scanned the area with his blue eyes to see if he could find the doctor he talked to yesterday. They both given descriptions of themselves, but sometimes the best image of oneself was in a picture. He didn't think it hurt any that M.J. was one of the only passengers with red hair. Well, okay, it now was more strawberry blond, but it still was red.

As if to prove his point, a man was walking over toward them. He looked at M.J. then looked at Peter and asked, "Are you Peter Parker?"

"I am, and you're Dr. McKinnon?"

Nodding he asked, giving M.J. a quick glance, "This is your girlfriend?"

"Mary Jane Watson." M.J. spoke up for herself before Peter could.

Sticking out his hand, the doctor shook Mary Jane's hand and then Peter's. "We don't have to be so formal, I hope. You see, my sister, Caitlin, suggested that you stay with us. It would save you the trouble for looking for a place to stay."

The couple looked at each other, a silent conversation only they could understand. Coming to a silent agreement they spoke at the same time. Mary Jane said, "Thanks, that's nice of you." While Peter said, "Great, thank you."

"Please call me Ivan. Well, unless we are at the hospital." He wasn't thrilled with all of this, but he still would be polite.

"If you call us by our first names too," M.J. smiled.

"So, do you want to drop your stuff at the house, or get anything to eat?"

"We were hoping to see Harry." This came from Peter.

"Has there been any change?" asked Mary Jane.

"You will, but it may be best to go to the house first, it's closest. As for your friend, as far as I know he's still asleep. Now why don't-" he was interrupted by a shrill of a cell phone.

It was his, which could mean it may be the hospital, Cait, or a friend; not that he had time for a social life. "Excuse me." Ivan walked away from them to answer his call.

"I guess we should just drop our stuff off at his house."

Mary Jane nodded in agreement. How was Harry going react when he saw them? Correction, _if_ Harry woke up, how would he react?

Neither said anything more but just waited. They couldn't hear what Ivan was saying, even though they both where wondering if it had something to do with Harry. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Ivan came back over to them, his conversation done.

"As I was going to say, we should get your luggage. I'll let you know, that was my sister, Cait. She says your friend woke up."

* * *

Nothing was familiar to him.

Harry didn't know what was worse. Not knowing _where_ he was, or not knowing _who_ he was.

The old doctor wasn't much help. There had been a bunch of questions. None that he knew the answers to. But Leigh wouldn't tell him anything!

His head was still pounding. But he was told he could get some medicine for that. And as long as Harry didn't move his left arm, it didn't feel like a burning knife going down his arm like it had before when he moved it.

An orderly came in with a duffel bag. "Here are some things of yours from your car. The cops found at the scene of the accident, sir. I'm just going to put it in the closet." Harry didn't know what really to say to that but a thank you. After at that, the orderly left without another word.

_I'll have to look in the duffel bag, but it has some answers to my questions,_ Harry thought.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in with a food tray that was covered. She wasn't the one that he had seen before. This one was much older and blond.

She handed him a small paper cup, cheerfully saying, "This should help your headache, Mr. Osborn." She also got a cup, filled it with water and handed it to him. She made no move to uncover his tray, but to make sure he took his pills.

Harry didn't have to wait to take the pills. If it would stop, or at least ease the pain in his head, that was best thing.

"Enjoy your lunch," she gave him a smile and left.

Uncovering his tray, Harry stared at the food, or maybe the better word was lack of. _I should have kept it covered._ He had soup and some tea. Leigh had wanted to start him off light.

With his left arm in sling, eating with his right wasn't a big problem. But it was a little odd, with the IV being in that hand.

The soup was edible, with the few noodles and what had to be chicken broth. Who was he kidding? It tasted like water with a small amount of chicken flavor to spice it up. The tea was the same, but with no flavor. When he was done he pushed the tray aside. He still was a bit hungry, so hopefully since he ate lunch he could get something more solid for dinner.

Well, it was the same as it had been before lunch. But his head wasn't pounding as much. Even his arm wasn't in too much pain. Looking around the room, the other bed was empty. So that meant he was the only occupant.

Who was he? Leigh and everyone else that was in here, called Mr. Osborn. Well, the doctor had said his name was Harry Osborn, but that didn't make him remember who he was. He didn't see himself as what they called him. But then, he didn't know who he was to see himself as.

_Ok, I guess I'm Harry Osborn, unless someone else tells me differently._ Eyeing the room, he had to admit, _None of this looks familiar. Where do I live anyway? Do I have a family somewhere, here, or somewhere else? And what got me here in the first place?_

"How was your lunch?"

Harry turned his head to the direction of the door. It was the girl he had seen when he woke up earlier. She had changed into the same garb like the other nurse had on. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail now too.

"Sure, if you want to call _that_ lunch." He nodded toward his empty tray. _I always like watered down stuff._

Giving him a sympatric smile, Cait said, "Don't worry, hospital food isn't as bad as people say."

"Why? Do they say it's worse?"

Laughing, she said, "I see losing your memory as made you witty, unless of course you always like this." Gasping, she covered her mouth. Turning a bit pink, Cait said in a rush, "I'm so sorry! That was mean of me to say. I am sorry, Mr. Osborn."

Frowning, Harry said, "That alright. But call me Harry, ok?"

"Um, sure. But we have to stick to the rules here." She walked over, and moved his tray table out of the way. Picking up his empty tray she asked, "Do you need anything else, Mr. Osborn?" she was formal, but there was a teasing note in her voice.

"Your name." Harry didn't expect to blurt that out, but he was now curious to what her name was. Cait, like some of the nurses did, put her name tag at the hem of her smock.

"Caitlin McKinnon, but most people just call me Cait."

"Do you mean, as in K-A-T-E?"

"No, it's C-A-I-T."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "I think it suits you," he said at last.

Feeling a hundred butterflies in her stomach from his stare, Cait managed to say, "Thanks." Looking away, she added, "I've got to get back to work." Turning she headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Ivan, Peter, and Mary Jane just reached the fourth floor by elevator. Since it was near 1 o'clock, they saw carts of trays being wheeled out of patients' rooms.

That felt strange to Peter and M.J. because they thought it was close to 2:00 from NY time when it really was 1:00 here. But it was only an hour difference, so it shouldn't take very long to adjust.

Seeing his sister, Ivan called out her name.

Hearing her name, Cait spied her brother coming toward her. "Ivan." She saw two other people with him, they had to be Harry's friends. They looked to be around her age; the guy looked to be quite ordinary, but the girl on the other hand, had the looks to have been popular in high school.

Ivan did the introductions, "Cait, this is Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. This is my sister, Caitlin, but everyone just calls her Cait."

"It nice to meet you, Cait." Mary Jane said giving her a friendly smile.

Cait liked Mary Jane's easygoing manner. Peter's smile was one that was almost shy and boyish. But he didn't say anything.

Just because he was Spider-Man to New York, didn't mean that Peter wasn't still a bit reticent around new people. Since he hadn't heard what fully happened to Harry in the accident, he didn't know that Cait was partly to blame for it.

Peter always saw himself as short, but Dr. McKinnon's sister beat the mark. If she was standing side by side next to him, her head would barely reach his shoulder.

If she knew Peter's thoughts, Mary Jane may have agreed with him. But she hoping Cait could tell them of their friend.

"How is Harry?" Peter asked. Though he and Harry weren't on the best of terms, he hoped his friend was alright.

Cait figured it was best to start with the physical injuries Harry had, but she didn't have the right to say anything, she needed to find Dr. Leigh. "I have to find the doctor first."

After she left, Mary Jane looked at Ivan. "Do you know what's going on with Harry?"

Knowing part of what was going on, Ivan knew he couldn't say anything. Cait wasn't allowed to tell him anything, because of patient confidentiality. But he knew that there was something going on. "You will have to wait until you talk to Harry's doctor."

"Should we wait, or can we see him?"

"Wait."

After about five minutes, a doctor with salt and pepper hair came down the hall.

"Dr. McKinnon," he said shaking Ivan's hand. They were colleges, but they worked in different parts of the hospital. Seeing Peter and Mary Jane, he introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Leigh. And you're friends of Harry Osborn?"

"Yes," M.J. answered. "I'm Mary Jane Watson, this is my boyfriend, Peter Parker."

Peter stopped breathing for a second, then smiled. That was the first time M.J. had introduced him as her boyfriend. Quickly getting to the matter at hand, he said, "I got at call from Dr. McKinnon about Harry yesterday. Can you tell us how he is?"

"You know he was in a car accident?" They nodded. "He has some minor abrasions on his face and arms. He dislocated his left shoulder, but it should fully mend over the next month. But what I am concerned about is the abrasion on the side of his head. This is the reason he hasn't woke up until now, I believe." Pausing Leigh continued. "When Mr. Osborn awoke earlier, he was unaware of his surroundings. Now that is normal for most patients when they are on a semi-coma state until they became more coherent. But I am afraid in your friend's case, he has amnesia. Now I don't know-"

"Wait, are you saying that Harry doesn't know who he is?" Peter interrupted the doctor. He was still trying to taking in all that Leigh had said.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, Mr. Parker. As I was saying, it could be temporary. Most cases are."

_And sometimes there not_, Ivan thought. He wasn't going to say anything, but he hadn't expected this. Cait hadn't said anything, but that explained why she sounded strange over the phone.

Coming to the same conclusion, Mary Jane spoke, "But there still is the possibly that Harry may never remember who he is?"

"That is correct, Ms. Watson. I would like him to stay overnight for observation, but he can leave tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"Can they see him?" Ivan decided to save Peter and Mary Jane the trouble of asking.

"Yes, but keep it brief. I want Mr. Osborn to rest. He is in room 410. But I must stress to you, don't get discouraged if he doesn't recognize you."

_Sure. That's easy for you to say, you're not his friend._ Peter had to bite his tongue to stop himself for speaking his thoughts. _You're not in costume, buddy. _"Thank you."

"If there is any problems have the nurse page me." Saying this, he turned and walked down the hall.

"I'll just sit in the waiting room over there." Ivan nodded in the direction of a small waiting room nearby.

"Thanks for everything," Peter said to him.

"It's not a problem." _Lair. The only reason you're doing this is for Cait._

After he walked way, M.J. asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." But Peter's thoughts were different. _You've faced criminals, supervillians, and nearly getting killed before. But now coming to face your best friend, who may not remember you or himself worries you? Well, I've just got to do it._

Walking to room 410, they both paused before opening the door. Since they didn't know if Harry was awake, the came in on quiet feet. The TV was on.

Would Harry remember us? M.J. wondered. Will he remember everything that's happened? Slowly and silently they both walked over to the bed near the window. Harry was awake. Looking at them, his face gave no indication of his thoughts.

"Hi, Harry," Mary Jane said waiting to see what he would say, or do.

Harry frowned at them. "Did you need something?"

Both Peter and Mary Jane knew then that Harry didn't know who they were. His eyes didn't have that sparkle of familiarity to them.

* * *

Notes: I am basing a lot of Harry's character from the books because it is flushed out more. But if anyone wants to gave me pointers on Harry, or their POV (point of view), that would be great.

I don't know a thing about hospitals or medical stuff so please excuse any errors. I probably watched _way_ too much **ER** years ago. I know, that doesn't count.

Also this is the last part I'm going to be posting for awhile. I have a nasty writer's block, so I don't know when I'll be able to write more of this till I get more of the story figured out. Please be patient by waiting.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_**


	6. Responsibly

**Thank you LordLanceahlot for your review. Part Six had edited again. No one's been pressuring me to update, I just haven't update as fast as I had been. **

**Thanks for the great reviews on _Time Cannot Erase_, ashthedragon, Mark C, Moonjava, Hazelle, jjonahjameson, LordLanceahlot, Knottaclue. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, Spyder616, LordLanceahlot, and Hazelle, Mark C. **

**Jjonahjameson – I think I answered most of your replies in emails, but thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you like the story so much as well as the OC's. Thank you so so much for your input on this part.**

**Moonjava – Sorry the last part made you teary eyed. Hopefully this next one will better. Thanks to your review, you helped me think of a way to have M.J. in the beginning of this part.**

**Anyone wondering about Cait and Harry, you'll just have to read more of the story to see about it.**

_Part Six_

**Responsibly**

* * *

_The doctor did warn us, but it's different to actually see it._ Peter thought. _Now where do we all go from here?_

Clearing his throat to speak, Peter said with forced cheerfulness, "I'm Peter Parker, and this my girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson." Pausing, he waited to see what Harry's reaction would be. When he didn't get any; just a look of curiosity, Peter continued, "We're friends of yours from New York City."

_These two know who I am?_ Harry thought hopefully. _Maybe they can answer all the questions I have. I can just ask them, right?_

"So my name is really Harry Osborn?"

"Yes, that's your real name. How are you feeling?" Mary Jane asked. Since they could see that what Dr. Leigh said was true about Harry's cuts, bruises, and his shoulder.

"Alright, I guess. They've given me stuff for the pain."

Peter and Mary Jane went over to the two chairs on Harry's side of the room. When they seated themselves, they weren't sure what to say.

"So…we're friends? How did we meet?" Since Harry wasn't sure where to start with all of his questions, he guessed that he could start at the beginning of their friendship.

Peter glanced at Mary Jane, but she remained quiet. He couldn't ask her what was wrong at that moment, but he speculated it had to do with Harry. Knowing Harry was waiting for an answer to his inquiry, he answered, "We met in high school, in senior year. You had changed schools."

Harry tried to think of the time Peter spoke of, but his mind was blank. "How long ago was that?"

"Two years ago. We were 18 then, we're 20 now. Well…actually, you turned 21 in January." _And M.J. doesn't turn 20 until July._

Peter remembered fully well what happened on Harry's 21st birthday. By a small miracle, Peter hadn't been busy with classes yet, and the city seemed to light up for a bit on needing Spider-Man. But then, Spider-Man was the reason that evening got messed up too…

* * *

_"Come on in, Pete. Haven't seen you in ages."_

_"Happy birthday, Harry," Peter said as he stepped into the Osborn House. He didn't comment on Harry's last remark. What could he say to that? Certainly not the truth!_

_Peter had only been here a few times, but it seemed every time he came, he got more uncomfortable. Harry had invited him to stay here last year, but he declined. Even with his rundown apartment, he could never live here._

_The guilt of Norman Osborn's death still weighted heavily upon him. There was also the fact that Harry hated Peter's alias, Spider-Man. Speaking of the web slinger…_

_"Sorry I'm late."_

_Brushing Peter's words off with a wave of his hand, Harry said, "It's no big deal. Out taking pictures for Jameson, right?" Though Harry's tone was friendly, it turned slightly hard at the last word._

_"Actually, no, I wasn't." Peter didn't want to get in an argument with Harry over Spider-Man. Especially when he could tell that Harry had been drinking. From his guess, Harry was just a bit tipsy. "I was at an interview for a job."_

_"Oh, really? Where?"_

_Peter turned from his friend to see Mary Jane walking up to them. Finding himself tongue-tied, Peter didn't respond right away. "Um…" he cleared his throat, "Just a pizza delivery job." But the then he didn't add that he had taken that interview more then hour ago. Just looking at her, he thought, **She is so beautiful…but I can't have her.**_

_As if to prove that point, his spider sense starting going off. In the distance he could just barely hear the sound of a gun shot. Then there was another. **No, no, no. Not now!**_

_"I've got to go."_

_Harry and Mary Jane looked at him in disbelief. "Why?" they both asked at the same time._

_"I…forgot to lock up at home." Peter didn't wait for them to say anything more. He opened the front door; leaving them to stare after him in his wake._

_**Why is it that anytime I want to do something with the people I care about, Spider-Man always interrupts it?** Peter thought in frustration as he ran to the nearest alley. He didn't have an answer save for what Uncle Ben had said a year and half ago._

**_With great power comes great responsibly. And it's my curse._**

* * *

Peter remembered that night all too well. He hadn't gotten back to Harry's house until about forty-five minutes later.

Remembering that he was still talking to Harry, he continued with, "We live in Manhattan."

"Do I have any family?"

Peter swallowed. _Be careful on how much you reveal, Parker. _"No, your parents are deceased."

The door to Harry's room opened. A nurse came in, seeing Peter and Mary Jane, she said, "You're gong to have to leave now, Mr. Osborn needs his rest." Harry frowned at the nurse for being so formal. She waited for them to say their goodbyes.

"Alright," Peter said to the nurse. Turning to his friend and said, "We'll see you later, buddy."

"Sure." Harry nodded in agreement.

After saying goodbye, the couple left the room. After walking a few feet, Peter stopped. Facing his girlfriend, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, no, Mary Jane closed her eyes. Taking her in his arms, Peter didn't say anything. He just held her. He felt a few of her tears dampen his shirt. After some minutes pasted, M.J. pulled away. Wiping the remaining tears with his thumbs, Peter waited for her to speak.

"Oh Peter, what are we going to do?"

Thinking the same thing, Peter didn't know what say. But he thought, _What would Uncle Ben say, if he where here?_ After a moment, an answer came to him. "I don't know, M.J. But we'll just have to be there for Harry."

* * *

Sitting Indian style on her bed, Mary Jane was brushing her hair and thinking about different things. Peter knocked on her opened door, taking her out of her daydreaming.

"Come in, Pete."

Instead of sitting on the bed in front of her, Peter sat behind her. "Can I have your brush?"

Handing it over, M.J. was not completely surprised when he started brushing her hair. His touch was soft, his strokes gentle. They sat in companionable silence.

The room was a mix of different blues, to the comforter from the walls. The walls had a light shade of blue the same color as the sky. The carpet was a mix of blues, ranging from light to dark specks that blended together. The comforter, which was light since it was nearly summer, was blue checked. Navy blue blended in with the sky blue checks. It was perfect to suit guests male or female. There also was one dresser made of oak, and a closet.

She couldn't say the same for Peter's room. It was the attic, and though it had carpeting, the walls were bare. Ivan had said that originally Cait was going to have some friends work with her this summer. One decided to volunteer somewhere else, and the other was going to be on vacation with family and friends for the next few weeks.

The attic had two beds, one on one side near a window, and another bed was on the far side of the attic with its own widow. There were two dressers made of pine, but no closet. The attic was a good size, about as big as two small dorm rooms. The roof slanted sharply on all sides, but there still was enough room to walk around without having to bend over. The stairway leading downstairs was in the middle of the room. Both beds were now made because Ivan had shown Peter where the sheets were kept.

Peter had felt it was best that M.J. took the guest room, and he and Harry would take the attic. Though Peter hadn't said, she knew that he wanted to keep an eye on their friend.

"So, what are you going to tell Harry?"

Peter continued to brush her hair. "What do you mean?"

"Since he doesn't know us, don't you think you should tell him some different things?"

"More on how we know him and how all of us…are friends?"

"And about his father."

Feeling Peter stop brushing her hair, Mary Jane turned around to face him. "Don't you think Harry should know the truth?"

"Yeah, of course. But we shouldn't tell him everything at once. This is rough on him as it is."

Nodding, Mary Jane got up. Walking over to her dresser, that had most of her clothes in it, she got something out of it. Coming back and sitting down again, she handed Peter a faded rose colored leather bond book. "This is Anna's diary."

"M.J., you do know that it's very unlikely that this Jon Parker you mentioned is related to me?"

"I know. But I think you should read it anyway."

Opening the thin volume, Peter looked at the first page. The words were faded, but still readable. "We could read this in the living room." Looking back up at Mary Jane, he added, "Unless if you want me to read it on my own?"

"No, I haven't read it since the first time. But it's interesting…" M.J. trailed off as she stood up with Peter.

"What's that?"

"I think my Grandmother Anna helped me make the decision I did that day a week ago."

Looking at her, Peter asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Jon made the choice for Anna to stay and marry Eric. He didn't let _her_ make her own decision."

"Mary Jane, from what you told me, if Jon _is_ related to me, and Anna had gone with him, _we_ may have become related."

"I know. That's the only reason that I'm relieved about the whole relationship with Jon and Anna."

When they reached the living room, the couple got comfortable on the love seat. The book between them, they read and talked about Anna's story until early evening.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Ivan tried to get the sleepiness out of them.

Looking at the clock, it read 6:45, which meant he had gotten about four hours of sleep. He'd have to get Cait from the hospital soon.

Going downstairs, Ivan found Peter and Mary Jane in the living…reading a book together. They looked up when they heard him enter the room.

"Hope we didn't wake you," Mary Jane said, they had been reading and talking over her great great great great grandmother's diary. But maybe they had woken Ivan up.

"No, you didn't. I have got to get Cait from the hospital, are you guys hungry? I'll pick up something on the way home."

"Sure, that would be great." Peter said. Pulling out the money Aunt May had given him, he saw there were two twenties. He was going to pay his aunt back as soon as he could when he got back.

"No. That's not necessary."

"But we don't what to be-" Peter started.

"It's your first night here, I don't mind. Use the money for some groceries, or whatever you need," Ivan meant what he said.

M.J. could see Peter wanted to argue the point, so she said, "Okay, fine. But we'll get lunch for you and Cait tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal." He didn't care one way or the other, but was glad to see the couple wasn't the type to be stingily. "I just some hoagies at the store, and some ice cream, do you have any certain kind you like?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't get anything with nuts." Mary Jane said remembering their grade school days. She giggled.

Peter shot her a look. He could guess what she was thinking of. It wasn't a happy memory. When they were in third grade, Peter had eaten a brownie with nuts in it, unaware of the fact. He had learned, later on, that one of the kids had switched it for the plain brownie on his tray. Luckily for Peter allergy to nuts was a mild one. Needless to say, his face and arms had become red and blotchy. That was what the kids saw, but Peter's entire body had gotten hives.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Mary Jane said, but giggled again remembering a very red and uncomfortable boy that long ago day. Not that she had thought it was funny then, but it was one of those things that you could laugh at years later.

Seeing all of this, Ivan could only guess what was going on between the couple. "I take it you're allergic?" he questioned the younger man.

"Just a mild one." But turning to his girlfriend, he said, "I can't believe you'd remember that." He shook his head in disbelief. But he grinned, letting Mary Jane know that he wasn't really upset over it.

Shrugging but returning the smile, M.J. just said, "I guess you never know what you remember from school days."

"So, you knew each other since grade school?"

"Yeah, we were neighbors since we were six."

M.J. raised an eyebrow her boyfriend, she vaguely knew that, but she didn't think Peter had remembered that.

Whistling, Ivan looked amazed. "You've known each since and been a couple for a long time, then?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

"I see," When they didn't explain farther, he said, "I've got to get Cait, I should be back in a half an hour."

* * *

After everyone had their hoagies and chips, they sat around the McKinnon table getting acquainted with each other. The atmosphere was a relaxed one, they each had coffee or tea in front of them. The ice cream was in the freezer for later.

Peter and Mary Jane learned about Ivan's life as an ER doctor, though he didn't say much on it. They found out Cait was going to nursing school. Cait was more the outspoken one, she mentioned about her parents, but didn't say much on it. The couple could see that the siblings loved each other, even though they were quite different. Ivan was reserved, but pleasant. Cait was friendly and open.

Ivan and Cait learned about Mary Jane's acting career was taking off. M.J. didn't brag about it but stated it more or less like her job, but one she loved to do.

They learned that Peter was going in his third year at Empire State University majoring in science. Provided he got to his summer classes, and passed them, which Peter kept that to himself. He also told them about being a freelancer at the _Daily Bugle_ and he took pictures for them. But he didn't mention Spider-Man, mainly because he didn't think anyone in Elroy, as well as for the rest of the U.S., knew about him.

Boy, was he ever wrong about that. After finding out about he was photographer, Cait asked him the question he was stunned to hear but dreaded. "So is it true that New York City has a superhero?"

"Cait, they probably make half of that stuff up to sell papers!" Ivan said irritated.

_Isn't that truth_, Peter thought. But he'd have to see where Cait was going with this before he said anything. If he could keep quiet about Spider-Man, he would.

He wasn't going to tell Ivan or Cait about his identity, but if they didn't know about Spidey, then maybe Harry wouldn't know about him either. Unless he got his memory back…

Ignoring her brother, Cait asked again, "Well?"

"What have you heard?" M.J. was wondering where this was going, she knew that Peter wouldn't give out anything freely. After all he didn't have the _Bugle_ put his name on the photos of Spider-Man.

"I think the news mentioned the name Spider-Man. Right, Ivan?"

"I can't remember, I wasn't paying attention."

Cait once again ignored her brother's annoyed tone. "Is that right?" she asked Peter and M.J with unveiled interest.

Clearing his throat, Peter said, "Yeah…there's someone out there called Spider-Man."

Frowning, Cait wondered, _Peter acts like I trying to pry the worst thing out of him. _'Well, does he help the people or what?"

"Spider-Man tries to help the city when he can."

"Have you ever got pictures of him?"

"Sometimes. Not often."

"How come?"

"Most of the newspapers think Spider-Man is only helping people for his own gain." _And Jameson smears my name around like I behind every wrong thing that goes on the city._

Cait quizzed them some more, but she didn't find out too much. Perhaps, Peter and Mary Jane didn't think much of Spider-Man. _Though,_ Cait thought, _it would be amazing to have someone helping the people, was there for them; who was there to keep the crime rate down._

Ivan had remained quiet, but observant. Peter wasn't comfortable talking about Spider-Man. He was sure that if he was in the younger man's shoes, he would have bragged about getting to take any pictures of a masked hero.

Mary Jane didn't say much either, if Ivan could guess, most women her age would think someone like that was incredible. He had half expected to her to say she was practically in love the superhero. But no, the couple stated some facts about this Spider-Man. That was it.

Why did he have the inkling that they knew more then they led on for Cait and him to believe?

* * *

Note: I writing this as I get inspired, I'm still working the kinks out. I may not get this updated as fast as everyone likes, but I have to see time gives me. All I can say is that this story is turning out longer then I expected. It's my longest Spidey story to date as well as my next to longest story to date.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	7. Wondering Who You Are

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other fics, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, jjonahjameson, Moonjava, and ****Mark C. Hazelle, thanks for telling me what you think in your email.**

**LordLanceahlot – No, awesomest isn't a word. Thanks for the review, no one's pressuring me, I had been updating like crazy before, but I just may need to barrow your stick to fight off the writer's block. And speaking of updates…do you plan to write anymore Spidey fics? I love your short Peter/M.J. ones.**

**Thanks to jjonahjameson for all of your input for the chapter as well as for beta reading this for me.**

_Part Seven_

**Wondering Who You Are**

* * *

Sunlight.

That was the first thing Harry saw when he woke up. It reflected off the wall, from the half closed blinds.

Taking in a deep breath as he sat up, Harry felt like he hurt worse today then he had yesterday. He was still sore everywhere, but it wasn't so bad. The pain was tolerable.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to the events of yesterday. It was strange to say the least. People he didn't know, or least remember, knew more about him then he knew about himself. Peter was obviously a good friend of his. From what he could tell, Peter was just an average, everyday kind of guy; there wasn't anything extraordinary about him.

Peter's girlfriend on the other hand…Mary Jane was her name, if Harry remembered right. She had been pretty quiet. But then, he'd have to say Mary Jane was just plain pretty, no, in fact, beautiful was a better word to describe her.

Peter and Mary Jane did make an odd pair indeed. Harry wouldn't go so far as to say they were the most unlikely couple, but then he didn't know either of them that well.

Cait seemed nice, she was cute in her own way. Harry wasn't sure what to think where she was concerned, mainly because he had just only met her yesterday. But one thing was sure, she wasn't as good looking as Mary Jane was.

Not knowing what to think, Harry didn't know what to say or do about anyone. He felt like he didn't know who he was. He hated that he would have ask Peter and Mary Jane about himself. It was maddening.

His door opened, he was somewhat surprised to see it was Cait herself. "You're here early," he commented. He almost said, _I had been just thinking about you a minute ago,_ but caught himself in time.

"I'm working for a few hours today. Peter and Mary Jane should be here with my brother later on," she said, setting down his breakfast tray. Harry hadn't met Ivan yet, but Cait had told him yesterday that he was going to be staying at their house.

"What do you think about Peter and Mary Jane?" Since Harry didn't remember his two friends, he thought he could get Cait's opinion of them. Perhaps she could tell him about them.

"They're good friends of yours, of that I have no doubt," she said but then hesitated.

Cait wasn't sure if it was her place to mention everything the couple had told Ivan and her yesterday. It was probably pointless to tell him about all of that and the little bit of information she did pry out of Peter and Mary Jane about Spider-Man. Harry, no doubt, wouldn't remember any of that anyways.

As far as Spider-Man went, she got a general idea on what he looked like. She had never seen him on TV. Cait almost wished that Peter had a picture of him so she could see what he looked like. Though neither Peter nor Mary Jane had said, she could tell they liked the masked hero. They talked of him causally like he was just an everyday person, but since they lived in New York City, or Manhattan really, the 'wowness' had worn off of them. She had thought Spider-Man would get a "Yowza" from them.

Cait knew that Harry wanted some type of an answer. "We just talked about some basic stuff: jobs, school, things along that line," she said carefully. "But you're going to have to ask them, so they can tell you more about their lives. I couldn't," she quickly added before he could question her on it.

"Do they say anything about me?" Harry asked. Since they had been quite vague, he thought maybe Cait knew something.

Shaking her head, no, Cait wished she had _something_ to tell him. She could tell Harry her impression of them. Peter and Mary Jane knew him better then she did, they could answer his questions.

"I think they're worried about you. After all, Peter and Mary Jane did come all this way to make sure you were alright. Not everyone would do that." Cait knew from her own experience that was true. But she had forgiven those in question years ago.

Harry had been hoping for more information about them than that, but whatever he wanted to know he'd have to ask Peter and M.J. himself.

"I've got to go back to work. I'll see you later."

Nodding to her as she left, Harry pulled off the lid of the tray. Yes, he had the breakfast of champions. Looking at it, he frowned. Maybe he shouldn't complain about it, he hadn't even tasted it yet. Plus, it looked like he got more food then he had had for lunch yesterday.

After tasting it, he wished for the watered down soup he had had. Forcing himself, he ate most of it until he thought he was full. Full, no that wasn't right word. Perhaps the food was enough to satisfy his hunger.

Getting up, he walked over to the closet that held his duffel bag. Not bothering to look through it, he was just pleased to see there were some clothes in it that he could change into. He would look through the bag later on.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about the stupid IV, he'd had it taken out last night. Even though his friends wouldn't be coming until later, Harry was going to get ready now. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Showering eased some of the stiffness from his muscles.

Now out of the shower, a towel around his waist, Harry looked at himself in mirror. He had the one white bandage on the left side of his head, the left side of his face was black and blue. There were small cuts dotting his face, but he must have covered his eyes to protect them from flying glass, because there wasn't a scratch in sight. Looking in the mirror with his own brown eyes, he thought, _I've seen myself all my life, but I don't recognize this stranger staring back at me._

Studying himself or, making a closer inspection, he took in the curly, dark blond hair that brushed his collar. He looked at his brown eyes, and then at the dark circles around them. Had he been sleeping badly before this? He wished he knew. The slight hollowness to his cheeks gave his face an almost harsh look. His unsmiling mouth looked like it was set in stone. He looked older then his 21 years.

As he dressed he noticed his tough frame was muscular, but not overly so. The jeans he donned were slightly loose. Must have lost weight, or maybe he hadn't been eating as he should have been?

Now dressed, not without a small amount of pain, and with the sling back in place, Harry unfortunately had nothing to do. Since he couldn't remember anything, thinking was out of the question. Unless he wanted to drive himself insane questioning what his life had been like before this hospital room.

Since he hadn't bothered to look through his bag earlier, Harry figured now would be as good a time as any to see what was there. He had to admit he was more than a little curious to see what was in there. Especially if he could find something that gave him clues about who he was.

* * *

The ride over to the hospital was a quiet one. Ivan didn't have to go to work until early evening. He was going to be doing the 'graveyard' shift, or working all night, until 6:00 AM.

Peter and M.J. sat in the backseat, each one in his or her own thoughts. Mary Jane was watching the passing scenery as they drove by. Her thoughts weren't fully on everything Elroy held. She was thinking of some of the things she and Peter had talked about this morning. Both of them were concerned for Harry; they hoped they could help him. But there was also the matter of the diary.

Peter wasn't sure what to think of the diary. Mary Jane and he had talked some more about it that morning. She had suggested going to the library for information about Jon Parker or his son, Derrick. Neither of them even knew where in Wisconsin they had lived. Just because Elroy was Peter's hometown, that didn't mean that Jon or Derrick had lived here.

But going to the library or on the internet may give them some clues to see if the Parker line after Derrick had continued on. There still was a one in a million chance that Peter could be related to them.

Today wasn't the day to go searching for answers. Harry needed to get settled at Ivan and Cait's house, then Peter and M.J. had to see what Cait was going to do. She had offered to show them around town, that is if Harry was up to it. They didn't think their friend would want to be cooped up in the house. It was just something that they would have to play by ear.

Ivan parked in the hospital parking lot. He was glad that his sister was going to be getting a car, even a temporary one, to drive to work.

Since Cait only worked till noon, they were coming to pick her up while they got Harry released. On the way back to the house, Cait was going to be dropped off to pick out a rental car until she could get a used car she liked. Just because Ivan was a doctor didn't mean he got a huge salary.

Now in the hospital, Peter went to sign the papers for Harry to be released. While he did that, Mary Jane and Ivan headed up to Room 410. M.J. wondered how Harry would be today compared to how he was yesterday.

Will he remember anything? Does he remember Peter and me at all?

"What's your opinion of Spider-Man?"

M.J. was jolted out of her thoughts by Ivan's question. "What?"

Repeating his question, Ivan waited for her answer.

"Didn't we talk about this last night?" she said lightly.

"Yes, we did. But I'm sure you have your own opinion on Spider-Man."

"What exactly are you asking?"

"You and Peter skirted around Cait's inquires last night. Why was that?"

"We answered her questions."

"Only general answers, nothing specific. I get the impression you don't want say much on Spider-Man. What do you think of him?"

As they stepped out of the elevator, Mary Jane putted forward her best acting skills, keeping her face expressionless as possible. She didn't want Ivan to think his interrogation was putting her on the spot. Laughing lightly, she said, "I thought you could care less about Spider-Man."

Shrugging, he said, "I don't care a whit about it. I just think you and Peter know more than you're telling me and Cait."

"Why do you say that?" _Damn, he's getting suspicious, I've got to talk to Peter about this._

"Because you're avoiding answering my question. You do have your own opinion of Spider-Man, I think," he said rubbing his breaded chin.

"Not that this is any of your business, but I think Spider-Man is heroic for trying to do what he can to help the people of New York."

"But he wasn't there during 9/11." Ivan pointed out.

"I'm not saying Spider-Man is someone immortal. I think he is a human being just like the rest of us. Besides, Spider-Man didn't appear until two years ago. And you know as well as I do that that 9/11 happened a year before that." Mary Jane stopped herself from adding that she and Peter had been seniors in high school at that point. She'd better watch what she said, she was getting defensive.

Thinking that it was best to remain quiet, Ivan didn't say anything. Perhaps it would be better just had keep a close eye on Peter and Mary Jane for now. That may be the best thing, since their friend did have amnesia.

Though Ivan didn't say anything, M.J. was glad to see Harry's room. Upon entering his room, Ivan and Mary Jane found him channel surfing in the armchair.

"Hi, Harry," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," he gave her a polite smile and stood, then looked at Ivan inquisitively.

"I'm Cait's brother, Ivan McKinnon. I'm also an ER doctor here."

"That's neat," Harry really didn't know what to say to Ivan, who already knew about him.

"I'm going to go find Cait," Ivan said to the both of them. After being acknowledged with a 'sure', he left the room to look for his sister.

Frowning in uncertainty, Harry asked, "Wasn't there someone with you yesterday?"

"Peter, he is on his way up. I'm Mary Jane," she supplied in case he forgot.

"Right, I knew that," he said nodding.

"I'm sure yesterday was crazy for you," she trailed off. _This is so awkward, what to do you say to someone you know, but they don't know you?_

Once again Peter showed up and saved the day. "Hi ya, Harry," he said brightly.

"Hey."

Mary Jane could tell this was strange for Peter too. Taking his hand, she felt he needed the contact as much as she did. They stood in strained silence.

"You mentioned that my parents were deceased. What happened to them?"

"You mentioned at one point that your mother died of a terminal illness. I don't know much about the facts because you never talked about it."

As Mary Jane listened to what Peter had just said, she couldn't help thinking, _Norman Osborn said his wife was gold digger, yet she died of fetal illness. Were does all of the pieces of this crazy puzzle fit together?_

"And my father?"

Mary Jane dared to glance at Peter's reaction to this from the corner of her eye. Though the expression on Peter's face didn't change, something was in his eyes, sadness mixed in with guilt. Had Harry noticed this?

Before Peter had a chance to answer, the door opened again, Ivan came back in. "Cait is getting her things, are you ready?" he asked them.

"Yes," Peter said, maybe a bit too quickly while holding up the discharge papers. Grabbing Harry's duffel bag, he swung it over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Cait came to the door with an orderly at her heels. Though Harry thought it was ridiculous, it was hospital policy for patients to be escorted out in a wheelchair. As they all headed for the elevator, Harry glanced at Peter and Mary Jane. _Cait was right about these two._

But something about it didn't feel right to him. All he knew was he didn't like it. At this point in time, Harry didn't understand that the seed of jealousy he felt toward his best friend was starting to bud again.

* * *

Peter wasn't sure what to feel. Maybe it was worry, dread, or relief? If Harry knew what he was trying to do, or understood _what_ he was trying to find…he was pretty much a dead man. A dead man with un-human powers to that of a spider.

It had nothing to do with Spider-Man or the fact that Harry hated him because he believed Peter killed his father. Which wasn't the truth in the first place.

Peter believed the Goblin had tried to kill him. He'd just gotten out of the way in time before the deed became reality. To this day, he didn't believe it was Norman himself who tried to kill him. He didn't know if Mr. Osborn had tried to kill himself along with Peter. Had a part of Norman thought that dying would kill the Goblin? Or had the Goblin meant to get out of the way before the glider came through? Despite the fact this was a twisted Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde story gone terribly wrong, Peter knew that, just like Spider-Man was a part of who he was, Norman Osborn was who, or rather what, the Green Goblin was.

No, it had nothing to do with the Green Goblin, but everything to do with the performance enhancer. The truth of the matter was that Peter had gone though Harry's duffel bag. Since Harry hadn't been in the room, Peter had quickly gone though his bag to find the enhancer.

* * *

_Setting the duffel bag down on Harry's bed, Peter eyed it. Knowing that he shouldn't go through his friend's things, Peter still knew he had to find that performance enhancer._

_There were some clothes, so Harry had planned to leave for at least for some time. Although there wasn't much clothing, just enough to last a few days._

_His cell phone, which was off. Turning it on, Peter saw that Harry had missed numerous calls. Peter didn't know everyone who called, but he would bet that most of the people who called were from OsCorp. _

**_Had Harry just left with no warning, or had he said something to someone?_**

_Shaking his head, Peter turned off the phone. Harry wouldn't be able to answer anything until he remembered everything. Then, Peter remembered something of his own. The mirror in Harry's study had been ruined by the dagger he'd meant to use to stab Spider-Man, no, him. Had his friend just lost it and shattered the mirror? **Maybe Harry was that upset about finding out that **I** was Spider-Man and not some unknown person.**_

_There was nothing else in the bag. Peter checked it again. There was nothing there, no performance enhancer. If it wasn't there, where was it?_

* * *

That was hours ago. Now, true to M.J. and his word, they were going to treat Ivan and Cait to late lunch, or more like an early dinner. They both agreed the deli a few blocks away would be a good place to grab some sandwiches.

"Do you want me to come along?" Cait figured she'd ask though she was fairly sure they'd want to have some time to themselves.

"Nah." Mary Jane shook head, no. "We're good, aren't we, Pete?"

Nodding, Peter grabbed a pad of paper to write down what everyone wanted. "We'll just get everyone's orders here."

Now, walking hand and hand to the deli, M.J. mentioned what happened at the hospital with Ivan. He hadn't brought the subject of Spider-Man back up.

_We can't just not tell Ivan not ask questions because would just give him more to ask. And if Harry hears about Spider-Man, he may put two and two together._

"We'll just have to watch what we say."

"Peter, why didn't you tell Harry about his father?"

"We got interrupted." M.J. gave him a pointed look. "Ok, I wasn't sure how to tell Harry about Norman and hoping to not have him question it."

"And what if he remembers what happened?"

Coming to the deli, Peter didn't want to continue this conversation inside. Before going in he turned to her and simply asked, "Can we talk about this later?"

Nodding, Mary Jane walked in with him. While they got the sandwiches, she couldn't help thinking, _Peter is still reluctant to share anything that has to do with Spider-Man. Which has a lot to do with Harry and his father too._

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	8. In His Shadow

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, Moonjava, Hazelle, and jjonahjameson, ****LordLanceahlot, and ****Mark C.**

* * *

_Part Eight_

**In His Shadow**

* * *

_He was in a room, it was dark. But he felt the cold air surround him. Where was he?_

_Blinking, Harry let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Though he couldn't see the room that well, he could make out that it was an office, or den of some kind._

_Looking around in the moonlight, he saw a body, a corpse, lying on a chaise. It was covered in a blanket soaked with blood. A chill went down his spine. Who…_

_The face was in the shadows, so Harry couldn't see who it was. Who was this person?_

_Feeling another blast of cold wind on his face, Harry looked toward the French doors. Someone was there, glimmering in the light of the moon, but it was too shadowy, Harry couldn't make the person out._

_Had this person killed the one on the couch? Harry couldn't speak or move, it was like he wasn't even there. The person didn't even see him, it seemed._

_A surge of anger went through him. What had the one on the couch done to get murdered so? The unfairness of it all nearly choked him. Or was it grief?_

_The shadow moved a few steps backward then stopped. Harry tried to make out what it looked like, but he couldn't. Shutting his eyes tightly, he wondered if when he opened them, he would be able to see the person._

_But when he finally opened his eyes, Harry was surrounded by darkness. Black suffocating darkness, with no light to see._

_But he wasn't alone. It was like many voices were talking to him at once. In reality it was one voice. It was familiar somehow, but it was very menacing._

_Tauntingly, it started out in a singsong, mocking voice.** "Weak, weak, WEAK!"**_

**_"You're weak."_**

**_"You swore to make Spider-Man pay."_**

**_"You were always weak."_**

**_"Now make him pay."_**

**_"You'll always be weak until you take control."_**

**_"Now you know the truth about Peter."_**

_Harry shook his head, trying to deny what the voice was saying. Yet it sounded…recognizable to him. The words…and voice. It was so eerily familiar._

**_"Be strong, Harry."_**

**_"Avenge me."_**

_Covering his head, Harry tried to block out the voice that was screaming at him now. But it wouldn't be silent._

**_"AVENGE ME!"_**

_No!_

_He wished he could get out of this hell he was in. But the voice just laughed at him._

_**"Avenge me…"** the voice whispered right next him. It surrounded him. Harry wasn't going to be able get away…_

_Once more he cried out, "No!"_

_"Harry!"_

* * *

Peter was looking over Anna's diary in the dim light of a bed lamp when he heard Harry's bedcovers rustle. Looking over, he saw Harry shift in his sleep.

Reading on, Peter only got down a few lines when he heard Harry mumbling about something. Getting up and walking over to Harry's bed, Peter wondered if he should wake his friend.

"No!"

Jumping back, a startled Peter wondered, _What in the hell is he dreaming about? _He figured saying his friend's name might help. "Harry."

That didn't work. "Harry!" This time Peter raised his voice and shook Harry's good shoulder.

With a gasp, Harry awoke. Sitting bolt upright, looking around the room, he took in Peter's side of the room, with the small lamp still burning.

Peter, himself, was standing in front of him, but without much light he couldn't see Harry's face. He turned on the bed light, which cast them in its soft glow. Harry's brow was damp with sweat, his eyes searching in the room for an enemy only he could see.

"Harry, it was just dream. Are you alright?"

Looking back at his friend, Harry inhaled deeply. Whatever darkness the dream had had was now fleeing, like the light was chasing it away. Exhaling the same breath, he nodded slowly.

Getting up, Harry walked to the widow and looked out. He heard Peter ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"That would be great…if I could remembered it." Even now, as Harry tried to recall the dream, it escaped him. It was like he could almost remember it but was just out of his reach.

"Well, if you do remember it, you can tell me if you want."

"Sure."

After yawning, Peter said, "I'm going to turn in."

"Hey, Pete?" Harry turned to face his friend.

Peter had walked a few feet to his bed, but he stopped when Harry spoke. "What?" he asked turning back around.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Looking a bit confused, Peter wondered what Harry was thanking him for doing.

Shrugging Harry just said, "For waking me up."

"No problem."

Looking out the window again, he didn't see anything out there. But he noticed his mirror image in the window. It was his, just like he had seen it before, but now it looked older to him. The hair was blond like his, but there was some light gray to it, and the face was harder than his. There were lines around the eyes, but they were blue, not brown like his. And the reflection was grinning at him. Then it spoke.

"Harry."

He stumbled backwards, traumatized. But Harry realized it wasn't the person in the widow talking to him. It was Peter's voice. With his heart still beating in his ears, Harry managed to say, "W-what?"

Peter didn't know that he had scared his friend, but he could tell that he had startled him. "Sorry." He didn't know that Harry was seeing things. "You should get some more sleep."

"Right. I'll…go back to sleep."

Walking back to bed, Harry turned off the light, letting the room become covered in darkness save for the light of the moon glimmering in from the window.

Sleep eluded him. _Who had that been in the window?_

When Harry did finally sleep it was restless and dreamless. As soon as dawn came, Harry was more than relieved to not have to try to sleep more. Yet, at the same time he was exhausted.

* * *

The McKinnon kitchen was fairly large, with white and ginger trim. The table was round oak that seated six. In the middle of the kitchen there was an island that was great for counter space for the range. The dishwasher was against the far wall. Along that was the sink as well as a built-in pantry. The cabinets were wood with red handles. The floor was white tile with rust colored squares in the middle of each tile block.

Sitting at the table, Cait finished eating her toast and continued with on her second cup of coffee.

Ivan had come home not too long ago and gone straight to bed. He had to be back at the hospital at 2:00 and stay until some time late that night. Everyone in the house was still asleep. Which was fine with her, she could think about the past few days.

Still feeling a bit responsible about her part in the car accident, Cait hadn't mentioned it to Harry, or his friends for that matter. She knew she should tell Harry about it.

She was helping out by letting them all stay, though. Ivan didn't love the idea, but he was agreeing to it. Cait knew she should be mature about this and tell Harry about happened.

But she was afraid to do that. Cait didn't know what Harry thought of her, considering they had only met the other day. Then there was his amnesia, too. But what would Harry think of her once he found out that _she_ had totaled his nice expensive car and was the cause of him losing his memory?

Speaking of the accident, Cait hadn't gotten any major injuries. She had been wearing her seatbelt. Although Cait was still just a bit stiff, all and all she was fine.

Today was her day off, so she could take them around town if they wanted to see Elroy. Or if they wanted to do something else, she wouldn't mind mentioning some places to go. Elroy wasn't a huge city, but it had charm with different things to do, along with places to go.

Hearing the kitchen door open, she turned to see who it was.

"Rough night?" Cait asked, eyeing Peter and Harry as they came in. Both of them looked like they could use a few more hours of sleep. But Peter didn't look as fatigued as Harry did.

"You could say that." Peter was use to running on little if any sleep at all. But in the past few days he had gotten more sleep than he had gotten in the past two weeks. One thing he didn't like about being Spider-Man again was getting a full night's rest.

As for Harry, Peter wondered if he had gotten to sleep after the nightmare he'd had. He had heard his friend tossing and turning throughout the night.

After they both got cups of coffee, they joined Cait at the table.

"Do you guys want me to cook you something up, or is cereal fine?"

"You don't have to cook, Cait. I'm sure I can do some shambled eggs, no problem." Peter wasn't the greatest of chefs, but he could whip up something that was at least edible. Maybe it was fact that he had had to learn some basic recipes because he couldn't wait to eating at Aunt May's all the time to live.

"I could help."

"Harry," Peter shook his head, no. He fought the urge to start laughing. "You can't cook. At all. Let's just say that you can't toast bread without turning it into charcoal."

"Gee, thanks pal," Harry tone was light, but he wondered what he _could_ do.

Aware of the comradeship that he and Harry had used to have, Peter realized that he missed that. After all, Harry was like the brother he'd never had. And since Harry's relationship with his dad had never gone smoothly, Peter knew that Harry considered him family. But then, that was all before what Spider-Man had done, at least in Harry's eyes.

Hearing the kitchen door open, the trio saw Mary Jane come in, still yawning. "Morning," she said after she finished.

Remaining quiet for the last few minutes, Cait noticed Harry's eyes stay on M.J. a bit longer then they needed to be. Was Peter noticing this? If she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't want him making eyes at another girl. _Face it,_ she thought miserably, _you know very well who you want Harry Osborn to make eyes at._

She didn't want to brood over this, so getting up Cait said, "I don't mind making some eggs, or something." Before Mary Jane could protest, Cait waved her off, "Get some coffee, I take care of it."

As she was getting the eggs and other stuff of the refrigerator, she asked, "Since I told you yesterday that I was off, do you have anything in mind for today?"

Peter and M.J., who was sitting next to him, exchanged a look. "Well," Peter finally said, "I was hoping to go to a library to check out something out. It's has to do with a person, I want to see if I can find anything on him."

"You're in luck, there is a library not too far from here. It's a five minute drive." Cait said.

"Thanks, I'll have to check it out."

"Why don't we all go? I mean, if four people are looking for Jon, it would easier to find information on him." Mary Jane suggested.

"Who's Jon?"

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Peter decided to tell Harry and Cait about Jon and Anna.

"Jon is a guy that M.J.'s great great great great grandmother fell in love with. But he left her, so she could marry someone else that could provide for her."

Harry frowned, and asked a second question, "So you want to find information on him…why?"

"Because he may be related to Peter," Mary Jane answered.

"Are you telling us that your great grandparents from like a hundred years ago or more were in love with each other?"

"Cait, he may not even been my grandfather, and they met just after the Civil War."

"Maybe, but what are the odds that he was and they met then, and now you two are here?"

"Very unlikely."

"This almost sounds like a weird fate thing from all the romance books," Cait said with laugh.

Harry asked with some disdain, "Please don't tell us that they had a child or something like that."

"No, they didn't. Anna's son, John, belonged to her and her husband, Eric Watson." M.J. didn't add that she _had_ thought at one point that Jon had been the father of John.

"Nevertheless, do you want us to help you look for this Jon person?" Cait asked as she came over with two plates of eggs and bacon.

"If you want to," Peter said, letting her make her own decision.

"Sure, why not?" _It's not like I have anything better to do, _she thought, as she went back to get two more plates of bacon and eggs for Harry and herself.

"Harry?" Peter turned to his friend.

"Fine with me," he answered. The whole thing seemed asinine to him, but who knows? Maybe they would find something interesting.

* * *

About two hours later, Harry could honestly say that no, they didn't find anything interesting.

At one of the computer terminals, Peter was on the Web looking up any information on Jonathan Parker or his son Derrick.

Cait, who knew the library fairly well, from spending enough time here for school reports and such, got some books and brought them back while Mary Jane and Harry went through them for information. They hadn't found anything on Jon or Derrick.

Now that she had some books, Cait was sitting with them looking over a basic history of different things that happened in Wisconsin. About midway through the book, she thought she may have found something.

"Hey, check this out." She got up and stood between M.J. and Harry to show them.

On the left side of the page was what looked to be a marriage license that was that was from 1870 for a Belinda Cummings to a…Jonathan Parker.

But that didn't prove anything, because the book didn't mention anything about them specifically.

"I'll go get Peter." _He needs a break from the computer,_ Mary Jane thought, _he'll go cross-eyed if he stays on any longer._

Cait and Harry turned some more pages to see if they could find anything else, but nothing turned up.

That left Harry with his thoughts for a minute. He was still tired from lack of sleep, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

He didn't understand all the emotions going trough these three. With Peter, he felt something like resentment toward his friend. But he didn't know why, Peter had been nice along with Mary Jane. As for her, Harry supposed that he disliked Peter maybe because he had M.J. Harry knew that Peter and Mary Jane were in love with each other. Then there was Cait, who had been a friend from the start. He had no idea what to think of her.

He had so many questions that he needed to ask, and he hoped that he could get answers to. But one thought went through his mind: What did everyone want from him?

Since Cait was standing next to him, Harry got to smell something flowery on her. It had a scent like lavender. Was it a perfume or soap? Whatever it was, it smelled great on her.

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Do you use scented soap?"

Cait turned her head toward him in surprise. Since they were both looking at the book, that put their faces a few inches apart.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a light laugh.

Harry didn't brother to answer her, but studied her face, He had to admit she was pretty, which was a revelation.

"M.J. says you found something." Peter came up with Mary Jane, interrupting the spell between them.

Cait got the book to show Peter what she'd found.

* * *

Note: And the plot thickens…

**Thanks for reading! Please Review.**


	9. Confessions and Lies

**Thanks for all the great reviews to _Just an Empty Seat_.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, Hazelle, Moonjava, Spyder616, Mark C, LordLanceahlot, jjonahjameson,and ****Ashthedragon.**

* * *

_Part Nine_

**Confessions and Lies**

* * *

The foursome returned to the McKinnon house with no more information than they started with when they left four hours earlier. The marriage license could have been anyone's, not necessarily belonging to the Jon Parker they were looking for. Nothing else turned up in the book. It was just some history facts for different things in Wisconsin. The search for any more information was a dead end.

Heading to the kitchen to find something to eat, they found Ivan there eating lunch while reading the newspaper. He had to be at work in about an hour.

"Did you have an exciting morning?" he asked as he folded the paper up.

"It was alright," Cait answered her brother.

"Good. I've got to finish getting ready," Ivan said as he headed for the dishwasher to put his dishes in it. He tucked the paper under his arm as he passed Peter and Mary Jane. Locking glazes with them, Ivan's eyes stayed on Peter the longest. It was like he was trying to make up his mind about something.

Almost tempted to fidget under Ivan's observant eye, Peter met his stare with one of his own.

Peter wondered, _How much does Ivan really know? Or had he guessed? _

Fortunately or maybe not so fortunatly for Peter, Ivan left for work ten minutes later.

After they all got some lunch, they went into the living room.

"It's too bad we couldn't find anything out that would have helped," Cait said.

"Yeah, that's a shame." Mary Jane shook her head.

"Do you plan to look for more information?" Harry inquired. Glancing at Peter then Mary Jane, he waited for an answer.

"As interesting as it is, I don't think we'll find much more then the library," Peter said. "For now, maybe it's best to give it a rest."

Though she didn't agree with her boyfriend's idea, M.J. kept her opinion to herself. She changed the subject. "Does anyone want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Peter agreed. The couple looked at Cait and Harry.

"Nah. You guys go on." Harry nodded in agreement with that statement from Cait.

Cait didn't know what to say to Harry, but she wondered about that look he'd given her earlier. What had he been thinking?

"Thanks for everything you've done for me the past few days." Harry said sincerely.

"It was the least I could do. Anyone would have done it." Cait said modestly.

"No," Harry said, "I don't think everyone would have done what you did."

"How do you know that?"

Shrugging Harry said, "Honestly? I guess I really don't know, but my guess is that not many people would have done what you and your brother did. I mean, taking in complete strangers, three at that."

Since Cait was feeling guilty as it was, what he said just made her feel worse. Without even thinking about it she blurted out, "I was the one who did it."

"Did what?" He looked at her confusedly.

"I was the one who hit your car and caused the accident."

Staring at her, Harry couldn't believe what she had said. Cait was the reason he couldn't remember anything? His mind felt numb at these words. But what bothered him was that it felt like his heart hurt over this.

Not uttering a word, Harry got up and just walked out of the living room.

Cait jumped up and went after him. "Harry, please!" She didn't know what else to say.

Not even looking back at her, Harry opened the front door, and slammed it closed when he went out. Not knowing where he was going to go, Harry started walking.

* * *

Walking down the street hand in hand, Peter and Mary Jane talked about some of the houses they passed, but nothing in particular.

"It's nice just to get away from everything sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," M.J. agreed. She smiled at Peter.

He loved watching Mary Jane smile, her whole face lit up. But what took his breath away was the love in her eyes. Sometimes he still couldn't believe she was his.

Tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear, he said, "I love you."

Mary Jane's smile grew broader. "And I, you." Then she kissed him.

It wasn't the first time they had said they loved each other, but it was always special. As for kissing, they never got tired of that either. There was something about the kiss in the rain they had shared, after all it was their first. Then the one just more then a week ago, that kiss had been a first in another way. And now, it was becoming familiar, but still amazing.

A bit breathless from kiss, they gazed at each other. They looked like two love-sick teens, which wasn't too far from the mark.

As they resumed their walk, Mary Jane said, "We can get a plane back home in few days." She had called about times for planes leaving Elroy for Manhattan.

Neither of them knew what they could do for Harry once they got back home. But one way to look at it was that Harry would have an easier time remembering things because places and things would look familiar.

"What are we going to tell Harry about his life?"

Peter didn't know how to answer that.

M.J. looked at her boyfriend for a second before saying, "You _do_ plan to tell Harry everything, right?"

"Um…yeah."

"Peter-"

He cut her off with, "M.J., I'll talk to Harry, but I just don't know if I can tell him _everything_ all at once."

"I understand, but he should know about his father and Spider-Man from you before seeing or hearing about it somewhere else." M.J. knew it wasn't her place to tell Harry about things that Peter knew more about. Harry was her friend, but Peter and Harry were best friends.

Nodding, Peter didn't say anything more. He did want to tell Harry the truth, but there was that promise he made to Mr. Osborn.

_Face it,_ he thought, _you're afraid of what Harry would think and do once he knows the truth._ Because when Harry found out, he could remember everything. That would put M.J. in danger, not mention Harry was the only who knew where that performance enhancer was.

Back at Ivan and Cait's house, they found Cait looking out the window.

"Where is Harry?" Mary Jane asked.

"He left," she said as she got up.

"What do you mean, he left?" Peter wondered what had been going on with Harry ever since the dream last night.

"I was the one driving the car that hit Harry's."

The couple just stared at her, and asked simultaneously, "It was you?"

Nodding miserably, Cait said, "When I told Harry, he didn't say anything, he just left."

Peter and M.J. exchanged a look. They knew how Harry could be, but it wasn't the time to mention it to Cait.

"I'll go look for him, Harry couldn't have gone too far," Peter tried to reassure Cait. Glancing Mary Jane's way, he was glad to see her nod.

Back on the sidewalk, Peter stopped. He had no idea where Harry went off to now. He could be anywhere. _OK, Parker, think. If you were Harry, where would you go? Considering his drinking habits lately…_

Peter shook his head to clear it. Harry didn't know _who_ he was let alone _where_ he was.

Since he and M.J. hadn't seen Harry when they came back to the house, he started walking the opposite way. Peter didn't know what he was going to say to Harry, but than, he didn't know what type of mood Harry was going to be in.

Jogging down the street, Peter made sure his pace was just that, a jog. His thoughts on the other hand, ran a mile a minute.

After a few minutes of that, Peter came to a park. It was surprisingly deserted. It was completely void of life except one person on the basketball court. Harry.

He was dribbling a ball one handed, the only the thing he could do with it. Shooting hoops was out of the question with his left arm in a sling.

"Hey," he called out.

That caused Harry to lose focus on his dribbling. The ball bounced out of his reach and rolled toward Peter. Picking up ball, Peter walked over to his friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

With a negative shake of his head, Harry said, "Not really."

He didn't want to think of Cait and everything that was going through his mind about what she had said. There were also his thoughts about her hours earlier.

Dribbling the ball once, Peter shot the ball toward the hoop. It made a _swish_ when the ball went through.

"Good shot. Are you good at basketball?" Harry asked, as he saw Peter make the perfect basket.

"Not really, maybe it's beginner's luck." That was true. Well, that had been the case two years ago. He hadn't played the game for a long time, so he hadn't known if he was good or not.

_You'd better watch it,_ Peter told himself, _you wouldn't want to Harry get suspicious about anything._ Peter had never been good in the athletic area at high school. The guys there hadn't called him 'Puny' Parker for nothing. He'd been told that even the _girls_ were much better then he was. Sadly, that had been true. But then that was a lifetime ago it seemed.

Walking over, Peter got the ball and dribbled it back over to where he had been standing.

Harry watched him for a second, but his mind was on other things. He was furious with Cait for what she had done. That and he very confused. Mostly about his life, and yes, about Cait.

"Can you tell me about my father?"

Ready to shoot another basket, Peter was going to miss this one deliberately. But at Harry's question, he really missed. Turning back to his friend, Peter asked, "What?"

"Can you tell me about my father? You know, what was he like and stuff."

_Sure_, Peter thought mentally, _half of the time_ _he was an insane lunatic_. But Norman Osborn wasn't always like that, Peter knew. That was just the work of the Green Goblin.

Going after the stray ball gave Peter a minute to think this over. He asked over his shoulder, "What do you want to know?"

The first thing Harry was going to say was, _Everything_. But knowing Peter needed a more specific answer than that, he asked, "What type of man was he? What was he like?"

Harry had to wonder what his father thought of him when he was alive. Would his father be proud of the man Harry had become?

Peter thought back to when had met Mr. Osborn. He also thought about what he was like during the months Peter and Harry had shared an apartment. He had been busy most of the time, but not too much so to give Peter a kind word. It seemed that he had done nothing but criticize Harry, though.

"Norman Osborn, that was his name. He," Peter paused for a moment, "was a scientist." Setting the ball down on the ground, he tried to think what he could say. "Most of the time he was busy at the lab, from what you told me. I didn't know Mr. Osborn that well, but even though he wasn't the type to be one to show his emotions, he loved you a lot."

Remembering back to when he had meet Mr. Osborn, then Harry's response at what he said, Peter wondered how true the words where. Or better yet, how true they had become.

_"He doesn't seem so bad." _

_"Not if you're a genius," Harry had said dryly. "I think he wants to adopt you."_

"How did he die?"

Peter couldn't tell Harry the truth about what had happened the night Mr. Osborn died. Even if he said that he'd been murdered, Harry would what to know how it had happened, who had done it. Peter wouldn't voluntarily say anything about Spider-Man.

Peter remembered that night well. The Goblin, M.J. and tram of kids. But that wasn't what he was thinking about now, it was everything after that. When Harry had seen him, as Spider-Man, standing over Norman Osborn's corpse. The memory that came to mind was when Harry had called him and left an urgent message on the machine, his voice broken. He had been in shock and distressed. Peter had gone over to the house but not until the next day because he had been in too much pain from holding onto the tram of kids and then the fight with the Goblin. He had felt better in the morning, as he usually did, and he had gone over to the Osborn House. Peter didn't say much to Harry, what could he have said? Harry hadn't said much either. Peter figured that his presence had at least saved Harry from going ballistic, well, he hoped so.

"He was murdered. No one really knows how it happened." Peter's conscience argued with him or maybe it was M.J.'s argument, _You know the truth, and Harry needs to know it. _

"Let me get this straight," Harry wasn't sure he could take everything Peter just told him, "My father was murdered and no one knows who did it? What happened?" He asked in disbelief.

"Whoa," Peter held his hands in a time out. "I didn't- I didn't see your father, so I don't know anything about it." _Not as Peter Parker anyway,_ he thought ironically. "And I guess no one knows how he really died. Though, some say that the Green Goblin could have been involved in it. He raised havoc for OsCorp."

"Who?"

_You said too much_, Peter's inner voice screamed at him. "No one knows much on the Goblin, just he was insane. He killed and tried to kill a lot of people. But he hasn't been around for the past year or more, so no one knows where he is." Which Peter knew that was lie, he _knew_ what happened to the Goblin.

What Peter didn't understand fully was how Mr. Osborn even as the Green Goblin killed so many people. He had nearly killed Harry. It was his lunacy, Peter supposed.

"At any rate, after your father's death, you inherited his company. It's called OsCorp Industries."

"I _own_ his company?" Harry's eyes got big.

"OsCorp is where your dad did his research and lab work. You're head of their Special Projects." Peter remembered his birthday about seven weeks ago when Harry told him that. It felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

_"So how are things going at OsCorp?" Peter asked politely, but with open curiosity._

_Turning to face Peter, Harry replied, "They're great. I'm head of Special Projects. We're about to make a breakthrough in fusion."_

_Aunt May handed Harry some punch. "How lovely, Harry. Your father would be so proud, rest his soul."_

**_Will I feel guilty every time Mr. Osborn is mentioned? Most people think Spider-Man killed him, or was involved in his death. But I can't say anything to any one, especially Harry, without revealing myself, and breaking my promise to Mr. Osborn._**

_The next thing Harry said brought Peter's thoughts back to the present. "We're funding one of your idols, Pete. Otto Octavius."_

_"I'm doing a paper on him."_

_"You want to meet him?" Harry asked with a knowing smile._

_"You'd introduce me?" Peter asked, incredulous. Harry was really offering to do that?_

_"You bet," Harry didn't bother to hide his pride and confidence, "Octavius is going to put OsCorp on the map in a way my father never even dreamed of."_

* * *

With Dr. Octavius' death still fresh in his mind, Peter swallowed hard and sighed heavily. He was surprised to hear Harry's question.

"What about your family?" Harry was still trying to come to grip with everything Peter told him, but he wondered if he could ask Peter anything.

"Well, I have an aunt, May. She's my only relative. My parents died when I was a kid." Peter paused. If he brought up Uncle Ben's death, would Harry see that Peter too had lost someone close to him?

Or would he say what he had before?

* * *

_"Hey." Peter walked up to Harry after Norman Osborn's funeral. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I know what it's like to lose a father."_

_Harry didn't even look at him when he spoke. "I didn't lose him. He was stolen from me. One day Spider-Man will pay." Looking at Peter, but really at something off in the distance, Harry continued, saying with conviction. "I swear on my father's grave, Spider-Man will pay."_

_Then, looking straight at Peter, he said, "Thank God for you, Peter. You're the only family I have."_

_With his heart filled with guilt, but touched by Harry's words, Peter gave his best friend a brotherly hug._

_Looking at the grave that held his father, Harry turned and walked away._

_As Peter watched Harry walk to his car, he couldn't help but see how much Harry and Norman Osborn looked alike. _

_Looking back to were Mary Jane and Aunt May and Norman Osborn's casket, then the retreating back of Harry, Peter thought: **No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love are always the ones who pay.**_

* * *

Not sure if now was the best time to mention his uncle, Peter had a thought, _Maybe if I did, Harry wouldn't feel like this was his own burden._

"My aunt was married, my Uncle Ben, who died two years ago." Peter swallowed and looked down at his feet. "A…robber tried to take his car, and my uncle refused, the robber shot him."

Harry wasn't really sure what to say. What was he supposed to say? But maybe it was best not to question Peter anymore.

Since Harry remained quiet, Peter glanced back at him. He couldn't read the expression on his friend's face.

Finally Peter asked, "Do you want to go back?"

"No." Harry shook his head, no. It didn't have to do with Cait, though it was part of it. He just wanted to be alone for a bit.

Nodding, Peter said, "I'll see you later then."

Looking around the small park, Harry let his eyes focus on nothing in particular.

So, his father was murdered? No one knew anything about it? Some one _had_ to know about it.

What had his father been like? What type of dad had he been?

Harry didn't know how it happened, but his mind traveled back into time. It seemed like a memory that was long ago buried, now reappearing.

* * *

_Harry walked into his father's study. He didn't have to look around to see the masks in the den watching the 14 year old approach his father's high backed chair. They were condemning him. Harry hated these tribal masks; why his father was obsessed with these priceless valuables, the teen didn't know._

_For once his father wasn't at one of the labs at OsCorp doing research, or at his desk here looking over papers. Instead, Norman Osborn was watching a football game._

_Stopping a few feet behind the chair, Harry cleared his throat to get his father's notice. It was half-time, so he wasn't interrupting anything important._

_"Dad." He halted, how was he going to say this?_

_"I already know what happened at school, Harry." Norman's voice was calm, but Harry knew better than that. His father's voice barely covered his anger at his son. How in the hell did he manage to flunk out of yet another school?_

_"I was just thinking that maybe I… that I shouldn't go to another private school."_

_Norman didn't even bother to turn around to look at his son. "And why is that?"_

_"Maybe they're not for me." Harry said lamely._

_"What kind of nonsense are you talking, Harry?" Norman now stood to face his son. He didn't bother to hide his fury._

_Backing down, Harry didn't speak. Why had he said anything? His father wouldn't understand. Maybe he never would._

_"For God's sake, speak!" Norman demanded._

_Harry hadn't realized until than that his father had been drinking. Anger and drunkenness, not a good mix._

_"It's nothing, I just had a dumb thought." Harry said looking down at the floor and not his father._

_"Nothing?" Snorting, Norman didn't ask anything more. Harry looked back up. The unsaid words were written on his face, his disappointment and anger at his son. He went back to his chair to continue watching the game._

_He stood there, until his father told him to go. Quietly Harry left the room, the damn masks around the room mocking him._

_Harry had thought he would be slapped in face for his stupidity when he was went there. But Norman's silent dissatisfaction with him hurt worst than any physical blow._

_His throat felt tight. Blinking quickly, he didn't let the moisture fall from his eyes._

_He learned a long time ago that crying didn't get you anywhere. Harry was a man, and damnit, he had to act like one! But to do that he had to gain his father's approval. If it took him the rest of his life to do it, Harry would._

* * *

His eyes focused back onto the park, and the basketball court. What had that been all about?

Knowing he had just remembered something, Harry tried to hold onto the memory. But it slipped through his mind like grains of sand through his fingers. Just like the dream, the memory was lost to him.

His thoughts turned to something else that he did remember. Harry had been thinking off and on through the day about the person he saw in the window. Who was he? Since the man in the window resembled him, could it have been his father?

* * *

Note: I hope everyone isn't disappointed that I didn't continue on with more on Jon. Don't worry he won't be forgotten.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! _Jenn_**


	10. Shades of Gray

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, Lordlanceahlot, Moonjava, betty brant, Spyder616, jjonahjameson, and Mark C.**

* * *

_Part Ten_

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

"Ivan, what's wrong?" Cait knew her brother had had a very bad day at the hospital the moment he stepped through the door.

They sometimes talked about different things that happened at the hospital, but they could never mention names. Talking about a person, even a little bit, wasn't allowed, not really. But keeping feelings about something horrific that had happened inside just caused them to feel ill.

Ivan looked at his sister and sighed heavily. Glancing at the kitchen door, he hoped no one would interrupt them.

"There was a kid brought in today, he had third degree burns on his face and arms. He was playing with matches, and a fire started. Then it got out of control."

"Oh, no. Is he going to be ok?"

"It's likely he won't last out the night."

Cait gasped. She prayed a prayer heavenward for a miracle for this boy.

"Its days like these that make me feel hopeless, Cait."

Not knowing what to say, Cait remained silent.

Peter quietly backed away from the kitchen door so Cait and Ivan couldn't hear him. He hadn't heard everything, but enough to understand what had happened.

Walking out to the front porch, he sank down in one of the chairs on the porch. Sighing wearily, Peter looked out into the night.

He had heard the fire truck sirens earlier today. Part of him had wanted to go see what the trouble was, but he couldn't do that. Even if Peter could have done something for that boy, this town wasn't like Manhattan where he could use his webs to swing from building to building to see what the problem was.

The last thing Elroy needed was to see Spider-Man. Ivan hadn't said anything to Peter and Mary Jane about Spider-Man, but if he heard about it, he may start wonder. Not only that, but if Harry saw or heard about Spider-Man, who knew what could happen with that. But as much as he wanted to help that little boy, he couldn't. It was too late now to really do anything.

"Peter?" Mary Jane's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She opened the screen door to join him outside. A light breeze blew a few loose strands of red hair around her face.

Coming over, M.J. put her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. Looping his arms around her waist, Peter pulled her close. They sat like for a few minutes, not saying anything. Inhaling his girlfriend's scent, the perfume that was Mary Jane, Peter sighed.

"What's the matter?" Mary Jane knew Peter very well, yet in some ways she didn't know him at all.

Keeping his voice low, Peter said, "I overheard Ivan talking about a child having third degree burns from a fire he started by playing with matches. There's a very good chance he'll die."

"I'm sorry to hear that," M.J.'s heart went out to the boy and his family. She rested her forehead on Peter's.

Since they hadn't been together for much time, Mary Jane and Peter hadn't really talked a lot about things. Things that were important. M.J. knew Peter was a very private person, especially when come to his alter ego.

_You once told me you loved me. I let things get in the way before. There was something I thought I had to do, but I don't have to anymore._

Had _things_ been Spider-Man? Why did he feel he had to do it?

Remembering these words, Mary Jane thought back when Peter also said, _"I'm not an empty seat anymore! I'm different. Punch me, I bleed."_

Raising her head to look at her boyfriend, though M.J. couldn't really see him, she asked, "Peter, why did you give it up?"

"Give what up?" He had an idea what she was referring to.

Looking at the screen door, M.J. lowered her already quiet voice. "With Spider-Man: No More."

"A bunch of different things, but a lot of it had to do with you."

"_Me_?" M.J. asked, incredulous.

"You were part of it," Peter sighed wearily. "Everything in life was just spinning out of control. Aunt May was grieving for my uncle. I don't think that will ever stop. And Harry…well, you know about that."

"That still doesn't tell me why _you_ quit."

"I had a vision about Uncle Ben, it was like I was back on the day he died. At the time, he was trying to tell me that 'With great power comes great responsibility.'

"At the time, I didn't want to hear it, and Uncle Ben paid for my irresponsibility." Peter inhaled shakily. "A robber shot him, trying to steal his car." At Mary Jane's nod of remembrance, Peter continued. "I…I went after the killer." He was sharing something, something he hadn't told anyone. Not even Aunt May knew about this.

"You…didn't…" Mary Jane didn't want to finish what she was saying, thinking.

"No, but I could have. He held gun to my face. At the time, I didn't care if he shot me, but at the last minute I twisted his wrist. He fell backwards through a window of a rundown desolate building.

"Anyway, that's what happened two years ago. Uncle Ben's death was a big reason why I became…who I am." Though they were speaking very quietly, he didn't want say Spider-Man where it might be overheard.

"As for the vision I had, I was back in Uncle Ben's Oldsmobile, where we had that first conversation. Uncle Ben wasn't too happy with how everything was turning out. But I didn't want to hear it. I told Uncle Ben that I wanted a life of my own. He wanted me to take his hand. I knew that if I took it, I would be stuck with my responsibility. And that I was Spider-Man no more."

"What were your other reasons?"

"Basically I couldn't keep a job because of him. I was failing classes, turning in papers late. That wasn't the big part of it, though. Aunt May was miserable, missing my uncle. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't. I did tell her what happened after we went to Uncle Ben's grave. You already know everything about Harry and his father.

"But that was just part of it. I was losing my abilities. I think it had all to do with everything that was going on. I was exhausted. Not just fatigued, but I trying to live as one person and then as another. And it got to point where I just didn't _want_ to do it anymore.

"Even after getting my life back, I was still haunted by the people's need for you-know-who. There are a few things that I can't help but remember: a guy in an alley, and a little girl in a burning building."

Not knowing if she wanted to hear this, she asked anyway, "What about these people?"

"A teen, a kid, was getting beaten up by two men twice his size in an alley. He was calling for help, and I could have helped, but I didn't. I just walked away. Sometimes I dream about it."

"As for the little girl, she still had been in a burningbuilding, her parents were outside crying. So I ran in the building heedlessly, and found the child on the second floor. When I was back out in the hall to go back down, the floor fell through. We almost didn't make it. I was hanging down through the hole, but pushed the girl back up onto the floor. I just hung there, but the girl tried to pull me up. That helped me make up my mind that we both were going to get out.

"After the little girl was back with her parents, the paramedics gave me an oxygen mask. They wanted me to go to hospital, but I said I was fine.

"One of the firemen came over and said that someone from the fourth floor didn't make it out. That haunted me, M.J. I know that I could have helped him, or died trying. I wrestled with this. I wanted my own life, but I couldn't escape my other one."

_I'm saying I…uh…I thought I could be there for you, Mary Jane…but I can't._ When he'd said these words, she had wanted to kill him. Well, that may be harsh, but what had he been thinking, toying with her emotions the way he had? Where had he come off saying that he could be there for her, but now he couldn't?

"So when did you figure it out?" Mary Jane asked. She remembered what he'd said at the deli.

"After some things that Aunt May told me. She forgave me for what happened to Uncle Ben. She also knows who I am." That didn't surprise M.J. one bit.

"She never actually said so, but I know she knows. I don't know if you overheard what I told Dr. Octavius. But I repeated something my aunt to me. I told him, 'Sometimes, to do the right thing, we have to be steady and give up the things we want the most…even our dreams.'"

M.J. hadn't heard much of the conversation between Peter and Dr. Octavius. But she understood what he was saying. "Aunt May told you that?"

"She did," Peter said with a nod.

Whatever Mary Jane was going to say next was cut off when she yawned.

"I guess it's getting late," Peter said as he chuckled at her.

Peter got up with her still in his arms, then he set her down on her feet.

"But I was comfortable," M.J. protested.

He had to agree with her, but Peter didn't say so. Instead he gave her a quick kiss.

"Was that supposed to be a good night kiss?"

"Wasn't it?"

"Tell me what you think."

Not even touching Peter, Mary Jane brought her lips up to meet his. Neither moved to touch each other, only their lips. How long they stood there, they didn't know, nor did they care.

Finally they broke the kiss for air.

Grinning, Peter said with a husky voice, "You're right on that."

"Glad you agree, Tiger. Good night." With that, M.J. turned and went back into the house.

Peter remained outside a little longer. It was late, and he knew that it was time to turn in.

Going up to the attic, Peter made sure he was quiet so he didn't wake Harry.

Harry had come back shortly after Peter had, but he had been quiet most of the evening. He had said he was going to go to bed early. Peter wondered if it was because Harry was still tired from the night before, or because of Cait.

Tomorrow was another day, maybe he could talk to Harry then.

* * *

_Something, or someone was chortling. It filled the entire study. A chill went through his body._

_A fleeting glance told Harry he was back in the office he had seen before. He heard someone speak. _

**_"Son."_**

_It was that voice again, but this time he could see the person speaking._

**_"I'm here."_**

_His brown eyes were fastened on the person in the mirror. The same person he'd seen in the window before. Now Harry knew who he was. He could put a name to him._

_"Dad. I thought you were-" Harry tightened his grip on the handle of the tribal dagger in his hand. It was real, not an illusion from his imagination…_

**_"No. I'm alive in you, Harry. Now it's your turn. You swore to make Spider-Man pay. Now make him pay."_**

_Harry saw something behind his father. It was something that had happened only hours before. On the couch he saw Spider-Man there, and he was going to kill him with the dagger he still had in his hand. When he unmasked the murderer it was the last person he'd expected. Peter, his best friend, was his worst enemy?_

_"But Pete's my best friend." Harry didn't want to believe what he had seen was the truth. Peter was his friend, a brother to him._

_**"And I'm your father. You're weak.** **You were always weak.** **You'll always be weak until you take control. Now you know the truth about Peter. Be strong, Harry. Avenge me."**_

_Shaking his head, no, Harry felt like everything his father said couldn't be true, could it?_

_For all of his life, Harry never was good enough for his father. He could never gain the elder Osborn's approval. Yet, he wanted him to do this? To kill the only one who was cared for him as a friend, and loved him like a brother?_

**_"AVENGE ME!"_**

_Norman's face was full of rage, but Harry could swear that it changed into a face of a demonic green monster. No, not a monster, but of a goblin. _

_"Nooo!" Harry screamed at the man that couldn't be his father. Hurling the dagger in his hand at the mirror, breaking it. It shattered, just like his soul. _

_That was Harry's next to last thought before he felt the floor go out from under his feet. His last thought was pain._

* * *

Hearing something, Peter woke instantly. Looking around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, Peter saw what woke him.

Harry had fallen out of bed and was tangled in his sheet. He was completely covered in the sheet which had him hostage, all but his good arm.

Turning on the bed light, Peter got out of bed and quickly went over to Harry's side of the room.

"Harry." Harry was just waking up from the fall. "I'm going to help you, alright?"

Seeing that Harry had landed on his injured arm, Peter tried to untangle the blanket without causing him more pain.

While Peter was doing that, the attic light came on. Ivan, Cait, and Mary Jane came up the steps. They must have heard Harry falling out of bed.

"Is everything alright?" Ivan asked coming over to give Peter a hand. Once they got that done, Ivan looked at Harry's arm.

"It doesn't look like it got dislocated again. Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"No," Harry said, his voice low. His arm did hurt, but not as bad as it would have if it was injured again.

"What happened?" asked Cait, although she could easily guess.

"I'm not sure." Harry didn't remember how he'd ended up on the floor, nor did he remember his dream.

"You fell out of bed," Peter said.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"Do you want anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Okay. But if you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Good night." With that Ivan left to get some more sleep.

"Do you want me to make some warm milk to help you sleep?" Cait asked both of the men, but directed at Harry.

"No," he replied a little too sharply. Not bothering to look at her, he added. "Thank you."

"Peter?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Thanks, but-" He looked at her. Harry really was upset with her, but his harsh words and silence were cutting Cait to the core. Peter changed his mind. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Cait must have understood, because she gave him a polite smile and headed down to the kitchen.

"Did you have another dream?" Peter questioned

"I don't know, I can't remember anything!" Harry retorted. He glanced up at Peter, more frustrated with himself than anyone else.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mary Jane hadn't spoken until now, but whatever it was, it was important.

"Sure."

They went down the stairs and to her room.

Closing the door, she turned to Peter. Keeping her voice low, M.J. said, "You should tell Harry the truth."

"Mary Jane-" Peter had thought she was going to say something about how Harry had treated Cait, but she was bringing up a different issue.

"Don't start. Harry needs to be told about his father being the Goblin. But he also needs to know about you as Spider-Man."

"Mary Jane, before I even found out about Harry being here, I found the Goblin's workshop. With his pumpkin bombs, along with his other weapons, like a glider that he had started to build. Not only that, Harry knows about it too. He has the formula that turned Norman into the Goblin, M.J."

Mary Jane didn't say anything. Peter could see she was thinking about what he'd just said. But that didn't change her opinion.

"That's more reason for you to tell him what really happened that night with you and Mr. Osborn. Since Harry doesn't remember anything now, maybe you would be able to talk to him."

Peter turned away from her. Mary Jane just didn't understand.

Walking over to Peter so she was in front of him, M.J. said, "Peter." She put her hands on his face so he would see her eyes. "If you could tell Harry everything, about you, his father, and the Goblin, you would won't you? Maybe this is your second chance to gain Harry as your friend."

Since she still had his face in her hands, Peter couldn't look away from Mary Jane. He knew very that she was speaking about the heart of the matter. Peter had wanted to tell Harry the truth ever since his father's death. But there was still the promise he'd made to Mr. Osborn.

Mary Jane wasn't done speaking. "Harry is your best friend, and you're his. Whatever type of dreams he is having, Harry is going to remember everything sooner or later. Peter, give him some credit. He'll listen to you now, why don't you talk to him before it really is too late?"

What she said made sense, he knew that. But…neither of them knew how Harry was going to react.

Dropping her hands, M.J. went around him and left the room. She didn't know what Peter would do. As Mary Jane walked down the steps to get something to drink, she had to ask herself a few things. _What was holding him back from telling Harry the truth? Fear, pride, or a futile promise?_

Hearing his girlfriend go downstairs, Peter knew M.J. was right. _I have to tell Harry the truth, but where to begin with all of it?_ Peter wondered as he headed back up to the attic.

"You're not going to tell me to get some more sleep are you?" Harry asked, remembering the night before.

"No, I don't think I could sleep either." Peter sat down on his bed. He noticed a glass of milk dresser, but he didn't bother to go and get it.

If Peter told Harry about what really happened to Uncle Ben, maybe Harry would understand it because he too had lost his father.

"I want to tell you more about what happened with my uncle."

"Like what?"

"That I'm responsible for his death."

"But didn't you say-"

Peter cut him off. "Yeah it was a carjacker. But there's more to it." Sighing, he said, "My uncle dropped me off at the library in the afternoon on Saturday. But I didn't go there, I went somewhere else. It was a wrestling place where I could win some money if I beat this other wrestler. Bone Saw McGraw."

"Wrestling?" Harry wasn't sure if he believed that Peter could have beaten a wrestler. "Do I know anything about this, but just forgot it?"

Shaking his head, no, Peter said, "I didn't tell anyone about this." _At least not until the past few weeks._ "I did beat the guy. But the promoter wouldn't give me what he owed me. He got robbed. The robber was running toward me, but I let him go. Because I wanted revenge.

"It turns out that the robber stole my Uncle Ben's car," Peter swallowed. "After shooting him."

"How do you know it was the same guy?" Harry looked somewhat confused.

"Because I went after him." Peter had to say the next part with care. "I was furious with him, but deep down, I knew I couldn't kill him. He had a gun to my face, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He fell backward over something, and through a second-story window to his death."

Harry was silent, thinking about everything his friend had said. He didn't know if he would do the same thing Peter had, and yet…

His father had died and Peter was now talking about his uncle. But Peter had said no one was sure who killed his father. If he was ever face to face with the person who killed his father, what would _he_ do?

"Well, I guess that means we have something in common, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, we do."

Knowing Harry wasn't going to like what he had to say next, Peter said it anyway. "You know, Cait didn't mean to hit you with her car. It was just an accident."

Harry frowned at that.

"She made a mistake, maybe you should hear her out. I wish to this day I had gotten a chance to talk to my uncle again."

Peter knew he had to talk about Spider-Man. But he didn't want to start out by telling Harry who he was. Maybe he could just talk about Spider-Man like he did with other people. But Peter never got a chance to say anything.

"Peter!" They heard Mary Jane's voice float up the steps. Seconds later, she appeared.

"What?" he asked as he stood up and went over to her.

Her green eyes were full of worry. "Peter, Aunt Anna left a message at 10 PM." M.J. held up her cell phone. "I forgot to check my phone until now. It's your aunt."

* * *

Note: The dreaded chiffhanger… hope the plot's moving along nicely.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! _Jenn_**


	11. Back in Manhattan

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in nearly a month! Lost inspiration or writer's block, you name it.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, LordLanceahlot, Moonjava, Mark C, jjonahjameson. (once again thanks).**

**Hazelle – I hope everything is going better for you. Harry going psycho? Hum…I can't answer that. But this should answer your question on Aunt May.**

* * *

_Part Eleven_

**Back in Manhattan**

* * *

Peter was once again at the airport. He had been here nearly three days ago. It felt like a lifetime ago. Why was the time passing so slowly?

Ivan had driven Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry to the airport. M.J. and Peter had agreed that she and Harry would just take a flight home in a few days as planned. Both of them had said they'd go with Peter now instead of waiting for their scheduled flight. But Peter said no, to wait. Part of him wanted his friends to come with him but he felt a need to see Aunt May first, on his own.

Fidgeting just to do something, then just sitting, Peter figured that maybe he should get a cup of coffee. He hadn't slept since Harry had had his dream last night.

"Do any of you want a drink? I'm getting coffee." Peter asked.

They all agreed to this. After getting what they wanted in their coffee, Peter stood to go. "I'll come with you," Ivan said as he stood and followed.

"Thanks, but I thought you didn't want anything?"

"I don't. But I want to show you something." Ivan handed Peter the newspaper that he'd brought. "You might want to look on page 5."

The paper wasn't the local one, it was the _New York Times_. Thinking back, Peter remembered Ivan reading a bulky paper yesterday. Sure enough, it was yesterday's news.

Looking on page 5, he saw Spider-Man mentioned in two different articles, without a picture. The _Times_ usually didn't say much about the web-crawler, unlike the _Bugle_. If they did, they weren't as harsh as the _Bugle_ was. But after a month without Spider-Man, everyone wondered where he was.

One speculated about where had Spidey gone off to, because no one had seen hide nor hair, er web, of him for the past three days. They mentioned some robberies that had taken place that the masked hero hadn't stopped. The police hadn't been able to apprehend the criminals.

But it was the other article that made Peter a bit nervous. While he had only skimmed the first article, he needed to read this one. Looking back up at Ivan, he asked, "Can I keep this?"

They reached the small café to get the coffee.

"Sure. I have to say that the articles on Spider-Man are interesting. Don't you?"

Peter didn't have time to figure out if Ivan knew anything or not, so he had to be straightforward. "I'll have to read them. But are you trying to tell me something?"

Since it was their turn to order, Ivan didn't respond. After they got the coffee, they headed back to Mary Jane and Harry. They were still some ways off from their seats, but Ivan still kept his voice down. "I know who you are."

Glancing around, Peter decided to not try to act like he didn't know what Ivan was talking about. Instead he stopped walking and asked, "How could you know who I am?"

"By different things you and Mary Jane said, or didn't say. I have one question though: are you the only one at the Bugle able to get pictures of Spider-Man?"

Peter nodded warily.

"I thought so, that was a clue, helping me guess it. But the _Times_ is what really cleared it up."

Now Peter knew he had to read the second article, but he'd have to wait until he got on the plane. He didn't want to alarm Mary Jane or make Harry suspicious. But he had to ask Ivan a question.

"Do you plan to tell anyone about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you think any one's going to believe me if I said anything?" Ivan didn't wait for Peter to answer. "I'd have to prove it, and to all appearances you look like a college kid."

"Can you not mention this to anyone? Not to Cait, M.J., or Harry?"

"Okay. I know Mary Jane knows. But my guess is Harry doesn't?"

"That's a complex story to get into. But you won't tell Cait, right?"

"Not a word. But why do you do it?"

"The same reason you're a doctor. To help people."

They started heading back to Mary Jane and Harry, and sat back down.

"Is everything ok?" M.J. asked, for her boyfriend's ears alone. Peter and Ivan had been gone for some time.

"Fine," Peter said as he put the newspaper in his carry on.

They didn't say much, just sat drinking coffee and waiting for Peter's plane to be called. About a half a hour later it was.

Grabbing his carry on, Peter said goodbye to Ivan and Harry. Even though Mary Jane wanted to come with him to the gate, she couldn't. No one save for the passengers boarding the plane could go through. He gave her a quick kiss and headed for the gate.

Not bothering to turn around, Peter knew he'd see M.J. and Harry in a few days. He hoped everything would be alright for everyone here. He wanted to get home to see how his aunt was doing.

Cait had said her goodbye to him before she had gone to work earlier. She said she'd be happy if they kept in touch by letter. Peter had an email account at the university, but he didn't have a personal computer in that shoebox of apartment he called home.

Now, in his assigned seat, Peter looked out the window. He couldn't make anyone out in the airport. The flight didn't have too many people. For that he was thankful. He didn't have a seat mate. Once they were in the air, Peter was going to read the articles in the _New York Times_.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Louise Wood walked up to the elevator, but seeing it was full she walked to the next one. That one was temporary out of service.

"Great," the young brunette said softly to herself. Louise didn't want to wait however many minutes until the first elevator came back down.

Looking around she saw the door that led to the stairs. Sighing, she walked to it, cursing herself for wearing shoes with heels. The shoes were great, but they weren't meant for climbing steps.

Thinking back, she'd gotten the shoes at Barney's. Louise remembered the conversation she'd had there with Mary Jane. MJ had told her about John proposing. To Louise, Mary Jane didn't act like a woman who had just gotten engaged.

The door opened again, and Louise heard feet quickly coming up. Obviously the person wasn't paying attention to where he was going. She was turning around to see who was coming up when the person ran right into her.

She felt herself falling and wondered how bad this was going to hurt. Not physically, it was her pride. Just a second later, Louise's fall stopped.

She had been so sure she was going to embarrass herself, or break some part of her body going down the steps, it took a moment to sink in. Whoever had run into her had kept her from falling down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

It was a guy with brown hair who had run into her.

"I think so. You should be more careful where you're going."

"I'm really sorry."

His blue eyes truly looked sincere. And, wow, how blue they were. The guy was cute in an average sort of way. But he was a bit of a klutz. And he also looked familiar…

"I'm fine." Louise looked at him closely. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, but you were in that play, right?"

"You mean _The Importance of Being Ernest_?"

"Yeah, that's it," he nodded, and started to climb the steps.

Going up with him, she realized who he was! "You're M.J.'s friend! Um…Peter, if I remember."

He nodded. "Peter Parker, I'm sorry, but I forgot your name."

"Louise Wood."

Now she remembered the night she'd met Peter. He'd shown up to the play that night, and it had been the second time Mary Jane had messed up her lines. After the play, M.J. had introduced Peter to her.

Studying him, Louise just knew he was the reason M.J. had left John at the altar for. "You're him. The one M.J. left John for."

"How could you know that?" Peter asked with skepticism.

"It's just obvious." Louise said simply. "Where is M.J.?"

"She's not with me. I'm going to see my aunt."

"I hope she's alright."

"She has a broken hip. But with time, hopefully it should heal. What are you here for?"

"My sister just a had baby, a boy."

"Congregations."

"Thanks."

"Well, this is my floor." Louise said motioning toward the Maternity door. "Tell M.J. I said hi, and to call me."

"Sure. It was nice to meet you again." Peter figured Louise didn't need to know that Mary Jane wasn't even in the state let alone her apartment.

"You too, Peter." Louise said with a smile.

As she headed for the room her sister was staying in, she couldn't help but think that next time she saw her friend she'd tell her, "_M.J., my friend, you must love Peter very passionately to leave John for him."_

_Peter seemed nice enough. And he must be some kisser,_ Louise thought, remembering what Mary Jane told her about that kiss in the rain. Louse had teased her on occasion about it. Regardless, she was happy for friend, but maybe envious too. Not everyone was lucky enough to find the love of their life.

* * *

Reaching Aunt May's hospital room, Peter paused at the door. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly. Opening the door, he stepped into the room.

Anna Watson was sitting in one of the room's two chairs. A curtain covered the other side of the room, and it's second patient.

May was sleeping. She looked as comfortable as she could be with drugs to ease her pain. Save for a bruise on her cheek, she appeared unhurt.

"How is she?" Peter spoke quietly, so he wouldn't wake his aunt.

Peter had to walk closer to hear Anna as she said in a low voice, "She is in some pain, but the doctors gave her medicine for that. She sleeps, mostly."

Since Peter already talked to Anna this morning, he knew what had happened to his aunt, but it still didn't ease his worry. Logically, he knew that he couldn't protect his aunt every minute of the day. The Green Goblin had shown him that, but that didn't stop him from wishing he'd been there. Even if he'd been there, it still would have happened regardless, but he would have helped her sooner.

Looking over at the older woman's tired features, Peter wondered how long she had been with sitting with Aunt May. "Why don't you go home, Ms. Watson?"

"Anna please, dear," the older woman corrected. "I'll go. Mara Jones, you remember her? She will be here shortly to keep May company."

Peter remembered Mara Jones. She was in her thirties, and lived in an apartment above May and Anna. She was a seamstress, so no doubt she would bring something with her to keep her busy.

After Anna left, Peter sat in the chair, thinking. His thoughts were about many things, that he didn't remember later because he dozed off.

Quiet voices woke him up. His aunt was awake, talking with Ms. Jones. Standing up, Peter went to May's side.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear." May smiled lovingly at her nephew. She was in a bit of pain, but she didn't want to worry him.

Mara remained quiet while they talked, not wanting to intrude. She had only met May Parker's nephew once, as himself that is. She had met, or rather, seen him before once as his alias, Spider-Man. But he didn't seem to remember her. After all, there had been more then two dozen people on that train. He couldn't remember them all.

Glancing up at Mara, he smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I was so rude, Ms. Jones…right?"

"Mara, and don't be. I understand you're concerned for your aunt," Mara said, smiling kindly at him.

"Mara, thank you for coming to look out for my aunt, but if you have other plans…"

"No, I don't mind. But I'm sure you're weary from your flight, and have to unpack." _And go back to protecting the city,_ Mara added silently to herself.

Peter looked at the older African American woman. She was sincere in what she said. "Ok, if you're sure…" he trailed off.

"It's the least I could do."

It looked alike a burden had been lifted of his shoulders. Turning his attention back to his aunt, Peter said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Aunt May."

"Bright and early even for you, Peter." May teased him lightly.

"Right. Is there anything I can get for you two before I go?"

"No, I think supper should be coming soon," replied May.

"I have some of this, I'm good." Mara held up bottled water from her shoulder bag.

"Alright, then I guess I'll be leaving." Peter said as he started for the door. Turning back to them he said, "If you need anything-"

"We'll call," Mara cut in. "Don't worry, and we'll be fine. Your aunt is in good hands."

"Yes I am, dear." Aunt May reassured him.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." With that he left.

"Peter's one to worry about you isn't he?" Mara asked as she sat down.

Sighing, May nodded. "I know he has other pressing matters, like college and his job." She had meant to ask how Harry was. But even if she had, May knew Peter was concerned about her.

Mara wondered how Peter managed to go to college, have a job, and be New York's hero. She knew it wasn't easy. She wondered if that was part of why he'd quit before, because of the pressure of it all?

But that was something she couldn't ask. She didn't know if May knew about Peter's double life. She hadn't even mentioned seeing him to any of the other people on the train. Most of them had exchanged email addresses, phone numbers and addresses to keep in touch.

Though, she hadn't been one of the people who were in that article in the _Times_ the other day. Some had broken their promise right off about keeping Spider-Man's identity a secret right away. But the majority of them kept their word and silence.

* * *

Walking home, Peter was glad to know that Aunt May was in good hands. She seemed to be doing well enough, hopefully his aunt's hip would heal fine.

Peter's mind thought back to the _New York Times_ article he'd read on the plane. The paper had interviewed some of the people that had been on the train, people that had seen his face. Could he really expect two dozen people to keep his secret? Peter had gotten his answer in most of the newspapers and by mouth the days following the accident.

The article started with Donald O'Shea, whom Peter remembered. He was the engineer, now for the past thirty years was retiring to a condo in Florida. He more or less represented everyone from the train. He had told the police what had happened, even when everyone saw who Spider-Man really was.

O'Shea only lied about one thing, what the masked hero looked like. He kept to his same version about him. A black man about thirty or a bit older with hair in dreads.

Another was a lawyer, Seth Kendall, Peter only vaguely recalled. Kendall stated that Spider-Man was a man in his late twenties and had dark skin with black hair. Peter couldn't help but shake his head when he read that he, or Spider-Man, had a tattoo over one eye. There was a sketch of it in the current paper.

There where several different stories on what Spidey really looked like. There was one that he was oriental, an old guy with a scar down his cheek, or red haired guy with a broken nose. Some of his favorites where that he was actually a woman, or thanks to the two little boys, he was an alien with green skin and eight eyes, four on each side.

Everyone was sticking to their story from before, and that included some actually told the real facts. A couple of people, Hector Johnson and Gene Ticker, kept to the facts that Spider-Man was an average guy, a white kid about college age with brown hair.

The _Times_ asked everyone how they were doing two weeks after the accident and if they still took the train and such. Most of them still did since it was their only way to work, college, or to get other things done.

Peter was pretty sure that anyone that fit any of the descriptions got more then one glance. He'd never had to explain himself. He figured to most people he was any normal guy in his twenties. If it wasn't for the people on the train, he along with any other college age man with brown hair would be in trouble.

Even the _Bugle_ had written a story about the train passengers, but Jameson hadn't made the possible connection that his freelance photographer and Spider-Man might be one and the same. For that Peter was thankful. But others, were sure to wonder what Spider-Man looked like. Peter had gotten questions, had he seen Spidey before? But Peter said, no he hadn't. As for what happened on the train, he hadn't been there.

Letting himself into the back of the TV repair shop, he and headed up the stairs. Unfortunately he didn't make it to his apartment. Peter wondered if his landlord liked to yell just get on his nerves.

"Rent!"

Sighing wearily to himself, Peter turned to Mr. Ditkovitch with a somewhat polite smile. His landlord was standing in his apartment doorway waiting. Peter thought fast.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ditkovitch, but I'm not going to-"

Ditkovitch cut him off. "You're late with the rent. Again. You paid it on time last month."

A month Peter hadn't been Spider-Man. He had barely got enough money to _pay_ for his rent. Since he hadn't been Spider-Man, Jameson wouldn't take many of his photos.

"Mr. Ditkovitch, I'll give you the money as soon as I get it." Peter wasn't going to gave his landlord the little bit of money that he still had left over from Aunt May. He'd learned that lesson.

Frowning, Ditkovitch snapped out, "You better, or I can very well as throw you out. And don't try to sneak past me without paying."

"Sure, Mr. Ditkovitch." The door closed in Peter's face as he said these words.

Coming into his apartment, Peter looked around. Everything was as it should be, but he wouldn't put it past his landlord to try to check out his place for money. Luckily, Peter hid his costume. He didn't need Ditkovitch finding it and telling everyone who Peter really was. He wouldn't put it past Ditkovitch to get money anyway he could.

Laying down on the bed, Peter closed his eyes to get some sleep. Man, he was beat. He'd only gotten a few hours the night before. Just when he was drifting off, Peter heard a siren not too far off.

"People sure don't waste time do they?" Peter asked himself.

Getting up, even though he didn't want to, Peter found his Spider-Man suit in its hiding place. Quickly changing, he pulled the mask over his face. Opening the French doors, he shot a web line to the nearest building, following the siren's wail.

The night breeze cooled him in the summer night. As he saw police cars ahead, Spider-Man couldn't help the thought running through his mind. _It's so good to be home._

* * *

Notes: I wanted to thank jjonahjameson again for letting me use her fic, _Identity Crisis_ in this. I'm basing it off her redone _IC_, so if you haven't read it, email her and ask to read it! It was excellent! JJ, you can't complain, right? Free advertising.

Hazelle, I did this part with you in mind. Do you remember one of your reviews said you thought I was going to mention someone from the train? Well here it is, I hope you liked it.

Last but not least, I going to gave credit where credit is due. Donald O'Shea and everyone else from the train belong to Peter David and the ones who wrote and made SM2. Johnson belongs to jjonahjameson. Everyone's name is from my overactive mind.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_**


	12. Remember Yesterday

**

* * *

**

To everyone who reviewed _Changes_ – Thank you! Thank you so much to the reviewers of my other fics.

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, jjonahjameson, Moonjava, Hazelle, Kiwi King, and Willflourish, LordLanceahlot. Cestari – Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you're liking it so far. As for Brad Pitt, he's good looking, but it's not like I think he's the hottest guy out there. **

**Mark C - Oops! I forgot to mention that, didn't I? This part should explain it. Thanks for catching that and the awesome review!**

**I have taken out the quotes and the song lyrics in the beginning of the parts because has reminded everyone that they can't use song lyrics in their stories. I also took the songs out of my other fics, so now they're no longer songfics. I'm still going to write, but I have to admit that most of my plot bunnies, like _Changes_, are born from music and musings.**

* * *

_Part Twelve_

**Remember Yesterday**

* * *

_Elroy_

Mary Jane listened as the phone rang for the second time on the other end. It rang again. _Peter must be out_, she thought. She wondered if everything was alright back home.

Finally, he picked up on the fifth ring. Peter's "Hello?" was music to her ears.

"Hi, Pete." M.J. smiled as she heard him let out a breath. "How's Aunt May?" She heard something in the background.

"Hold on a sec." Mary Jane heard him say, "I've got it." Which must mean that his landlord or the landlord's daughter was about to get Peter's phone if it rang again. M.J. could guess that Peter was in his Spider-Man costume. It wouldn't be good if theycame in and saw Peter as his alias.

"Sorry about that. Aunt May is doing okay, but I think her hip bothers her."

"What happened with your aunt?" Mary Jane only knew that Aunt May had fallen down.

"I talked to the doctor last night, she fell down the steps in front of the apartment building. She landed on her hip which got broken. The doctor says with time it should heal, but they want to watch its progress."

"I hope it can heal properly. I would hate to see Aunt May in pain. Since I figured you were at the hospital last night I didn't try calling you."

"I wasn't home most of last night. It isn't because of Aunt May." Peter didn't continue.

"Is everything OK now?" Mary Jane was outside for some privacy. She could have gone to her room, but she wanted to enjoy the morning breeze and sun.

"Yeah it is." _But it could have gotten a lot worse_, Peter thought. He remembered the holdup at a store where the robbers held some citizens hostage. It could have turned deadly.

Then there was the car chase at 3 AM. There were a few people in the hospital because of it. But luckily, thanks to him--or Spider-Man rather--the criminals and joy riders were behind bars.

Needless to say, Peter wanted to do nothing but sleep. He hadn't gotten more than two hours last night and maybe the same amount the night before, because of Harry's dream and the news about Aunt May. Peter didn't count the nap he had taken in the hospital, it had been a restless one.

"How are you and Harry doing?" Peter asked to get his mind back on the present.

"We're all doing fine. My guess is Harry slept like a baby last night. Well, we all did. He didn't wake us up with another dream."

"That's good to hear." Peter wanted to talk to M.J. about what he had read in the paper, but he didn't want to use up her cell phone minutes. He'd have to wait until she and Harry came back in a few days.

Mary Jane heard a yawn from the other end. "Sorry about that, M.J." Peter sounded a bit embarrassed.

"I'll let you go, Tiger. You sound tired. Go on and get some sleep."

"I'm planning to. Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye. Sweet dreams."

Smiling, Peter said, "They are when I'm dreaming about you."

M.J. shook her head, but she was happy. "Talk to you later, Peter." She cut off with that.

Sighing, Mary Jane looked around her. The birds where chirping. The morning wind felt lovely on her face. The sun was shining brightly, promising a beautiful day.

But Peter wasn't here to enjoy it with her. This was the first time they had really been apart. They had their own lives, and schedules day to day. But Peter had always been nearby before. They had been next-door neighbors, even though she hadn't given him much of her attention then. Then when they graduated high school, they both moved to the city. Even though she hadn't seen him too much over the past two years before his birthday, M.J. had known that Peter was always close by.

_I miss you already, Peter._

* * *

Heading toward the living room, Cait figured she could read for awhile, until she had to do some things before getting ready for work later. After working all day yesterday, she had come straight home and gone to bed.

Ivan had worked late yesterday, and he had to work early today. He just stayed at the hospital when his schedule was like that. Cait wondered how he did it. Once she was working all those hours as a nurse, could she do it? She would have to.

Stopping at the entrance to the living room, Cait saw that Harry was there. They hadn't talked yesterday, what with Peter packing to go back to Manhattan. Not wanting to disturb him, Cait started to back away and leave quietly.

Whether Harry could sense someone was in the room or Cait was noisier than she thought, he looked toward her. Standing up, Harry said, "If you want to stay, go ahead."

_At least he isn't angry or doesn't sound like it_, Cait thought. Shaking her head, Cait said, "You can stay to watch TV if you want. I was just going to read." She held up the book she was holding.

"Pride and Prejudice," Harry read the title out loud. "Is it any good?"

Smiling, Cait nodded. "I've read it a lot of times."

"If you want to read in here, I don't mind. There's not too much on TV anyways."

Sitting down on the couch, Cait didn't open her book. Forcing herself to look at him when she spoke, she cut to the chase. "Harry, I'm so sorry about hitting you with my car. I should have told you about it sooner."

"She made a mistake, maybe you should hear her out. I wish to this day I had gotten a chance to talk to my uncle again."

Harry remembered Peter's words from the other night. Come to think of it, he wasn't angry with her. Maybe he had been disappointed. But why would he be feeling that? It wasn't like Cait hit him on purpose, but still it was _she_ that had hit him.

Waiting for Harry to speak, Cait wasn't sure what he was going to say. Though she didn't know him well, Cait could tell that Harry didn't handle betrayal easily. Who did?

Even now, Harry must be trying to figure out what to say to her. All yesterday, Harry had wrapped himself in his anger like a silent cloak. But why? Why would he hold onto it?

It wasn't that Cait didn't understand _why_ he was angry with her. Harry had been hurt by it, as well as lost without knowing who he was. But there was something more to this.

Harry must've been betrayed by someone before. Could that be why some part of him didn't want to remember, the reason for his amnesia? But that's absurd! Cait thought. Or was it?

She was so intent on her thoughts, Cait almost missed what Harry said.

"I guess I never thought you would say that you were the one that caused the wreck."

"I can't begin to understand what you're going through. To not remember who you are, not to remember your friends," Cait said, then paused. Swallowing, she continued on, "As much as I wish I could, I can't undo the accident."

"I know you didn't mean it."

They fell into a rather awkward silence.

Glancing over at Cait, Harry noticed that she was twisting her brown hair in an absentminded fashion. He thought it made her look younger then her years, which he guessed at somewhere between 18 to 20.

He knew that she was feeling guilty about the whole accident. It wasn't like she had done it on propose. Plus, she had taken him in, along with Peter and Mary Jane. That wasn't something she had had to do.

Not wanting to think any further about wreck and its cause, Harry asked, "So, what happened to your parents?"

Looking over at him with surprise, Cait stared at Harry for a moment. "Well, my mom died when I was three. From breast cancer. I don't remember her much, just that she was pretty and smelled like roses." Smiling sadly at Harry, Cait vaguely remembered what her mother looked like. She wasn't sure if it was really a memory, or if it was more from what Cait had seen in old pictures.

"My dad died when I was seven, from a heart attack. Sometimes I wonder if he missed my mother so much that he wanted to be with her. So after my father's death, Ivan raised me, while he was going through medical school."

"You don't have any other family at all?"

"My mother's parents died before I was born. I haven't seen much of my dad's folks. Well, I got a gift from them on my high school graduation, but I haven't seen them in years."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't remember anything about his family. And, from what Peter had said, it sounded like he didn't have any family.

"If you want to know, the last time I saw my grandparents, it was after Dad's funeral."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "That had to be more than ten years ago."

"Twelve. Let's just say that if I hadn't overheard my grandparents arguing with Ivan, I wouldn't know what really happened with my parents."

* * *

_Creeping down the steps, Cait knew she'd be in trouble if caught her out of bed. At age seven, Cait wasn't a trouble maker. But everything in her world had been turned upside down the past few days. Would things ever go to back to some kind of normalcy?_

_Her beloved father had died three days ago. Had it only been three days? It had been a heart attack, she had heard. Cait didn't understand much of anything. But she understood that she wouldn't see her daddy again._

_The house was quiet, all the well-meaning mourners had long ago gone home. Cait was supposed to be in bed, but she just couldn't sleep. She wanted to talk to Ivan, maybe he could help. Her father was always there to help her to get to sleep. No, he had been. Dad wasn't coming back._

_The door to the study was slightly ajar. As Cait came closer, she could hear voices from within. Taking care to not be seen, Cait approached the door on silent feet._

_"-you want something. What is it?" Ivan's voice came out clearly._

_Cait wondered if somehow she'd been caught, but another voice answered her brother's question._

_"Ivan, don't be so unfeeling." The voice of her grandmother replied._

_Cait had only met her grandparents on a few occasions. They never stayed long, so Cait didn't know them that well. But what she did know was that they were not like her friends' grandparents._

_"Me, unfeeling? I wouldn't say I'm that, _Grandmother_." Ivan's voice came out hard and angry._

_"I won't take that tone from you, boy. You shouldn't be so harsh to your grandmother," their grandfather said in his wife's defense._

_"Look, I know you came to pay respects to your son, my father. But I know that you won't stay longer than necessary. I know you want something, or have something to say. So now is the time to say it." _

_"What do you plan to do with Caitlin?"_

_"I'm going to raise her. She's my sister after all, Grandmother."_

_Their grandfather let out a bark of laugher. "You? A young man barely out of his teens? How do you plan to be a doctor if you have to raise a child? Not to mention, how will you work and take care of Caitlin?" _

_"I'm 22, so I'm hardily a teenager. Dad's will left me as Cait's guardian if something were to happen to him. And as for becoming a doctor, I'm still going to do that. If it takes longer, than so be it. But I'm not going to abandon Cait just to follow my dreams."_

_"That is noble of you, Ivan," Grandmother said her voice was low, and it sounded sympathetic, "but your grandfather and I wouldn't want you to sacrifice your future for Caitlin. We could take her, and raise her. I know your father would want that."_

_"That's _not_ what he would have wanted! You didn't really know Dad, I think."_

_"Now wait just a minute-" Grandfather tried to say._

_Interrupting him, Ivan said, "You weren't happy with the choices he made, were you, Grandfather? That he didn't continue the tradition and join the family in politics, right?"_

_"That's none of your concern, Ivan," his grandmother snapped._

_"But isn't that what you wanted me to do, instead of becoming a doctor? I still remember the objections you both raised about my decision on that."_

_"We don't want you to waste your life like your father did his."_

_Ivan must have ignored the verbal jab from Grandfather. "But nothing infuriated you two more than Mom and Dad marrying. Was it because my mother wasn't old money, or part of your social class? Or maybe it was because Gram raised her on her own without a husband?"_

_"I will not stay and listen to such nonsense!"_

_Cait heard footsteps heading her way. She'd be in trouble if caught. Scrambling backwards, Cait flew under a table covered with a blue tablecloth that brushed the floor. She heard her grandparents' footsteps heading for the front door. Cait held her breath when she heard them stop abruptly. What she heard next sent a shiver down her shine._

_"Mark my words, Ivan," their grandmother voice was cold, "We will get custody of Caitlin." _

_Grandmother said no more, but Cait could hear her heels along with her grandfather's all the way to the door. It slammed shut. That was something Cait rarely heard around the house._

_After waiting for what felt like eternity, Cait stuck her head out from under the table. She couldn't see anyone, but Ivan might still be around. Getting up, she moved on silent feet toward the study._

_Peering in, she saw her brother sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. "Ivan?" Cait timorously called. She didn't dare walk further into the room._

_"Come in, Cait," he motioned her forward._

_She did as he bided. Close up, Cait could see the pain on his face. Ivan hadn't been crying, but they held a sadness and loss that Cait hadn't seen even days before when her dad died._

_All of this wasn't on Cait's mind, something else was. She didn't fully understand everything that had been said, and some of it she wondered about. "What did you mean, about what you said about Mommy and Daddy marrying?"_

_Ivan looked surprised. "You heard what I said?" Picking her up, he set his sister on his lap._

_"I couldn't sleep, so I came down to look for you." Cait shot Ivan a guilty look. "But when I came down you arguing with Grandmother and Grandfather. Why wereyouso angry with them?"_

_Sighing, Ivan shook his head. "They only see things from their point of view, Cait. They didn't like Mom because…she didn't think like they did, and she was different."_

_Not understanding him, Cait asked, "Didn't like Mommy, but why?" She didn't really remember much about her mother, but she did, remember that she had been loved and there was a lot of laugher in the house when she was alive._

_"You don't always think like your friends, do you? I mean, you like something, but they like something else sometimes, right?"_

_Nodding, Cait asked, "So Grandmother and Grandfather don't like some things that Mommy did?"_

_"Something like that. But instead of being happy for Mom and Dad, they were angry about it."_

_"So they're angry with you, now? Like you are with them? Is that why they want to take me away?" Cait's lower lip trembled._

_"Oh Cait." Ivan held his sister close. He remained quiet._

_Hearing Ivan's heartbeat comforted Cait. She was still confused and scared. But she knew her brother loved her, even though these past years she hadn't seen much of him._

_Gently lifting her face up, Ivan looked at Cait in the eye. "Dad said he wanted you to stay with me. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that happens. Do you believe me? You're my sister, I won't let anything happen to you, ok?"_

_Nodding, Cait didn't say anything but hugged her older brother. She didn't know what was going happen, but whatever might, she knew Ivan would be there, which made everything okay._

* * *

Harry was silent after she finished telling him about the day of the funeral of her father. But then he had questions. "What were your grandparents names?"

Cait swallowed, the memory still fresh. But she heard Harry. "Stephen and Virginia McKinnon."

"What happened when your grandparents tried to gain custody?"

"Ivan and I weren't sure we had a chance against them. But surprisingly, the judge was sympathetic to our plight. She granted full guardianshipto Ivan. We had a social worker check on us from time to time, but my grandparents didn't interfere."

Harry nodded, then changed the subject. "So now you're going to join Ivan in the medical field to became a nurse?"

Remaining silent, Cait didn't answer. No one knew about her real dream. But she couldn't throw away her future for it.

"It is something you want to do, right?"

Sighing, Cait said, "I want to help people, just like Ivan does. I just don't have the love for it like he does. Maybe one day…but for now, I'm happy enough to know that I'm helping people."

"But it isn't want you _really _wantto do, is it?" Harry looked at her, waiting for a response.

"I…want to be a writer." Cait said in a rush, almost not believing that she had revealed want she longed to do. She broke eye contact with him. "I want to go to college, into publishing. Maybe became a publisher, or an editor. But most of all, I want to eventually write a book."

"Why don't you?" Harry asked, trying to get her to look at him. Taking a hold of her hand, he asked, "Cait?"

Swallowing the lump that wedged itself in her throat, Cait looked back up Harry. "I can't do that. Not after everything Ivan's sacrificed. It took him so much more time to get through medical school, then his residency. He all but lives at the hospital, to make sure we have enough money." Cait let out a meaningless laugh. "I can't even remember the last time he's been out on a date."

"Surely Ivan would be behind you no matter what you want to do."

"But it's always been about what I've wanted. Now it's time for me to give him something in return."

Harry remained silent. Cait seemed set in her decision. She was going to give up her own happiness for her brother. Harry doubted Ivan would want to his sister to think like that. Didn't he care about her dreams?

Cait remembered some of the thoughts she'd had about Harry's loss of memory. Maybe she could probe a bit, it just might trigger something that Harry could remember. At any rate, it was worth a shot and might get the conversation away from her.

Removing her hand from his, she asked him, "Harry, do you think your amnesia was caused by memories you're trying to block?"

Harry looked at her for moment without replying. He hadn't expected her to ask that. Why did she think he was blocking his own memory? "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you have memories about something, say, about your parents' deaths, that you don't want to remember. Or maybe there's something else that you know, but don't want to."

_Things I don't want to remember? That's easy for her to say. _"I wish I could answer that."

"It's something to think about." Cait got up. "I have to do some things before I have to go to work."

"Sure." Harry watched her leave the room. He was still thinking about everything she'd told him about her family.

His thoughts didn't stay on that for long. Cait's words came back to haunt him. _Maybe you have memories about something. Or there's something you know but don't want to…_

* * *

_Harry couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as he and the rest of Midtown High seniors left Columbia University. From the sound of it, he wasn't the only one._

_Most of the kids headed for the waiting bus, but the ones who drove took their time. Harry saw the black Rolls down the street waiting for him. **Wonder what Dad would say if I rode the bus home?**_

_It was bad enough that he got the brunt of Norman Osborn's irritation-or at least it felt that way to Harry. No matter what he did, it wasn't good enough for his father. _

_Peter was one of the last ones out of the building. Harry fell in step with his friend. "Reluctant to leave?" Harry asked in a light tone. He was fairly sure that Peter wasn't happy with him for talking—no, flirting--with Mary Jane._

_"I don't mind going," Peter replied, but didn't look at him._

_Peter had been quiet for most of the trip, since Mr. Sullivan told them, along with Flash and Hoops, that he'd fail them. Not that Peter really had to worry about that. Harry on the other hand…_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Peter rubbing his right hand. He'd been doing that through most of the fieldtrip. Harry hadn't asked about it yet._

_Looking at Peter, he noticed that Peter's forehead was slightly damp with sweat. **He'd seemed fine before. Was he coming down with something?**_

They were nearing the bus, but Harry figured he'd wouldn't want to be on the bus if he was sick. Even as he asked the question, he knew his father would be pissed if Peter got sick in the car. "Pete, do you want a lift home?"

_"No, I'll just take the bus. I left my book bag on it earlier."_

_Frowning, Harry asked, "You sure? You don't look too hot."_

_"It's a bit warm, isn't it?" Peter glanced at Harry, then looked around him to see why the weather changed._

**_Warm? _**_It was one of the colder days they had, even for May. But Harry didn't say that._

_"Parker! Let's go!" Mr. Sullivan's voice held impatience._

_As he watched Peter board the bus, Harry hoped nothing would happen to him on the way home. Harry knew well enough from school that Peter was an easy target. Turning, he headed for his own ride home, thinking that he'd call Peter later to see how he was doing._

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't know when I'll be posting again, so I'm just going post as I get something written.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_**


	13. Moment of Truth

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, jjonahjameson, Mark C, LordLanceahlot, and Moonjava.**

_Part Thirteen _

**Moment of Truth **

* * *

_Manhattan_

"Before I go, is there anything at your place that you want me to get for you while I'm there?" Peter asked.

"I trust you to get me what I need. You did a good job last time."

_Last time_. Peter shuddered inwardly. Even though Aunt May didn't mention it, Peter hated remembering what the Green Goblin had done that landed his aunt in the hospital. That time had been his fault as well, since the Goblin, aka Norman Osborn, had found out who Peter really was and attacked Aunt May because of it.

Aunt May continued, breaking into his thoughts, "Anna has a key to the apartment. It's yours to keep."

Peter smiled at her. "Thanks, Aunt May. I'll see you later on."

Now out on the street, Peter headed in the direction of his aunt's building. He didn't have the money for cab fare, and he really didn't mind walking. Whenever Peter walked, or swung from the rooftops, it helped clear his head.

He had been back home for two days now. He would have gotten Aunt May some things yesterday, but he had slept the day away. And when Peter had gotten to the hospital in the evening his aunt had been resting. Peter had talked to Mara Jones for a while, but she said she'd leave so Peter could stay with Aunt May.

Ms. Watson had been thoughtful enough to get his aunt a few things, but Peter knew that she would want a few more 'homey' things to make the room more comfortable. Perhaps a change of clothes for when Aunt May got out in two days would do nicely. That was the same day Mary Jane and Harry were to come home.

Seeing the _Daily Bugle_ building in the distance, Peter headed toward it. "I might as well stop there for a moment."

Ten minutes later, Peter wished he hadn't thought to stop by. Sitting in J. Jonah Jameson's office, Peter asked himself: Why did I even bother to come here?

"And I want you to go with Urich to Johnson's place."

It took a minute to understand what Jameson was asking Peter. No, more like telling him. His mind racing, Peter knew he couldn't do the job.

Mr. Jameson wanted Ben Urich to go and interview the two men from the train that said that Spider-Man was a young man with brown hair. Their stories were the only ones that matched, out of everyone else's. Peter guessed that after reading the article in the _New York Times_, Jameson wanted to get some information too.

Peter didn't know Urich well. He'd only been working for the _Bugle_ for a month since leaving the _New York Post_. He was well-known for his stories on the downfall of Wilson Fisk and the mysterious Daredevil, to mention a few. But all of that had happened nearly a year ago. Peter, or Spider-Man really, hadn't been involved with any of that. He had never seen or met the Man Without Fear, but he wasn't willing to say he was a myth either.

But at the minute, Jameson wasn't happy with him because Peter had 'failed,' in his view, to get any pictures of Spider-Man last night. Not that his boss cared that Peter had only gotten home yesterday. But at least Peter had a believable alibi to turn this job down.

"I can't go with Urich, Mr. Jameson. My aunt's in the hospital." Peter wasn't going to willingly walk into the lion's den to get pictures of the two men that could turn on him as soon as they saw him. He may pass up a chance to make a little extra money, but he wasn't going to put himself and his alias in jeopardy.

Jameson eyed him for a moment. But that didn't stop him for too long. "Fine," he said shortly. "There's the door."

Peter was nearly out of the office when he heard his boss say, "Don't come back until you have more pictures of that menace. Maybe if you're lucky you can catch him without his mask."

_Not a chance_.

"Why the frown, Peter?" Betty Brant asked as he passed her desk.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Betty," Ned Leeds came up to them. Seeing Peter, he simply nodded. "Can you take your break now? I was hoping to talk."

"Sure." Betty agreed. Looking back at Peter she said, "Don't let Jameson bother you, ok?"

"I don't, but thanks anyway." Peter could tell that Ned was watching them with interest. "I'll see you guys later."

Walking away from them, Peter could hear them talk about where to eat. Peter mentally shook his head. _What were the odds? _He had never noticed Ned having any interest in Betty. But then again, Peter was usually too caught up with his own problems to see what was going on with others around him.

He still needed to go to Aunt May's to get some things for her. As Peter walked out of the _Bugle_ building, he sighed. There was still that interview that Urich was going to this afternoon. That wouldn't be good for him. What was he going to do?

Even though only a select few knew that he was the only one who got pictures of Spider-Man, Peter could be in trouble. If the two men kept to the truth of what Spider-Man looked like, Jameson and anyone else that knew his 'luck' at getting photos could get suspicious. Anyone, just like Ivan, could put two and two together.

Peter was nearly at his aunt's house when his spider sense started going off. Listening, he could tell by the noise that someone was in trouble. Running into the nearby alley, he changed quickly, and shot out a web line. About a block away, Spider-Man saw the problem.

A man was getting mugged by three other men. Two of the muggers only saw a flash of red and blue swinging down. The third got a glimpse of him because he got kicked in the chest. The attacked mugger hit a nearby building and went down.

_One down, two to go_, the masked hero thought. "Any volunteers on who's to be next?" Spider-Man asked cheerfully.

One of the men, who had a knife in his hands, attacked him. Spider-Man dodged the man's assault. Grabbing the man's arm, he said, "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with knives?"

The man howled in pain as Spidey squeezed his arm hard enough for him to drop the blade. Trying to get out of the wall crawler's grip, the man kicked at his groin.

The kick never reached Spider-Man. His spider sense had gone off to warn him that he was going to be hit from behind. Moving with super-natural speed, the wall crawler flipped up out of the way.

The other mugger ended up hitting his friend in the head with the pipe that was in his hands. His friend fell down unconscious. Seeing it was just him and the arachnid, he dropped the pipe and ran. But he didn't get far, because he tripped in Spider-Man's webbing.

Spider-Man webbed the three muggers up. The one that wasn't out of it, started swearing at him. The other two muggers started waking up.

Ignoring the man's cussing, Spidey walked over to the man who was getting up. "Are you alright, sir?"

Spider-Man hadn't seen the man whom the three muggers wanted to steal money from until this moment. He had his arm around his middle but other than that he looked unharmed. As the man looked up at him, Spidey gasped and took a step back. "You!"

* * *

Knocking on Hector Johnson's door, Ben Urich waited. Glancing over at Eddie Brock, he could tell the younger man was excited about this interview. Even though Urich hadn't been working at the _Bugle_ for long, he knew Jameson wanted to get some more stories about the people from the train because they had seen Spider-Man's face.

Urich had been the one from the _Bugle_ to get interviews from the passengers on the train the day of the accident. Just like the other newspapers, he had written about several of the descriptions people gave that day. Now he was at Hector Johnson's apartment to interview him and Gene Ticker again.

He wasn't looking forward to this interview. From his own experience with Daredevil, aka Matt Murdock, Urich didn't want to find out about Spider-Man's identity. But he had a job to do. He knew very well that with all the deceptive descriptions, nearly everyone was lying. Urich wasn't going to assume that just because these two men's stories matched meant that they were telling the truth.

The door opened, and Johnson let his guests in. He was middle- aged and heavyset. Urich had interviewed him the day of the train wreck along with other passengers. Johnson had been quite angry that everyone was giving outrageous descriptions of what the city's hero looked like and insisted that his was the right one to the police and the press. But the problem with that was that was that some of the other people were contradicting him, saying that they were correct.

"It's good to see you again, Urich," Johnson greeted him. Seeing Brock he asked, "Who's this?"

"Eddie Brock, photographer from the _Bugle_." Brock answered for himself. He put out his hand, Johnson shook it quickly.

"Please, come into the living room."

Seating his guests, Johnson looked at the clock. "Gene should be here shortly."

Urich got out his recorder to start asking some questions. He would wait until Ticker got there before asking anything related to the article. Johnson made some small talk to pass time.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Finally," Johnson said, annoyed.

Urich and Brock could easily hear the two men talking in the hallway.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!"

"I was held up by…something. But I'm here now."

Johnson and Ticker had kept contact since that fateful day two weeks ago. They were more then willing to sell their story to gain fame…and fortune. Ticker was younger then Johnson, but no less hungry for the limelight. He was the only one who had really backed up Johnson's story of what Spider-Man looked like.

Ticker introduced himself again to Urich and Brock. Urich remembered the man well from before. He started asking some questions.

"Everyone's report from the first train states everything that happened and is the same until you all saw Spider-Man without his mask. What did he look like?"

Ticker was the first to answer. "He's a black man in his late twenties, I think he had his hair in dreads."

"What?" Johnson's voice was unbelieving. "No, he didn't look like that! You know he's a-"

Interrupting, Ticker continued, "Wait, I think he had a tattoo over one eye," Paused in thought, he said, "Oh yeah, and a scar down his other cheek."

"What in the hell are you trying to pull, Ticker?" Johnson spat out.

Brock was watching all of this in silence, but he glanced over at the reporter next to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

Urich said calmly but with his voice raised to be heard, "Hector, what do you say he looked like?"

"Spider-Man's just a young man, a kid, to quote someone from the train. About college age. He's got-"

"How could we possibly know that?" Ticker asked looking his comrade.

Johnson glared at him, "I'm telling you the truth, the guy's got brown hair and he's young."

Frowning, Urich looked at Johnson, "Is there anything else that you can remember?"

"He's white, and ah I think blue, no ah, brown eyes."

"You don't know?" Brock asked him.

"I know what I saw, white kid with brown hair, that's a fact."

"No, he's a black guy with dreads."

"Ticker," Johnson stood up. "You agreed with me before, what's got you to change your mind now?"

Standing, Ticker said to Urich, "Put mine in, it's more informative then his. Johnson doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Like the hell I'm not!"

"I'm going to go." Ticker could tell that that if he stayed Johnson was going to start a fight. "Nice to see you again, Urich." He headed for the door.

Johnson was hot on his tail. "Ticker."

Before either of them could say or do anything, Urich and Brock were behind Johnson. "I think we should just go too. Thank you for your time."

Looking furious, Johnson turned to him. "I'm telling you the truth! Ticker's lying!"

"We'll get back to you." Urich's voice was calm. Ticker was now gone. Jameson would have loved this, no doubt.

"But-"

"Goodbye."

The reporter and photographer where quiet until they got back outside. Brock shook his head. "That was worthless."

"Jameson's not going to have an article that he wanted." Urich knew he would just have to write what both train passengers said was the real Spider-Man. For all he really knew was that both men could be lying. But the journalist in Urich knew that one of them was telling the truth, but his opinion wasn't going end up in print.

* * *

Unlocking the door to Aunt May's apartment, Peter let himself in. He hadn't been in the apartment since he'd helped his aunt bring in her things and unpack. Peter didn't count a few visits as much. He hadn't gotten a good chance to see what his aunt had done with the place not that he was on a house tour now.

_I wonder if Ticker is going to keep his word? _Peter thought. He had been surprised to see that he had helped Gene Ticker, one of very ones who was telling the media who he really was. Ticker said this time he won't. But Peter didn't really know. He'd just have to read the paper the next day.

Heading toward his aunt's bedroom, Peter only stopped long enough to get an overnight bag from the hall closet. Setting the bag on the bed Peter got busy getting Aunt's things. While he packed, his mind was on other matters.

Peter wasn't sure what or where Harry was going to stay. Peter wasn't sure if the Osborn House was the best place for his friend to go. It wasn't so much that Harry would remember what he had forgotten, although that was a huge possibility. But there was also the fact that Norman Osborn had had that secret workshop, and besides, what Harry would do in that big mansion with no memory of ever living there?

Pausing as he got a simple dress out of the closet, Peter stopped. He knew that he couldn't let Harry stay his place or at Mary Jane's. He'd have to come up with something.

Putting the dress in the overnight bag, Peter went back to the closet for a pair of shoes. Bending down to get the shoes, Peter noticed a box. It wasn't overly large one. Picking it up, he set the clean box on the bed.

Opening it up, Peter saw letters and some other little trinkets. Picking up one letter, Peter saw it was one from Uncle Ben to Aunt May. Not wanting to read a private letter, Peter put it back.

He wasn't sure whether to look some more or just put the box away. This whole box could be letters that Aunt May and Uncle Ben had kept, different memories his aunt had of his uncle.

Taking a chance, he got a different letter. It was one from his father to his aunt and uncle. He traced his thumb lightly over the cursive handwriting that was his father's script. Part of Peter wanted to see what his father had said, but unless Aunt May gave him the letter, he wouldn't read it.

Setting the letter back inside, Peter figured it was best not to look in the box. He noticed one corner of an envelope peeking out. It looked yellowier then most of the others. Pulling it loose from the others, Peter looked at the back before turning it over to the front.

It was an old letter all right. The postmark had been from 1916. The letter was addressed to Peter's grandfather, Zachary. Looking at the return address, Peter inhaled sharply.

The letter was from a Mrs. Tracey Watson.

Peter's first thought was, _Could this be one of M.J.'s relatives, and could they be connected to the diary?_

* * *

Notes: I know that Ben Urich really worked at the _Daily Bugle_ in the Spider-Man comics. But for this fic, I'm using Urich from the Daredevil movie.

Sorry this is a bit short. I wanted to save some important stuff for the next part. I don't know when I'll write again, I need to figure out where I'm going with this, then write it down. But I hope to get something posted up soon.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. _Jenn_


	14. Returning

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed to my fic, _Knowing You_.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, ****jjonahjameson, Snake-of-MKS,** **LordLanceahlot, ****Super-hero Fan,** **and Moonjava.**

**Mark C – Ticker wasn't one of the thugs. He was the one getting mugged. Thanks for the review.**

**Uozumi – Thanks for your reviews to my fics. I'm glad you like them. The novels I was talking about arethe official novelizations of the movies by Peter David.**

* * *

_Part Fourteen  
_  
**Returning**

* * *

_Walking down the hall, Harry really didn't know for sure if Peter was in the library, but Harry had to think, **Where else would Pete be during his free period?**_

_Skipping French just to hunt down his friend wasn't smart. Harry knew that, but he didn't have a free period. And not only that, but Peter had changed lately._

**_He's not the only one that is acting odd. Dad is acting strange, too. He couldn't remember where he had been the other night? Dad isn't like that._**

_Shrugging off his thoughts, Harry opened the library door and glanced in. Seeing Peter, he stepped in and quietly closed the door. The school librarian looked at him. Her look spoke volumes. Not saying a word, she went back to her work._

_Peter glanced up at him when he was still a few feet away. "Hey, Harry," he said quietly. Not waiting for a response, he went back to the magazine he was reading._

_Pulling out a chair, Harry sat down. Keeping his voice low, he said, "I think I need some help with the biology final."_

_Taking his eyes off of what he was reading, Peter looked back up. "You think? That's why you skipped your class? Harry, you don't need my help to pass biology."_

_"Oh come on, Pete! You passed this class in seventh grade!"_

_"Harry, lower your voice! You want to get kicked out of the library?" Peter asked, with his voice still quiet._

_Harry knew what he had said was a bit extreme. Figuring he couldn't push his friend in to helping right now, Harry changed tactics. He would try a diversion._

_"What are you reading?"_

_Peter closed the magazine and slid it toward Harry. It was_** _Science America_. **_On the cover was a guy whose name was Otto Octavius._

_"Octavius?" Harry shook his head. "Man, the kids must've called him Octopus when he was a kid."_

_Peter shot him a look. "Harry, Octavius is a **scientist**. He's doing-"_

_"I see that. Just don't tell me what he does, 'cause you know I wouldn't understand any of it."_

_His friend didn't reply, but Harry had no doubt that Peter was thinking, **I know**. That, and what a big idiot he was in science. At least, that's what his dad thought he was._

_Finally Peter said something, but it was something he wasn't expecting. "Ok Harry, I'll help you with your final, but you gotta study for it. When is it?"_

_With graduation being about a week and a half away, Harry's biology teacher was giving them the test on Monday. "It's on Monday, maybe we can study on Saturday."_

_"Sorry, I…got some things to do. Gotta help Uncle Ben with some stuff."_

_"Ok, how about Thursday?" Peter nodded, somewhat reluctantly. Harry continued. "That reminds me. What's been up with you lately? Ever since you punched Flash that day, you just come to school and leave as soon as the day ends."_

_Shrugging, all Peter said was, "Been busy."_

_"You can't be afraid of Flash? You can whip him with one hand tied behind your back."_

_Shaking his head, Peter said in a defensive tone, "I'm not afraid of Flash. That's not the point-"_

_"Excuse me," the school librarian interrupted Peter. Her tone had an edge to it as she continued speaking. "I think you boys should leave. You're disturbing the other students."_

_Both Harry and Peter nodded without a word. Once they were out the library doors, Peter spoke again. "I'll meet you at the front of the school at three, Thursday."_

_"Sure. I guess whatever you're up to isn't any of my business."_

_Walking away from Harry, Peter said over his shoulder, "That's true. And don't forget to study."_

_"Absolutely!"_

_He was answered by his friend's laughter._

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry blinked a few times. He must have dozed off. How long had he slept?

It must not have been too long. Mary Jane had been looking at a magazine when he had fallen asleep. They hadn't talked too much when they boarded and got buckled in. Now she was looking out the airplane window at the sky that had the start of the golden hues of the setting sun.

They were heading back to Manhattan. Harry wasn't sure what to think about when he couldn't find any excitement in returning to a place when he had so few memories of it. That was a different matter completely. Everything had been new in Elroy, and now heading to Manhattan seemed strange to him. He had started getting use to Cait and Ivan's house, now he had to get use to his own house?

For the past day or so, Harry had memories of different times. Some were of his parents, more were of his father than of his mother. Maybe that was because like Peter said, she had died when Harry had only been a boy. But he had one memory of her, a time when she had told him a bedtime story. He must have been young at the time, because he remembered that he had a teddy bear, and his sheets had spaceships on them.

A few of the memories he had been of his father. He wasn't sure if any of them were from the dream, since he couldn't remember what happened, but somehow he just knew that the dream had had his father's face in it. But the memories of his father were what bothered him.

One of them was something that had happened when Harry had been about ten. There had been a presentation at school where the students in his class had to make a speech, every one of them. Parents were invited to listen to their children speak. Harry had waited, peeking out from backstage to see if his father had come. He hadn't, not until the presentation was nearly over. Harry didn't remember how he had done with his speech, because he felt like someone else had done it, anyone but him. He had to finally admit to himself when he had been backstage that his dad didn't care about him, and not to hope that maybe he could change.

Dad had apologized after the program, explaining that a meeting had run late. Harry hadn't said anything to his father then or the entire evening. So it wasn't a surprise that his father didn't know about the tears Harry shed late that night. Harry still believed that Norman Osborn didn't care one bit about him. Not when he always missed the things that were important to Harry anyway.

Other memories had Peter or Mary Jane in them. Peter and he were good friends, as far as he could tell from the couple memories he had. Was it the same now? Harry wasn't sure. Peter seemed some what different, but there was something about the memories wasn't there? Harry didn't know if the Peter he knew now was the same one he remembered.

He had one memory of Mary Jane, it was when they had gone out somewhere to eat. But he had been dating her at the time hadn't he? But now, Peter and M.J. were dating. That didn't bother him a lot. Maybe it was because Harry had seen them together and had no memory of them from before. Or rather, no memory of dating Mary Jane, if that was the case.

Harry just wasn't sure. No, that wasn't really the reason, his mind turned to Cait far more then he liked. Like this morning when Mary Jane and he had had to leave…

Unlike last time, when they took Peter to the airport, Cait came along with Ivan to see them off. They had all exchanged addresses, phone numbers, and emails, or rather M.J. had. Harry couldn't even remember his own address let alone his phone number or email. Luckily for him, Mary Jane told Ivan and Cait his address, along with his number and email.

They had made small talk until the time Mary Jane and Harry had gone through security to board the plane. Once they were called, Ivan and Cait said goodbye, and told them to say 'Hi' to Peter for them. Harry had a feeling that it was very unlikely that he or his friends would meet up with the McKinnons anytime soon, or if ever.

That concerned Harry a bit. Everything was confusing to him right now. He didn't know where he belonged. Surely before all this he knew what he wanted and were he fit in, right?

Now, even though Harry knew Peter and Mary Jane, he really didn't _know_ them. But then, he didn't really _know_ Cait or Ivan either. Maybe it was that Cait was the first person he had met when he had woken up a week ago. Was that reason, or something else?

After hearing Cait's tale about her father, Harry knew he couldn't stay angry with her because of the accident. He knew that it wasn't what she had said, but he thought of what Peter had said about hearing her out. Cait didn't really have anyone there for her, except for her brother.

"You're up," Mary Jane said when she turned to look at him. "Have you been awake long?"

Shrugging, Harry said, "I don't know. I could have been up for awhile, just thinking."

"Anything in particular?"

Mary Jane watched as Harry's face turned thoughtful. "I'm not sure if it's any one thing. I think I'm getting different parts of my life going through my head."

"What type of thoughts? They could have been memories." Mary Jane held her breath. Harry didn't appear upset. Had he remembered who Peter was?

"I suppose they were memories." Harry frowned. "There were some that had my father, though I could be wrong about that." He asked her something she hadn't expected. "Did you know him?"

"Not really. I only met him once."

M.J. remembered back to about a year and half ago, when she had Thanksgiving dinner at Harry and Peter's apartment. That day had been one of the worst days in her life. She could still remember Mr. Osborn's eyes on her after Harry introduced them. His look and smile was much worse then an oily salesman's.

_"You think a woman like that's sniffing around because she likes you personality?"_

That was just one of the things Mr. Osborn said to Harry about her. He had the gall to say that she was nothing more then a gold digger. But what had upset her more was Harry hadn't really come to her defense. She thought that he _had_ _believed_ what his father said about her.

What was worse then all that was that Norman Osborn had been the Green Goblin. Mary Jane hadn't really given that information much thought. She hadn't let herself think of it. Now wasn't the time to think of it, and she sure didn't want to think of it anytime soon.

"I guess you aren't going to tell me about it?"

Knowing she was found out, Mary Jane gave him a smile she didn't feel. "Lets say that the experience wasn't a pleasant one. But it was a long time ago."

M.J. knew she sparked Harry's curiosity. _Now what? Anything I say is going to just give him more questions than answers. _She sighed. Maybe she should have lied and said she hadn't met Harry's dad.

Harry looked at her. "So you really knew my father then. From what Peter says, he didn't like him either." He glanced out the window over her shoulder.

Mary Jane felt a bit guilty. Harry only wanted to know who he was. To know a past he couldn't remember. Or maybe now he was starting to. Her feelings about his father weren't the issue here.

"Harry," M.J. waited until he looked at her, "You and I had dated for awhile more then a year ago. It didn't really work out. I met your dad when we were still dating. It was just one of these things, we didn't get off to a very good start, and I guess Mr. Osborn and I didn't like each other much."

Knowing that she hadn't really explained much to Harry, Mary Jane didn't want to tell him what really had happened. While it was true that M.J. thought Peter should tell Harry about his father, she now knew that there was more to it. Peter had said that he had made a promise to Mr. Osborn, but at what cost to Harry? Encouraging him to believe lies, or perhaps see his father with point-blank idolism? If Harry knew the truth, would he want Spider-Man, or rather Peter, dead still? She was so deep in her thoughts, Mary Jane nearly missed what Harry was saying.

"Someone not liking you? That seems hard to believe." Harry gave her the smile that at one time she found charming. This smile reminded her of the old Harry, before his obsession with Spider-Man, and yes, before she really noticed his childlike worship of his father.

"Well, believe it." M.J. gave him a small smile so her words wouldn't be harsh. "I can't really speak for your dad, but-"

"The only person he was proud of was himself?" Harry stated that more then asked. His eyes darkened to a deeper brown, and his face turned tense.

Mary Jane looked at him for a second in surprise. _He remembers something!_ "Harry," she asked carefully, "do you remember anything about your father?"

Frowning, Harry said, "He forgot a lot of stuff."

"What kind of things?" M.J. asked as she held her breath.

"Different stuff like programs for school and…I can't really remember what else." Harry's gaze turned so lost Mary Jane was tempted to hug him. He seemed like a hurt little boy, so lost and alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harry," she whispered.

Strangely enough, that brought Mary Jane's thoughts to her own father. Not to the time just two weeks ago when he told her to go after Peter. The time she remembered was not so long ago, two years really, when she was still in high school. When her father had all but told her that she was going out with Flash or he was kicking her out of the house. Oddly too, Peter had been part of the conversation, when her father thought M.J. was crazy for worrying about him and not thinking of a future with Flash Thompson.

It wasn't so much that Mary Jane thought her family problems had been the same as Harry's, who had a father that cast his child aside for his own selfish ends. No, it was more that she had grown and freed herself from her father's control, whereas Harry, even after his father's death, was still controlled by him. The question was, would Harry ever be free?

M.J. couldn't answer that question. She couldn't help Harry get free, nor could Peter help him. That was something Harry himself would have to do. _But would he?_

* * *

Watching the plane land in the growing dusk, Peter started making his way to the gate. Though he and M.J. had kept in touch on a daily basis, Peter was looking forward to seeing her beautiful face again. He wondered how the past few days really had been for his two friends.

Getting up, Peter put the _Daily Bugle_ in the nearest trash bin. The only reason he had gotten it was to see if Ticker had told his secret. From what Peter read of Ben Urich's article, _everyone_ had a different description of Spider-Man. Of course there was only one person that kept to the story, but there were so many tales no one knew what was truth from myth. That was to Peter's advantage.

Reaching the gate, Peter waited and watched for Mary Jane and Harry to appear. As he waited for them he remembered his time at the Osborn house earlier today. But this time he hadn't snuck in as Spider-Man, he went as himself.

Edmund Bernard, Harry's houseman had answered the door. Whether he was surprised to see Peter, he didn't show it. Peter wasn't exactly a regular visitor, but Bernard knew him.

Bernard had told him that Harry had been out. Peter knew this and said so. Peter wanted to talk to the houseman himself. Bernard was a bit irritated being interruptedatin his work, but he gave Peter his time. Peter explained to the houseman what happened with Harry. Bernard wasn't sure to believe him, but Peter gave him Ivan McKinnon's number at the hospital. After Ivan had in fact confirmed Peter's story, Bernard gave Peter his attention.

Peter had thought long and hard on what do with Harry once he and Mary Jane came home. He had a plan, but he hoped it would work. It was risky at best, but what else could he do?

Finally seeing his friends, Peter waved to gain their attention. Spotting Peter, Mary Jane quickly came over, dropping her carry on and gave her boyfriend a warm hug. After pulling back, she said for his ears alone, "I missed you, Peter."

Letting her go, Peter replied in a quiet voice also, "Missed you too." He wanted to say more but Harry came within hearing range. Giving his friend a once over, Peter noted Harry didn't have a bandage on his head. Nor did he have his sling anymore, but all the same had his bag on his good shoulder. Peter greeted his friend, "Hey, Harry."

"How have you been, buddy?" Harry inquired.

"Hanging in there. Aunt May is at home now."

"How is she feeling?" Mary Jane asked looking concerned.

"Other then some pain from time to time, but she's doing okay."

"Do you think she'll be up for some company?"

Peter nodded, "Sure, but it's getting late and I think she would be resting now. Maybe tomorrow afternoon." Looking at Harry, he asked, "Do you want to, ah, meet my aunt again?"

Looking a bit surprised at the question, Harry didn't say anything but nodded. He glanced at the airport after that. Peter wasn't sure if Harry was looking for something, but he didn't think that was the case. He guessed Harry was just trying to get his bearings.

"Harry," Peter said to get his friend's attention, "I'm going to be staying at your house since you don't remember anything." This earned him a raised eyebrow from Mary Jane. He had thought of the idea late last night while web swinging through the city.

"I talked to Bernard your butler, he's been in your service for years, or at least from what he had told me. From what he said there's stuff at your house that needs your attention, and my guess is that OsCorp will want to talk to you too." Peter didn't add that he had talked to Harry's assistant, Ms. Simkins, who had said that Harry had taken some personal time off.

Peter wasn't so surprised at that, with everything that was happening. OsCorp was on the brink of getting sued by a few scientists who had been at Dr. Octavius' experimentation gone astray. That didn't count the financial and publicity attack Harry had gotten because of it. No, what surprised Peter was that Harry had planned on leaving Manhattan. But _where_ did he want to go and _why_ did he?

"Okay," Harry said slowly trying to make sense of what Peter just told him. His face showed how overwhelmed he felt.

"Ah, sorry." Peter gave his friend a sheepish grin. "I guess I'm throwing all this at you too fast. Whatever needs to be taken care of at your house or at OsCorp, there's people to help you, and I suppose I can help if I can."

Harry nodded, but he still looked like he was in over his head.

"I'm sure no one is going to expect you to go back to your position, Harry, after what's happened," M.J. tried to reassure him.

"M.J., I didn't really talk to OsCorp. But I didn't tell them that Harry has amnesia."

"Why not?"

Peter turned toward Harry, "Because I don't think your board of directors will think you can handle the company." Peter didn't add anything more.

Harry had once told Peter shortly after his father died that he found information about the pervious board of directors. Days before their deaths, Norman had been told by the board to step down so they could merge with Quest Aerospace. Harry himself thought his father's board had died because of the Green Goblin's malice. But Peter could guess that once Norman found out he had to give up his company, he wasn't going to take a no for an answer, so he put fate in his own hands.

Frowning, Harry didn't know how to reply to that. He only had small bits of memory about OsCorp, but it was more the fact that it was his _father's_ company, he didn't see it as his. But with his father's death, naturally it would be his.

"Why don't we get the luggage?" Mary Jane said. She sure hoped Peter knew what he was doing, because if he didn't it could be a disaster. But she knew too that Peter could take care of himself, but she hoped that he was coming to realize, if not already, that he needed help every now and again.

"You mean your stuff?" Harry asked, giving her a questioning look. "I only have this." He readjusted the strap on his shoulder for comfort.

"Of course she means her stuff, she brought three or more bags with her." Peter replied with a straight face.

"You know very well it was only two, Peter." Mary Jane gave him a mocking scowl.

"Oh, right." Peter nodded while grinning at her.

M.J. just shook her head at him, but she couldn't help but returning his grin.

After they got her bags, Harry and Mary Jane followed Peter out of the airport. No one could miss the Rolls Royce near the airport doors.

The driver got out of the car, greeted M.J. and got her carry on, as well as one suitcase off of Peter, who had gotten her bags. Once the two bags were in the trunk, the driver come for Harry's duffel bag. "It's good to see you again, sir," he said as he took the bag.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had no doubt he had grown up in the lap of luxury. But it felt a bit strange to him now. Was it because of his loss of memory? Or had he been unhappy before this?

Heading into the heart of Manhattan, the three friends made small talk, but everyone was thinking about different things. None of them really knew what the coming days were going to bring. Perhaps only time would tell.

* * *

Notes: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I haven't had much inspiration until recently, so I also could say writer's block. Then there's the fact that real life likes to keep me busy…

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	15. All in the Family

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, LordLanceahlot****, Uozumi, GK, up date soon, and Mark C.**

**Hazelle – I haven't seen you around for awhile, save for review you left me for _Knowing You_. But I thank you for both wonderful reviews. As for Johnson and Ticker, I guess you'll have wait and see if there will be more of them. Honestly, I don't know if they'll be back or not.**

**Dragon Star16 – Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the fic. At first I saw two different names, Linkin-Park-Fan-Girl and Einjeru Star, but your profile now has Dragon Star16, so I'll use this one.**

**Master Book Keeper – I'm glad you like the story so much, thanks! I like Harry as well. He's such a tortured soul, I think. I only have most of my knowledge on Spider-Man from the two movies and the books (based off the movies) by Peter David. I've never read the comics, but I do know some of the basics on what happens with Harry thanks to information on the Web. I'm most likely going to stick to what the movies have on Spider-Man. Thanks so much for the offer to help, but I think I'm okay right now. I promise to ask if I want to know anything that may help the fic long.

* * *

**

_Part Fifteen_

**All in the Family**

* * *

The next morning found Mary Jane curled up in her chair and drinking some tea after her breakfast. Her thoughts drifted back to the evening before.

She, Peter, and Harry had reached Harry's home. M.J. always thought it was much too large and too grand for Harry, and maybe even for his dad when he was alive. She wasn't really sure about Norman Osborn because she had never been to the Osborn House until after his death.

They had stayed for awhile to make sure Harry got somewhat familiar with the house, M.J. could tell, however, that the experience was a bit too intense for Harry at the moment. Once they felt sure that Harry could be left alone, Peter and Mary Jane left. Mary Jane thought back to the talk she'd had with Peter as they returned to her apartment.

* * *

_"Do you think Harry will be alright?"_

_Peter nodded slowly. "I'm sure he'll be fine for tonight."_

_"But you plan to move in tomorrow?"_

_Stopping, Peter turned to her. "I know telling Harry that I'd move in with him was a surprise. I hadn't come up with that until yesterday."_

_"Peter, I was talking to Harry on the plane today. I really think he's starting to remember things. Not everything, but remnants of memories."_

_They had continued to walk, so Peter asked, "Did he tell you anything?"_

_"He brought up whether I had known Mr. Osborn or not. Harry also mentioned that his dad missed different events in his life, like school programs, things like that. And Harry can tell we didn't really like Mr. Osborn that much."_

_Sighing, Peter shook his head. "I don't want to put Mr. Osborn in a bad light…but what he did at the Unity Festival…he wasn't in his right mind. And yet later on, he knowingly tried to harm you and Aunt May because of me…" Peter stopped, his face tense._

_Mary Jane's heart went out to her boyfriend. Peter's face had such a look of sorrow that she moved closer to him and put her arm around his waist. In return Peter held her close for a long embrace._

_They were away from most of the _pedestrians_. They stood there without saying anything more. "Thanks, M.J." Peter said very softly, pulling just far enough back that his forehead touched hers._

_Mary Jane wanted to kiss him for that, but out here in the middle of the street wasn't the place. That wasn't the only thing on her mind though, she and Peter needed to talk about all of this. But with the craziness of this past week, there hadn't been a much of a chance._

_Drawing back, she looked into Peter's blue eyes before speaking. "Peter this isn't the best place to talk about everything. Let's wait until we get back to my place so we can really talk, ok?"_

_Peter nodded. "Sure."_

_A palpable silence descended over the couple as they headed towards Mary Jane's apartment. It wasn't a short walk, but they took their time. The day was gone by the time they reached their destination._

_Mary Jane's suitcases had been dropped off at her apartment first before they had gone with Harry to his house. Now Peter moved them to her bedroom for her. Once that was done, they settled on M.J.'s couch with some drinks and got comfortable._

_Holding her drink in her hand, Mary Jane looked Peter in the eye when she started talking. "With everything that's happened this past week, I hadn't really thought about what you said before we went to Elroy to find Harry. What I'm referring to is that Harry's father was the Green Goblin. I just can't believe it."_

_"I was surprised myself, M.J. The last fight we fought, in the middle of it I hear a familiar voice, and Mr. Osborn took off his mask and revealed himself. To make this short, he tried to kill me with his glider, but my spider sense saved me from getting run through, yet it killed the Green Goblin - Norman Osborn instead."_

_"You said you had promised Mr. Osborn that you wouldn't tell Harry. Where does that fit in?"_

_"Just before he died." Peter looked away and sighed._

_Taking his chin in her hand, M.J. turned his face back so he could see her earnest expression. "I know you still feel guilty about Mr. Osborn's death, Peter. I think Harry might have a better time dealing with the truth if you told him now since he'd be more willing to listen to you."_

_"It's hard to explain, M.J. But you didn't see what I saw in Mr. Osborn's, well ok, now Harry's study."_

_"I know you want to keep your promise to him, Peter. But at what cost to Harry?" she asked. Setting her drink on the side table, she took his hands in hers. "What did you find in that study, Peter?"_

_Sighing Peter looked down at their joined hands. It was like he was trying to think of how to tell her what he wanted to say. When he was finally ready, he looked into her green eyes._

_"You're right about Harry. We both know how he's been obsessing over Spider-Man before all of this. It's like he was barely holding on to his sanity._

_"As for what was in the study…I should explain some things that happened before that. Harry nearly killed me, M.J. Doc Ock had brought me to Harry tied up in barbed wire. But before Harry was going to stab me, he took off my mask. The shock of realizing that his best friend was his worst enemy was too much for him."_

_Mary Jane was stunned at this. She knew that Harry hated Spider-Man more than anyone, but honestly, she didn't know that he'd _really_ try to kill Spider-Man, and yes, Peter._

_"That gave me enough time to free myself from the barbed wire. It was like Harry was looking at me, yet also _through_ me. I demanded him to tell me were you were. Harry had no idea what I was talking about. So I told him that Ock had you." Peter let out a humorless laugh. "Do you know what he said, M.J.? He said, 'You killed my father, Peter.' I mean, I couldn't believe he'd bring that up. But since Ock was building that machine again and he had you, I just told him there were more important things than him and I."_

_"And he knew where Ock was?" Mary Jane asked quietly, she was still stunned with what she was hearing._

_"He wasn't sure, but he thought Ock had said something about an abandoned pier. And well, you know about the rest of that._

_"I know I told you about what I found in Harry's study, but you should know the full story. Last week, I decided to go talk to Harry. He wasn't home of course. I had gotten in through his French doors, because they were unlocked. Everything in the study was about the same. All but the mirror. My guess is that Harry smashed it._

_"When I went through the mirror, like I said, I found the Green Goblin's workshop. His pumpkin bombs and several other things he used. Mr. Osborn must have been making a second glider and he had a spare suit there too, you know about that. I did find the performance enhancers, a formula that he used to make him strong, but it was what made him crazy I think."_

_"How do you know that, Peter?"_

_"I also found the test documentation and other information explaining all about it from the experiments. But like I said too, Harry has one of the enhancers on him."_

_"And how do you know that?" M.J. asked, looking a bit doubtful, Harry didn't to seem to show signs like the Green Goblin. But than again, she would never have guessed that Norman Osborn could be a murdering maniac._

_"Because one of them is missing. And I guess it's a gut feeling too. Harry hasn't taken it. I know that, he doesn't seem to be showing any of the side affects of the formula."_

_Mary Jane was relieved to hear that. "Do you plan to do anything with the workshop? Or maybe do something to get rid of everything in it?"_

_Peter's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know yet, I'll have to figure that out. All I know is that Harry can't find that room. Or get anything from it either." _

_Mary Jane moved closer to him. He sat up again, and she put her head on Peter's chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady. "I know you'll find a way, and I'll help too. You do know that all of this isn't your fault, don't you, Peter?"_

_"I know, but since Harry believes somewhere deep inside of him that Spider-Man killed his father, he'll take the performance enhancers just to get to me. But before he found out about all this, I had tried to tell him the truth without telling him everything. But because I didn't tell Harry everything, he's set on believing what he thought he saw when I brought Mr. Osborn's body back to the mansion." Peter said, and rested his cheek on top of her head._

_Not sure what to say to all of that, M.J. remained quiet. They stayed like that for awhile. Mary Jane was starting to feel sleepy but she was too comfortable to move. Although she did not want to fall asleep, the desires of her body overcame her resistance._

_Something awakened her, M.J. wasn't sure what it was. She no longer had Peter as a pillow. She was leaning against the back of the couch, which was awkward because she was half laying and half sitting in that position. Mary Jane also noticed that she was covered with a light blanket that was usually at the end of her bed._

_Waking up a bit more, she sat up. M.J. looked around for Peter. She didn't see him. She was about to call out of his name, until she noticed a note on the end table._

MJ,

Duty calls. I'll see you in the morning around

10. Need to talk to you about something, but

I'll explain everything tomorrow.

Love you,

Peter

* * *

Now she was drinking her tea while waiting for Peter to come by. He had said that he had something to talk to her about. Why he hadn't talked to her yesterday, M.J. didn't know.

She wondered,_ Will Peter come on time or will he be delayed for something that Spider-Man needed to do?_ Getting up, Mary Jane turned on her TV to the news. Maybe they'll have something on if Spider-Man was around.

The news was just reports on what had been happening in the city during the last twenty-four hours. Nothing that was breaking news it was just what was going on right now. Mary Jane relaxed. Everything appeared normal. She would check it again around noon when Peter said he would be there.

The phone rang. Mary Jane sat up with a start, upsetting her cup of tea. Frowning at the brown strains on her top and pants, she was glad that she was still in her pajamas.

Ring, ring. Quickly getting up, M.J. reached the phone just as it started ringing for the third time. Luckily she got it before her answering machine kicked on.

"Hello?"

"I wondered where you had gone off to, girl." Louise's cheerful voice answered back.

"I've…been busy with some things." Mary Jane's mind raced on what to tell her friend. Though Louise had an idea on why M.J. left John at the altar, she didn't want to say anything about this past week.

"So I guessed. How's everything, M.J.?"

"Good, how about you?" Mary Jane headed to her bedroom to look for something to wear.

"My sister had a baby boy, did Peter tell you?"

_How would Peter-_ Then she remembered that Peter had talked to Louise and she knew that they were together. "Oh, that's right, he did mention that he bumped into you. Congratulations, how are your sister and the little one doing?"

"They're both fine. Little Alan is the healthiest and the cutest baby ever."

Laughing lightly, M.J. said, "I'm sure he is."

"We're going to have to get together so you can see him."

"Sure, that would be great. I'm still a bit busy though, but I can call you some time so we can get together so I can meet your new nephew."

"Sounds good. But I'm just wondering, have you talked to John?"

M.J. stopped looking through her closet at that question. Walking to the other side of the room she thought: _Why would Louise ask that?_ "John? No I haven't."

"Oh. You know, he took it better than expected."

Mary Jane's raised her eyebrow in the mirror. "Okay." Not sure what to really say, so she kept quiet. _But how was John supposed to act,_ she wanted to say. _Was he supposed to rant and rave about it, which he could have but he didn't. No wait, his father did that for him._ Or at least that's what she had read from some of the _Bugle's_ rival newspapers.

"Oh, I'm not saying you shouldn't have run off since you didn't love John, M.J. But God, don't you think you could've saved yourselves some embarrassment by telling him _before_ the wedding?"

"I hope you didn't call just to tell me that." She let out a sigh.

"Naw. But Peter does seem like a great guy, but I'm sure you know John was okay too."

"Yeah, I know." Mary Jane knew sooner or later she'd have to talk to John, or at least maybe apologize if nothing else.

"But if J. Jonah Jameson finds out that Peter is the 'other man' as he puts it that you left John for, he's going 'to make his life a living hell as it so richly deserves to be'. His quote, not mine."

"Let's hope he doesn't." Of course, what would be worse to Mr. Jameson: that Peter was the man M.J. picked, or that he was Spider-Man, the man he degrades across his front page?

She knew it was hard for Peter to get a steady job to pay his bills along with trying to be Spider-Man. But Mary Jane hoped that if an opportunity presented it self for her boyfriend to get a better job that he'd take it.

"When does your modeling shoot start?"

M.J. had all but forgotten that. Emma Rose wanted her to do the holiday lineup of perfume for Christmas. Not only that, there was talk of a commercial, but nothing was definite yet.

"It isn't until next week. What are your plans?"

"Oh, I just may take it easy for a few weeks. I haven't heard anything coming up for a new Broadway play. Have you?"

"Nothing yet." Mary Jane saw something in her closet that she wanted to wear.

"Hey, since your shoot isn't till next week, why don't we get together before then?"

"That should work. But why don't we talk about it in a few days?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, M.J." They said their goodbyes. Mary Jane headed for her bathroom.

* * *

Getting out of her soiled pjs, Mary Jane got into the shower. After she was finished, she blew her hair dry. She was just putting earrings in her ears when she heard her doorbell ring.

Quickly going to the door, M.J. looked in the peephole and saw Peter on the other side. Unlocking the deadbolts and removing the chain, she let her boyfriend in. "Hi, Tiger," she said with a smile.

Returning her grin, Peter gave her a lingering kiss.

After the kiss ended, Mary Jane gave him another smile. "It's great to be home."

"I could say that too, now. You're much better company than most of the people I see," Peter half teased her.

"I'd hope so!" she retorted. "How is everything in the city? And have you eaten anything this morning?"

"Everything's as usual right now, hopefully it will stay that way for awhile. As for breakfast, not too much, just some toast."

"I can make you some eggs or something else if you want it."

Peter went with her to the kitchen. "No, eggs are fine. But I can cook them myself if you just let me know where everything is kept."

"I don't mind whipping up something, Peter. Is there anything else you want besides eggs for breakfast?"

"Tell you what, I'll give you a hand, ok?"

In a short time they had a meal of eggs, sausage, and toast, on two plates accompanied by two glasses orange juice. The meal was a quiet one for the most part, just a bit of small talk. After they ate, they washed the dishes and talked while they cleaned the kitchen.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Peter?" Mary Jane asked as she washed off a plate.

"I found a letter that had a return address by a woman named Tracey Watson. It was addressed to my grandfather, Zachary. I didn't look at it, I just thought that it would be wrong to be prying around in Aunt May's things."

Mary Jane nearly dropped the plate she was rinsing off. Quickly setting it down, she turned to Peter. "So Anna and Jon _are_ our great grandparents," she said in a low voice.

"Not for certain, but it could be. I wanted talk to Aunt May if she's up to it. She may know something that we don't."

Nodding, Mary Jane's mind began to wander. She had been somewhat sure that Peter and her families knew each other more then a hundred years ago. Not that the possibly wasn't still there, but it looked like it was more certain.

Neither of them knew what to say. Any questions they had couldn't be answered until they went to Aunt May's apartment. Luckily the kitchen didn't take long to clean and soon they were out the door.

* * *

Taking a cab, they rode there. Nearing Aunt May's apartment, they got out a block away. They hadn't gone far when Peter recognized an African American woman only a few feet away. Seeing Peter, the older woman smiled and headed over to them.

"Hello, Peter. Are you going to see your aunt?"

Peter nodded. Remembering his manners, he said, "Mara, this is my girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. M.J., this is Mara Jones, she stayed at the hospital with Aunt May some evenings."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Jones. It was really kind of you to help keep Aunt May company."

"Thank you. But call me Mara, please. But truly it's a pleasure to meet you, Mary Jane. You're Anna Watson niece, right? She talked about you sometimes."

"Yes, I am. I don't get to see Aunt Anna as much as I like though."

Mara studied her for a minute. "Aren't you on the billboard for Emma Rose perfume?"

Mary Jane blushed slightly, but nodded. "I wasn't really expecting them to have that picture_ everywhere_. I really don't care about all the attention it draws."

Thinking for a second, Mara asked, "You're in one of the Broadway plays aren't you?"

"Off Broadway play. And it was there. _The Importance of Being Earnest_, isn't running any longer."

"Do you plan to continue on Broadway?" Mara was openly curious.

Smiling, Mary Jane said, "Oh, yes. I'm looking forward to seeing what will be coming next."

"That's good. I wish you the best of luck."

Mara began to wonder how Peter was going to cope with his girlfriend in the limelight. If Mary Jane became a famous actress someday, which seemed like a possibility in the near future, Peter would no doubt be in the spotlight too. Mara knew that the people from the train were the only ones who knew who Peter really was, and save for one, they would not break their promise to the young hero. She really didn't know if anyone one else knew who was behind the mask of Spider-Man, but it sure made his and Mary Jane's lives risky. Mara was sure that even if M.J. wasn't a rising actress, her life was still in danger from any enemies who knew who Spider-Man really was. But looking at the young couple, Mara could see these were the farthest thoughts on either of their minds. Even so, she hoped that no matter what came their way they would be able to handle it together.

"I have to run, it was nice seeing you again, Peter. And I'm glad I met you, Mary Jane."

Both Peter and M.J. said farewell to Mara and continued toward Aunt May's place.

* * *

The front of the apartment building where Peter and Mary Jane's aunts lived had a bunch of stairs, which was where Aunt May had taken her fall. Once they were in the building, they took the stairs instead of the elevator up to Aunt May's apartment.

Letting Mary Jane in with his key, Peter called out, "Aunt May, we're here." He had called earlier and told his aunt that he and M.J. were coming over around eleven.

"I'm in the bedroom, dear." Came the faint but still audible answer.

Turning to Mary Jane, Peter asked, "You want a quick tour, or save it for later?"

"Later."

Mary Jane wasn't sure what to expect when she saw Aunt May, but it was a little surprising. May looked well enough under the circumstance. Sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom, May smiled her welcome. "Hello."

Peter and Mary Jane returned her greeting. Coming over to her, they stopped a few feet away from the chair.

"I'd stand to hug you, Mary Jane, but my hip doesn't like all that moving around or standing up then sitting down."

"I understand." M.J. noticed the walker near the chair. Aunt May seemed a little frail then the last time she had seen the older woman. But her eyes hadn't lost any of their awareness in them.

She bent down to hug May, and got hugged in return. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she stood back up.

"The pain comes and goes, but the medication helps."

"That's good." Mary Jane sat on the edge of the bed. Peter hugged his aunt, then joined his girlfriend.

"I'm glad to see both of you, though I've seen you everyday." May turned a mock accusing look at her nephew. "If you keep running yourself ragged, Peter, you'll become sick."

"I'm doing alright, Aunt May." Peter protested.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he takes care of himself." Mary Jane said to reassure the older woman.

May smiled a motherly smile at her. "I know you will, M.J. I've thought of you as part of the family for years now."

Mary Jane was touched beyond words. She managed a quiet reply. "So have I."

Mary Jane wasn't the only one getting a little emotional, May had always saw M.J. as a daughter. Just as she had seen Peter as a son she never had.

"How is Harry doing?" May asked to change the subject. Peter had told her a little about what happened in Elroy with Harry's amnesia.

Clearing his throat, Peter said, "He's at his house right now. I plan on moving in today to try to help Harry cope with everything."

"I know you explained that Harry can't remember anyone or his life here. But once he starts remembering his life here…Peter, do you think that's wise since he hates Spider-Man?"

May hadn't openly admitted that Peter was Spider-Man, but he knew that she knew. Even though she would worry, Peter said, "Harry knows about Spider-Man, about me."

* * *

Notes:

Well, I'm just to going say two words – Been Busy. Everyone knows that story, right?

Alright, I know I ended this part a bit odd, and it's a chiffy. Right now it's writer's block, so hopefully part 16 will fix that, and I'll be finishing up where I left off here.

The breakfast scene, I barrowed off of Mark C's _The Web and the Sai_. The fic is an extraordinary one. By the way, Mark, thanks for betaing this for me.

I also want to thank GK for betaing this for me too.

Oh, I did a little Halloween fic called, _Trick or Treat_. So if anyone goes and reads it, it will be a treat for me.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	16. Learning Something More

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews to _Trick or Treat_ – GK, htbthomas, me, ****Hazelle, and Mark C.**

**Book Rose – Thank you so much for your amazing review. I'm glad you love my Spider-Man fics, it warms my heart to have you say that.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews****, conan98002, Uozumi, GK, LordLanceahlot, and Mark C.**

**Hazelle – I like May too, there just isn't enough of her in the fics sometimes. I'm afraid I can't answer you questions without spoiling the story. So you'll just have to wait and see what happens. But no one is killing anyone, well let's hope so.**

**

* * *

**

_Part Sixteen _

**Learning Something More**

* * *

"He knows who you are?" May asked, her face grew more concerned.

"Yes he does. It's a long story, Aunt May, but he's forgotten that, along with everything else. I'm going to see if I can talk to Harry about what happened with Spider-Man and his father. Perhaps now he'll listen to me."

Peter didn't want to tell Aunt May about Norman being the Green Goblin, mainly because he didn't want his aunt to feel any ill will toward the deceased.

Nodding, she said, "That could work, dear. But Peter, I want you to be careful." Aunt May's tone held no room for nothing less than that.

"I will." Peter couldn't help but give his aunt a smile to reassure her.

Mary Jane, who had been quiet for the last few minutes, now spoke up. "Hopefully, Harry will be able to put everything that happened in the past behind him, or at least if nothing else, forgive Peter."

"It would be wonderful if Harry could move on from his grief over his father."

Peter himself understood that all too well. Not just with Mr. Osborn's death, but the death of his uncle. Thinking it best not to dwell on that subject, he said, "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about, Aunt May."

"And what is that, Peter?"

"It may be better if M.J. tells you. Because she was the one who told me."

Mary Jane hadn't expected Peter to let her tell the story of the diary, but she didn't mind telling it to his aunt. She told her about Anna and Jon and their heartbreaking love story. She even told her about Anna's son, John, and Jon's own son, Derrick. She finished with, "I wish I had brought the diary so you could see it for yourself."

"That's alright, dear. I believe what you say. I suspect you think that Anna and Jon are relatives of both of our families?"

"Yes, I believe that. I have no way of knowing for sure, but the possibility is there."

"Peter, what do you think of this assumption?" May questioned her nephew.

"I wasn't sure if I thought the same thing as M.J. at first. But that was before I saw a letter, one that I, ah, found in a box of yours."

"A letter in my box? What box?" May was a bit surprised at what Peter just told her.

"The one in your closet." Peter got up and went to his aunt's closet to retrieve the box. Handing it to her, he said, "I didn't look or take it, since it is yours."

May opened the box and looked inside. "Oh," she said, "I'd forgotten all about this box until I moved." Seeing a yellowed letter on top, Aunt May pulled it out. "This letter?" Then more to herself she said, "I haven't read this letter in years."

"What did the letter say?" Mary Jane asked, but she laughed a little with embarrassment. "I guess that's nosy of me, but I'm curious."

"I can't remember what the letter said, Mary Jane, it's been a long time. Peter, why don't you and M.J. look at it," Aunt May suggested as she handed her nephew the letter.

Together, Peter and Mary Jane looked at the letter. The writing had faded, and in some places it was gone completely. But they both managed to understand what the letter said.

"According to this," Peter began, "Tracey wrote to Zachary because she had read the diary herself. She had wanted to start to keep contact with Derrick's family.

"What's the date on it?"

August 8, 1916. How old was Zachary anyway?" Mary Jane wondered. "Wasn't that around World War One?"

"It started on August 4, 1914. It ended November 11, 1918." Peter answered her question.

"Your grandfather was a young teen than, Peter," Aunt May said. "He wasn't old enough to fight yet, but then that didn't stop boys from fighting young, my own uncle did it."

"Tracey mentions Andrew, her husband here. She talks a good bit about him. Says he's in the _Lafayette Escadrille_, and that she's worried about him."

"Anything else?"

"No that's most of it. But we don't know if they kept in touch, just lost contact, or if anyone else from the families did, for that matter. But from what it looks like, they're related to everyone from the diary. So, you where right about that, M.J."

"I'm just glad that mystery is finally solved."

May had been looking through the box as they had talked, now she had gotten a small stack of letters in her hand. "Peter, these letters are from your father, and some are from your mother, would you like them?"

Peter was surprised but moved that his aunt would let him have his parents' letters, "But don't you want them, they're written to you and Uncle Ben?"

"No, dear. I think you should have them." She didn't have to add that Peter had very few possessions left from his parents.

Giving his aunt a gentle smile, Peter said, "Thanks, Aunt May."

"Your welcome, dear."

"I hate to break this up, but didn't you say something about going to Harry's some time after noon, Peter?" Mary Jane had been quiet until then.

Peter nodded. "We'll come and see you soon, okay? I was hoping that Harry may come next time to re-meet you."

"That would be good, Peter. Please tell Harry I'm thinking of him."

"Will do. Goodbye, Aunt May."

Hugging the older woman, the couple left the apartment and got a cab over toward Harry's place.

* * *

Harry made his way down the stairs to the main floor. Though he didn't remember this house, no _his_ house, it seemed familiar in a way. Like there was something in the back of his mind because he had a general idea where the rooms were in the house. It was like he was mentally blindfolded, yet he could maneuver around to a degree.

Looking at one of the downstairs clocks, Harry noticed it was just before noon. Peter had said he was going to be coming over sometime early this afternoon with his things. Harry was somewhat relieved to have someone sort of familiar around. After all, Peter didn't have to come and stay with him. He had his own life to lead, Harry was sure.

Everyone that he met in the house so far it seemed, treated him politely, but it was like they were walking on egg shells around him. Was losing his memory a weird thing around most people? He supposed it was. But that wasn't the reason, because no one knew about it save for Edmund Bernard. He had been of some help to Harry, like showing him the house again earlier that morning when no one had been there. Harry remembered then too was that the houseman just wanted to be known as Bernard.

Harry was wandering around, looking in different rooms to get more knowledge of the rooms and what was inside them. Some he stayed in for a few minutes, others he stayed in longer. None of the rooms seemed to spark any thoughts of his past.

Done with what he saw of the downstairs, Harry headed upstairs to look around there. He got familiar with some of the rooms there too, but nothing seemed to spark any memories from his mind.

He went into his bedroom, the one Bernard gave him. It was the master bedroom, and Harry hated it. The room was done in dark colors: navy, dark brown, and forest green, and was done stylishly. He just thought it wasn't his taste.

But that wasn't what got his interest. Some of the pictures on the wall did. Harry had been able to see that the older man in some of them was of course, his father. But another caught his eye. The picture with a smiling Peter and him, a bit younger in green caps and gowns, with an older woman between them. _Who was she? Was she the aunt that Peter had talked about? _Harry asked himself.

Looking at it, Harry could see that Peter's and his aunt's eyes held a sadness in them. They hid it fairly well, but it was there. Why was that?

* * *

_Walking into the church, Harry tried to be as quiet as he could. He would've loved to have been anywhere else, but he knew that this wasn't about him. Finding an empty pew behind the other mourners he quietly sat down._

_The minister was still speaking about Peter's uncle's life, and then going on to say that he was with God. Harry wasn't really a churchgoer. In fact, if memory served him right, Harry hadn't been in a church since a wedding of one of his dad's cousins twice removed._

_As the minister droned on, Harry thought back to the funeral of his mother. That had been so long ago, and he couldn't remember everything that had happened then. At nine, he had been too upset that his mom had died, but he was still old enough to understand that she wasn't going to be coming back._

_The cancer had been fast. Everyone said she hadn't suffered long and she was in a better place. That hadn't comforted him one bit. His father hadn't shed a tear, but stood aloof, detached from the whole funeral. Sadly, to Harry it seemed that after his mother's death, there had been a larger gulf between his father and himself. _

_Harry supposed that was just his father's way of coping at the time. Through the years Harry had tried to do what he could to gain his father's approval. With school, after school activities, and anything else. If he did well, his father wanted better. If Harry had gotten in trouble at school, his dad noticed all right. Then all hell would break loose. If Harry got kicked out of one private school, he was sent to another._

_That was until he had come to Midtown High. Becoming friends with Peter, along with Peter helping him get that good grade in biology, had really shown him that some things were more important than money._

"_Harry?"_

_He looked up, and saw Mary Jane standing in the aside. Looking around, Harry saw that the service had ended and most of the mourners had gone up front to talk to Peter and his aunt._

_Standing he moved out of the pew. M.J. stepped back to give him some room. He was surprised to see that Flash Thompson wasn't at her side. But Harry would bet that Flash wouldn't be caught dead at Peter's uncle's funeral, even if someone paid him. He supposed most of the school would do the same, all of them, except for Mary Jane and him._

"_I'm surprised you're here." Harry wanted to kick himself for saying that. Mary Jane's eyes were a little red, the evidence of tears were still on her cheeks._

"_I could say the same for you," she said, and her voice didn't have the cheeriness it usually did. Then she frowned, "I shouldn't have said that, and no one else from school came. I would have come with Flash, but…he had other things to do." _

**_Yeah, sure. Flash only cares about Flash. What does M.J. see in him anyway?_** _Harry didn't voice these thoughts. "Have you talked to Peter since…" He trailed off, not wanting to mention Uncle Ben's name._

"_No, I haven't really talked to him. I'm not sure what to say," she softly said looking back over where Peter was, which he was still in front of the church surrounded by mourners. Turning back to Harry, she glanced at her watch. "I have to be going. Mom is setting up some food at the Parkers', I told her I'd come over and give her some help when the service was finished."_

"_Do you need a ride?"_

_Shaking her head negatively, M.J. said, "I'll be fine, you should stay, I'm sure Peter could use a friend right now."_

_**But what could I say? **Harry didn't voice this thought out loud. "Ok, so I'll just see you in a little bit."_

_Watching Mary Jane leave, Harry turned back to see if he could spot Peter with everyone. There were still mourners around Peter's aunt May, but not as many as before. Peter was standing by his uncle's casket, alone._

_Reaching the closed casket, Harry stopped. He supposed it had been closed to everyone. Not just that, but Peter's uncle _had _been shot, not something people wanted to remember a person by._

_Ben Parker's death hadn't made front page news. Though ironically enough, some other guy who had died had. But this was the _Daily Bugle_, could he expect anything less?_

"_Harry?"_

_His attention turned to his friend. Harry was stunned to see Peter's face. He wasn't going to begin to wonder on that. "Pete, I'm…" he wasn't sure what to say. Harry could easily say that he was sorry, except that was so meaningless. Just empty words._

_Peter put up his hand to stop him. "I know. But thanks for coming. I guess you're the only one from school that's here."_

"_Actually no, M.J. was just here."_

"_Mary Jane was here?" Peter appeared surprised. His eyes swept the church to see if he could find her. Not seeing her, Peter said quietly, "I wish I-that she had come up. But I guess Flash didn't let her."_

"_No, she came on her own, but she's heading toward your place now to help her mom set up food and everything."_

"_Oh." Peter didn't say anything after that. He glanced down once again at his uncle's closed coffin, putting his hand on top of it, as if trying to touch his uncle one last time._

_Taking a moment, Harry studied his friend. He remembered minutes ago how he had been shocked to see Peter's face when he'd first saw him. But Harry shouldn't have been surprised. Peter's eyes had a hollow look, they weren't red though. His face was drawn, and he looked like he hadn't slept in the last few days since Uncle Ben's death._

"_Peter?" Aunt May said as she came up to them. Seeing Harry she said, "Hello, Harry." She tried to smile, but her sad expression was all over her face. Peter's aunt looked older then her 60 some years._

"_Hi, Aunt May." Harry said, swallowing a lump that got caught in his throat. She shouldn't have lost her husband like she had._

_He had met Peter's aunt and uncle shortly after becoming friends with Peter. They reminded Harry of storybook type grandparents. Of course Harry never really knew his grandparents so he didn't have anything to relate them to._

_They had welcomed Harry and treated him like a long lost son, and even perhaps like a brother Peter never had. It had took Harry a bit of time to get use to calling them 'aunt and uncle' just like Peter did. Part of Harry wished that they really could have been his aunt and uncle too. But Harry knew that would never happen. It would be a lie if he tried to convince himself of it._

_Since Harry couldn't say anything to Aunt May, he gave her somewhat of an awkward hug. She seemed very frail to him. He hoped for Peter's sake she wouldn't just fade away with his uncle's death. But Harry silently prayed that both of them would pull through this. He would hate to lose someone else he cared about._

* * *

Harry thought maybe he understood his memory of Uncle Ben's funeral better now that Peter had told him what had happened. Remembering the conversation he had with his friend, Peter had expressed guilt over his uncle's death. Harry was fairly sure that Peter still felt that way even after all this time.

Harry had a flash of a memory, or at least that's what he guessed it was. But he remembered a person in a coffin. Only it hadn't been his mother, or Peter's uncle. No, it had been his father.

As quickly as it came, the memory escaped him. Harry now had some memories of his father. But that memory didn't have much meaning to him. Peter had said that his father was dead, that he had been murdered.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

Frowning, Harry tried to remember where he had heard that said to him. Who…?

"I know what it's like to lose a father."

Peter. That's who had said those words to him. Had Peter tried to console him after his father's death? Harry wanted to know to remember more.

"I didn't lose him. He was stolen from me."

Now he remembered this as his own words. His father was stolen from him… What had he meant by that? But Harry wondered _who_ had taken his father from him. Maybe it was this Green Goblin Peter had mentioned.

Letting out a weary sigh, Harry felt like he was getting more questions then answers. Maybe he could talk to Peter about what he remembered. Though how much Peter could tell him…that was a different story. Was it what Peter knew, or maybe was it what Peter knew but didn't want to tell?

Leaving the bedroom, Harry moved to the stairs to go back down. But a noise came from down the hall stopped him. Looking down that way, Harry saw that no one was there. So where had the noise come from?

Walking down the hallway, Harry heard the noise again. But this time it sounded like laughter. It was coming from a room on the right. Stopping at the door, Harry put his hand on the knob to open it.

Nothing. The door was locked. Why was that? All the other rooms in the mansion where unlocked why was this one locked?

There had to be a key. But where was it? Harry want trough the different scattered memories he had. None of them had anything about a key.

_Great_, he thought sarcastically, w_here in the world is that key?_

But nothing came to him. Well no matter. He'll have to look for it sometime, or maybe he'd remember where he had put it. Something inside told him that he knew where the key was, only Harry didn't remember.

Also something else that Harry noticed. There wasn't any noise behind the closed doors. No laughter or any kind of voice or whatever he thought he heard.

Walking away from the locked doors and heading toward the steps, Harry remembered the memory he had just a few minutes ago. He didn't think it would be the best of ideas to mention it to Peter. It just didn't sit well with him to tell his friend about something he wouldn't want to always remember.

"Sir?" Bernard said spotting Harry at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes?" He wondered if he'd get use to being called 'sir' or anything relating to a man of obvious importance. What was the houseman about to tell him? He wondered if it was good news or bad.

"Mr. Parker as just arrived, would you like for me to show him to his room?"

"Sure, but I'll come with you."

To Harry's surprise, Peter wasn't alone, Mary Jane was with him. Both of them had bags with them. "Are you staying too?" He inquired of M.J.

"No, this is Peter's too," she referred to the much smaller on her shoulder compared to Peter's larger one. "I just came and see how you are doing."

"I'm alright," Harry wasn't sure how to answer. Everything was just…confusing to him right now. "Bernard is going to show you you're room, Pete."

All four of them went upstairs to a spacious and what could be an interior designer's dream of a room. It was tastefully done, but very grand. Bernard left them alone.

"Ah, Harry," Peter started as he set both of his bags down, "this might be a bit…"

He didn't continue, Harry figured Peter didn't want to be rude. "A bit too much?" He suggested. "It beats the master bedroom," he made a face at that last remark.

"Let me guess," Mary Jane said, "It's grander compared this. Harry, I don't know this for sure, but you haven't changed the room, have you?"

Looking at her, Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't know. But I guess I could if I wanted to. But it's the least of my concerns right now."

"You know what?" Peter said, "You should change the master bedroom whenever you want, or if you really want to. But as for this room, it's fine, I'll just have to get use to it."

"Okay, good," Harry wasn't sure he believed him friend, but he changed the subject. "Did you eat lunch yet? Maybe there will be something in the kitchen."

"No," Mary Jane said. "I can stay for awhile, lunch does sound good."

So that's what they did. They all went down the kitchen, to the cook's displeasure, and made themselves their own lunches. For the next hour, the three of them bantered lightly while they ate.

* * *

Notes:

There you go. Everyone can see Harry is remembering more and more, right?

I don't know if May had any other family, I just added her uncle, just to have her state that young men back then, and now present day, women too, go to war at a very young age.

My info on World War I is from this as well as the dates:

The _Lafayette Escadrille_ first saw action on April 20, 1916. This was a French squadron made up of American volunteers. It remained attached to the French Flying Corps until February 1918, when it transferred to the American Air Service. -- _From Compton's Interactive Encyclopedia Deluxe © 1999 The Learning Company, Inc._

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	17. Woven Thread

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews****, conan98002, Mark C, Uozumi, GK, Htbthomas, and Hazelle.**

* * *

_Part Seventeen_

**Woven Thread **

* * *

The next week went by quickly for Peter. It certainly wasn't uneventful. One of New York's senators had a fatal heart attack.

Peter had been so busy trying to help Harry regain his memory of OsCorp that he hadn't had a chance to talk to Mary Jane except by telephone. As far as Peter knew, only Oscorp's board of directors now had knowledge of Harry's amnesia, which was just as well.

Peter knew that Harry remembered a few things and Harry didn't delve into any great detail about everything he remembered. Peter was okay with that, but he knew that they would eventually have to talk about Norman Osborn's death. But that would have to wait until some other time.

It was some time after midnight, and Peter was still awake. Maybe he just wasn't yet used to the mansion. Of course he wasn't too crazy about staying in that hole in the wall of an apartment that he called home.

Perhaps a drink of water would help him sleep.

* * *

As for Harry, he had a great deal of difficulty falling asleep. The week days had been mentally and physically challenging. Although he had some more memories of his past, trying to remember everything had been draining.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought back to one of his more recent memories. He wasn't sure how it came about, but he thought that it might have had something to do with the _Daily Bugle_. He had asked Peter about it earlier. Peter had explained that it a tabloid. Some time later he had gotten another memory.

* * *

_**Aw man, why did I even pick this course?**_

_Harry looked down at the textbook to reread the section again. None of it made sense to him. It was one of the general science courses._

_**Oh, yeah, everyone is required to take it, **Harry answered his own question. **But why **_**this _science course?_**

_He wished Peter was here to help him out. But his roommate was at the _Daily Bugle _trying to land a job selling pictures. Harry hoped the _Bugle _would hire Peter. He knew that without that internship, Peter didn't have any money to live on. To make matters worse, he refused offers of help from him and his dad._

_That took Harry back to the conversation that had occurred a few days earlier, when his father was here to do his weekly inspection. It hadn't been so much about Peter losing his job. It had to do with his dad giving him the third degree about Mary Jane. Harry didn't want to tell his father about her yet. The time had to be perfect. But Harry knew that he had to tell Peter too, and there would never be a 'perfect' time to tell his best friend that he and M.J. were dating._

_Taking off his glasses, Harry rubbed his sore eyes. He had been at this for more than two hours, it was time for a break. Luckily he had gotten his reading assignment done for the English Lit class, and now all he had to do was to write a paper on what he had read. But he'd do that later._

_Leaving the table covered with his books, Harry went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Finding some turkey and Swiss, he took them out to make a sandwich. Going back to the table, Harry made space to eat._

_Harry hadn't eaten two bites when Peter came through the front door. He watched as Peter got out of his coat and after hanging it up and sighed. Seeing Harry, he came to the table and sat down across from him._

_Setting his sandwich down, Harry asked, "How did the interview go?"_

_Peter looked at him for a second before speaking. "It wasn't what I expected, that's for sure. Here are the pictures, if you want to see them. They're just copies of the originals."_

_Taking the folder from Peter, Harry was curious about the pictures. He hadn't seen them beforehand, because Peter had had the negatives on him when he left. He must have gotten them developed at the_ Bugle_. Opening the folder, Harry was met with a picture of a man clad in a red and blue costume that looked like it was a second skin._

_It was one thing to hear what people had said about this masked hero, but it was quite another to see him. Okay, well not Spider-Man himself, but a picture of him. Looking through some of the pictures, Harry wondered how his friend could get such clear shots when some of the best photographers in New York could barely get a glimpse of him._

_"Wow, these are good, Pete. How were you able to get these?" Harry asked as he looked back up at his friend._

_Shrugging, Peter said, "I guess I was just at the right place at the right time."_

"_I can't believe you would just wait around to see if Spider-Man would show up or not," Harry said in disbelief._

"_Of course not," Peter shook his head. "I'm just lucky, maybe."_

"_Yeah. But what did Jameson say 'bout these?"_

"_Crap."_

"_Crap?" Harry didn't want to believe that Peter was so calm about this. "Is he blind?"_

_"I didn't believe it either. But I didn't get a chance to leave after he said that. He wanted them, all right. But I had to wrestle with him a bit for the fee. But he said he would pay me a reasonable one." Peter didn't sound thrilled, but he wasn't going to complain._

"_So you got the job then?"_

"_No, I'm their new freelancer." Frowning, Peter let out a sigh. "Maybe sometime down the road…"_

"_Maybe you should try to get back in Dr. Connors good graces."_

_Peter made a sound of disgust, or maybe it was defeat. "I think I'll have better luck at becoming the _Bugle's _top photographer then getting back into Doc Connors' internship." _

"_So is the _Bugle _going to use any pictures you gave them?"_

"_I'm not sure. From the sounds of it Jameson wants pictures of Spider-Man more than anything else," Peter said with a grimace on his face._

"_Just 'cause the _Bugle _said they were giving a reward for a picture of Spider-Man, why were you so determined to do it, Pete?"_

"I wanted to see if I could get his picture, which I did," Peter stated matter-of-factly, with no trace of arrogance.

_"So, what did Jameson do with the pictures?"_

"_He took one of the pictures which is making front page news tomorrow. His headline's gonna be: _**Spider-Man,** **Hero or Menace?**"

_Shaking his head, Harry said, "If Jameson's going to trash Spider-Man, then I really don't think he's going to want to let anyone take anymore pictures of him in action."_

_"You have a point there, Harry. But people generally don't take what the newspapers say as 100 percent fact."_

"_We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Harry didn't know what to think of Spider-Man. He supposed only time would tell on that one. But for now, he'd reserve judgment. Even so, Harry wasn't sure who was crazier. Spider-Man for making a valiant attempt to help the people of New York, or Peter for following him._

_Thinking back, Harry remembered something from a movie he had heard a long time go. Though he didn't remember the movie, he remembered something that was fitting to his thoughts_. Who's the more foolish…the fool or the fool who follows him?

* * *

With things from his past coming together, Harry's memories became more frequent, if still fleeting. He would suddenly have a memory about something he knew was important, but would lose it just as quickly and be left wondering what his past had been like.

Like right now, for instance…

* * *

_The room was overly bright, but not because of the lights. Harry barely caught a glimpse of a growing orange ball, like a semi-miniature replica of the sun. But he was infuriated about everything going on around him, everything was completely out of _his _control._

_Feeling someone grabbing him, Harry didn't have time to see who it was or react to it. He was put down as fast as he had been picked up. It took a second to see a cabinet rolling toward the sun like light where he had just been. Harry didn't even let that register, the only thing he saw was the person next to him._

_He was looking at the masked face of Spider-Man himself. **Where in the hell had **_**he _come from?_**_! Harry wondered, his anger mounting. "This doesn't change anything."_

_The white eyepieces of the bug's mask just stared back at Harry. He didn't utter anything in reply. A minute later or it could have been longer, he was gone. _

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what make of this newest memory. He didn't even understand half of it. This was the second memory he had had of Spider-Man, whoever he was.

Why had Harry seemed indifferent to the…man, or whoever he was the first time, and yet, have hatred for him the next?

What had he meant when he had said, "_This doesn't change anything,"_? What didn't change?

Harry's wandering mind kept him awake. He got up and wandered into the vast, ornate, hallway where found Peter near the stairs.

Turning toward him, Peter said, "I hope I didn't wake you up, I was getting a drink."

"No, I couldn't sleep. I guess you weren't able to either."

Harry followed Peter down the stairs. The rest of the house was completely dark. Bernard and the other household staff had long since gone home. Neither of them turned on a light, but the moon and the nighttime cityscape were enough to illuminate the kitchen.

Peter opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of purified water. "Is this ok?" he asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry replied, getting two glasses and setting them on the island. It was made of real marble. The kitchen, Harry remembered that it was really top dollar. It made him think of Cait's kitchen, which was homey and welcoming, whereas this place was cold and empty.

Pushing thoughts of Cait aside, Harry recalled the few memories he had been thinking about before. He didn't know if Peter could help him figure them out, but maybe he knew something that might help him understand it better.

"Peter?" Harry could see that Peter was thinking about something else, but he gave Harry his attention.

"I know I haven't really mentioned too much about some of the memories I've been having. It's just that I didn't want to upset you with some of them. Before you came the other day, I remembered your uncle's funeral."

Peter slowly nodded, his mind must have taken him back to that sorrowful day. "You could have told me about it."

"I won't get into it now, but I had some other memories before and after that too. Some with my parents, and a few with my dad in them too. I remember those more often, I guess with my mom's death when I was a kid that I'd remember my dad a lot more. But I've also had some memories about you and MJ, which I had told you about before." Harry had mentioned some of his recovered memories to Peter his first day here. "But the last few memories I had were about someone new. Spider-Man."

Peter tensed at what Harry just said. "What about him?" His voice remained calm. Now Peter had a feeling that Harry was going to say or ask something he wasn't ready to answer.

"I remember when we had a loft apartment and it was the day you went to the _Daily Bugle_ to see if they'd take your Spider-Man pictures."

"I'm still at the _Bugle_ and still take pictures."

"That wasn't the only one, another one was one where Spider-Man pushed me aside, but this time I hated him."

Peter remembered what Harry was referring too. He didn't want to ask if Harry remembered Otto Octavius. No, there were other things to discuss.

"Harry," Peter paused, "Remember when you asked about your father's death and I had mentioned the Green Goblin?"

Harry nodded, "You said that he could have killed my father."

"I wasn't completely truthful with you when I had told you about the Green Goblin. Spider-Man was involved too, but he was trying to stop the Goblin from harming anyone."

Now looking a bit confused, Harry asked, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Peter ran his hand through his brown hair in frustration. "Maybe it's best if I start from the beginning." He told Harry about the World Unity Festival, the first of the many meetings between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. Peter told his friend what happened at Queenboro Bridge, or at least most of it. He left out anything to do with the fight at the abandoned building.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked when Peter stopped in the middle of his tale.

Figuring now was as good time as any, Peter said, "Because I'm Spider-Man." He felt like there was a weight that was lifted off of his shoulders. After it had been there for so long, and maybe if he had said something two years ago…

Harry looked at him incongruously as if he didn't believe what Peter had just told him. His question conformed it.

"You're Spider-Man?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You don't believe me," Peter stated the fact. Putting an arm straight in front of him, he shot a small web line. It hit the wall with very little noise.

When Peter had shot out the webline, Harry had jumped out of his seat. He didn't even notice the chair hitting the floor. Harry looked at the strand of white…stuff from Peter's wrist to the far wall. "What in the hell is that?"

"Organic webbing, one of my, ah, powers of being Spider-Man." Peter released the strand, watching the web line fall, but the end still clung to the wall.

Staring at him for a minute before picking up the chair and sitting back down, Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think either. And yet…in the back of his mind he wasn't that surprised. Why?

"But there's more to say," Peter stopped, hesitant to continue. _I'm sorry, Mr. Osborn, but Harry has to know the complete truth, _he thought toward the dead man. "You're father had taken a experimental drug at his lab, it made him strong, but it also took away his sanity. It caused him to became the Green Goblin."

"So you lied by saying that the Green Goblin killed my father. How could he do that if what you just said was true?" Harry had been feeling bewildered. Remembering the few things Peter had said about the Green Goblin, Harry frowned. But now Peter was telling him that his father had been the some murdering lunatic?

"Harry, you have to understand that your dad developed a split personality. Whatever chemicals that were in the performance enhancer that he took, the Goblin must have come alive and tried to and nearly did control him." Peter wanted Harry to believe him, and not think as he once had. Peter had been thinking about Norman and the Goblin for the past few days. It made better sense now, because also of what Dr. Octavius went through.

"So you're saying that my father just killed himself to get rid of the Goblin?" Harry wasn't convinced of his own question.

"I really don't know, but the Goblin tried to kill me with his glider. But my spider sense, another ability, saved me. As fast as the glider was going…your father couldn't get out of the way in time."

Harry wasn't sure what to think. His mind was reeling. It was too much to take in, Peter being Spider-Man, and his father being the Green Goblin. Harry didn't fully understand or remember any of it. His mind, in a sense, was a closed book in some areas still.

"So why didn't you just say something before this? Was it that I knew before I forgot everything? Why keep so quiet about it?" Harry hadn't realized that he had risen from his seat as well as his voice a notch as he was firing questions at Peter.

Surprising enough, Peter's voice was soft as he answered. "How could I tell you, my best friend, how your father had died. But I did want to tell you the truth, I didn't mean to keep it from you deliberately. Before your father died, he asked me to not to tell you. I don't think he wanted you to remember him like that."

"I see." Harry sat back in his chair.

Peter didn't say anything for several minutes. But something needed to be said instead of sitting in silence. "I can't tell you how many times I wished I could have done something to save him. And I'm glad that I could finally tell you everything." _There other things that are important, but they can wait._

Knowing Peter spoke the truth, Harry just said, "I think I can understand that."

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Nothing came to mind, so Harry simply shook his head.

"Ok, maybe it's time we get some sleep."

* * *

_Wandering aimlessly in a black void, Harry wondered where he was. He could see nothing or hear anything around him. The darkness seemed to close in around him, seeping into his body, chilling him._

_Suddenly lights come on all at once. Harry could now see what was in front of him. There was what appeared to be hundreds of orange…spheres? They were sitting in several rows on selves that took up an entire wall._

_Looking around the dusty room, Harry saw a half finished glider and a suit of green armor of some kind. Then he saw something that he hadn't expected._

_There was a green mask, it had a demonic face with a malevolent smile. The ugly mask seemed to detach its stand and float upward, hovering near the ceiling above Harry's head, it's yellow eyes drilling into his brain like lasers._

What! _Harry thought as he blinked at the hovering mask._

"**_You want to became strong, don't you?"_** _the mask seemed to ask with a slight chuckle._

_Harry knew what the mask was really saying. It seemed like part of him wanted to do it, and yet the other part knew it was wrong… "I'd have to kill Peter, wouldn't I?" he all but whispered, but his mind and heart wrestled with that idea._

"**_You know that he _is _Spider-Man! He killed ME!"_**

_Looking over to one side, Harry saw the cylinders of what must have been the performance enhancers. He could take them to please his father and avenge him. If he took it, he could kill-_

_Shaking his head to clear it, Harry looked back at the floating mask. He remembered his father, the stuff made him crazy hadn't it? Maybe he could perfect it, fix his father's error…but could he?_

_No matter what Harry did, he would be expected to kill Peter, Spider-Man. But what of Mary Jane? She had chosen him hadn't she, and she knew everything didn't she? She would know._

"**_What do you plan to do?"_** _the mask sounded impatient._

_Thinking more, Harry remembered the World Unity Festival. The Green Goblin made his appearance there, or the first and only one that Harry had seen. The Goblin, no his father, had killed many people there. Harry could have lost his life, but he had been lucky._

_Peter had said that the Goblin had tried to kill him, not that Peter himself had killed him. So the Goblin didn't care who he killed. Did Harry want to really become like that? And Peter was his best friend…_

_Looking into the mask's yellow eyes, Harry stared at it. His mind was in turmoil. What was he going to do?_

_The mask seemed to know Harry's indecision, it flew at him. Harry saw it coming toward him, he tried to move, but only fell backwards. He couldn't move, it was like he was stuck to the floor._

_The mask was coming closer…like to force itself onto Harry's face…_

- O – O – O – O – O – O -

Harry sat up in bed, gasping for breath and his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Looking around, he didn't see anything in the darkness. The remnants of his dream once again faded away, but he still couldn't stop trembling.

A moment later the lights in the room came on. Harry instinctively closed his eyes from the brightness. He heard Peter's voice.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes again, Harry saw that Peter had come into the room and was looking at him with concern. Harry realized than that he must have screamed, which had was part of what had woken him up, and Peter as well. Harry breathed in slowly to calm down. Nodding he said, "Just another dream. But I'm not sure what it was about." The trembling left his body.

Peter sighed warily. "Well, if you do remember the dream and want to talk about it, just wake me up." He looked around the room. Nothing was amiss, but he wondered if there _was_ something there. _Ok, now I might be losing it. I'm just tired._

"Alright, thanks. You should get back to sleep, I've kept you up half of the night as it is."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I should be fine." _One of us should get some sleep._

"Goodnight again." Peter turned off the lights and was gone.

Laying back down, Harry tried to get comfortable. But once again sleep eluded him. His mind was still full about everything Peter had told him. After tossing and turning a bit, he gave up and got out of bed for the second time that night.

Walking quietly as he could, he turned on a lamp. His eyes fell on a some photo albums on a small table. Bernard had left them for him to look at.

Picking one up and going back over to a chair, Harry opened the album to the first page. There were pictures of his parents, and of course himself as he was growing up. This one had a good bit of photos of his mother, but not too many of his father. But toward the end, there were a few pictures of when his mother had been ill. The last page in the album was a newspaper clipping of his mother's funeral and a black and white photo of him and his dad.

Closing the album and getting up, Harry got the other one. This one had many of his school pictures and some of the few vacations, he guessed, that he and his father took. There was a picture of him and his dad when he had graduated Midtown, he remember that. His father looked happy that Harry had made it, but then…

Harry now remembered all too well that his father had said to him. But once Peter had got done with his picture of the science award…his father just forgot him completely. Oh, Harry knew that Peter was having a hard time because of his uncle's death, but his dad just pushed him aside because Peter was a son he would have wanted.

Anger gnawed in his stomach. Closing the album with more force then necessary, Harry got this his feet. _Sure Dad, it was fine that Peter needed a father, but what about me!_

_"Harry."_

That voice…it sounded familiar. Looking around the room, Harry didn't see anything. Had he heard his name? But no one was there. All appeared quiet, and Harry was completely alone.

* * *

Notes:

Well, what do you all think? Major turning point.

I won't have everyone try to guess the line: _Who's the more foolish…the fool or the fool who follows him? _It's from _Star Wars: A New Hope_ said by old Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi, and belongs to George Lucas. If anyone who already knew that, good for you. And the ones who didn't, well, I'm surprised. But yes, I know not everyone is a fan of _Star Wars_.

I'd like to thank Mark C and GK for their incredible help with this part as well as their beta skills.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	18. Many Meetings

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in… six months. I could explain saying there were many…disturbances, like real life and lack of inspiration. But I know that's not any kind of an excuse. Please forgive me?**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews****, Conan98002, Mark C, Uozumi, GK, Htbthomas, ****LordLanceahlot,**** Kellikeefer,** **and Hazelle.**

_Part Eighteen_

**Many Meetings**

* * *

"Isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen?"

Mary Jane looked from Alan's sweet newborn face to her friend. "He is at that, Louise." Smiling, M.J. thought to herself, _If I didn't know better, I would think Louise was the proud mommy and not her older sister_.

Dianna Michaels, Louise's sister, smiled in agreement. Both sisters looked alike, but whereas Louise was tall, Dianna was petite.

"Louise tells me that you have a modeling shoot this week - what company are you doing it for?" Dianna asked with interest.

"I'm sure you saw my picture everywhere on the billboards the past month or two," M.J. stated rather than asked.

Dianna nodded. "The one for Emma Rose Perfume?"

"Yes, that one, they're doing a fall run and a preview of a winter/Christmas run and wanted me to do that with some other models."

"I'm sure you're excited about that," the older woman said as she smiled.

Alan started to fuss in Mary Jane's arms. Rocking him gently, M.J. tried to the calm the baby. But he wouldn't have any of it. Alan's small cry turned into a wail.

"Here, I'll take him, he's probably hungry." Dianna took the howling infant from M.J. A moment later she was gone with her crying son.

"Louise," M.J. queried, "you said something about a part in a play earlier, what about it?"

"Oh that," Louise said and shook her head slightly. "It's just a small part with just a few lines. The play will only run for two weeks. I guess it's better than nothing."

"That's true. But hopefully that show will be great."

"Let's hope so, but I don't think it will be as good as _Earnest_ was."

Mary Jane nodded. "I have that shoot tomorrow, and some other ones with Emma Rose, but after that, who knows?"

"Who does, indeed? Hey, do you want to get something to eat with Dianna and me?"

"I can't," M.J. looked at her watch. She hadn't realized that the time had flown by so quickly. "I'm meeting Peter and our friend Harry soon. We're going to see Peter's aunt."

"Aw, too bad. It would have been fun. How is she doing?"

"She can get up and move around a little at a time. I try to stop by on a daily basis, whenever I can. But I have to say, if wasn't for my aunt Anna helping out, I don't know what Aunt May would do."

Mary Jane knew that Peter hadn't gotten much of a chance to see his aunt this past week, and she knew that it bothered him alot. But he too was thankful that Anna was there for her.

"What about your friend, Harry? How is he?"

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances." Mary Jane left her answer somewhat ambiguous. Louise had only met Harry twice. Once when he saw her play the first time, and once at her near wedding to John.

"Good. You know M.J., he'd be a hot prospect if his company weren't doing so badly…"

"Louise!" Mary Jane laughed lightly at her friend. Louise was one of a kind, but she was still a major flirt when it came to guys that were well-off.

"I was just kidding!" Louise didn't mind M.J.'s laughter.

"Keep it down," Dianna said quietly, but not unkindly, as she came back into the room. "Alan is asleep."

Mary Jane glanced quickly at the wall clock. "I really should be going," she said. "It was nice seeing you again, Dianna. Alan is just so precious."

"Thanks, Mary Jane. Please feel free to stop by anytime."

"I will."

Louise gave Mary Jane a quick hug. "You'd better tell me about that modeling job, you hear?"

Picking up her purse, M.J. laughed quietly at that. "You got it. I'll talk to you later, Louise."

* * *

Mary Jane waited for Peter to come down to the main floor of the mansion. She hadn't seen him in about a week.

No words were exchanged. They merely embraced and gave each other that long, overdue kiss.

"Hi, Tiger," Mary Jane said with her warm smile as she finally let go of him.

"Hi yourself," Peter smiled. He looked a bit tired, but other than that, he seemed okay.

"How's everything going with Harry?" M.J. asked. She had kept in touch with Peter throughout the week, but Peter hadn't gone into great detail about what was happening with Harry. Or rather, what Harry was remembering.

Peter let out a breath. "I'm not sure how much sleep either of us got last night. I had a bit of a rough night, but I'm not sure how much Harry slept. He had another nightmare."

"Did he tell you about it?"

"No, I don't think he remembered it. But that's not the only thing that happened. I told him the truth, or at least a good bit of it."

Mary Jane didn't know what to say, other than to ask, "How did Harry react?"

"He took it pretty well. But then again, his nightmare occurred after I told him."

"So you think it may have triggered a memory?"

"I really don't know the answer to that, M.J. To tell you the truth, I have no idea what Harry will think, or do for that matter, if he does get his memory back."

_Hopefully, things will be better than what happened when Harry's father died,_ Mary Jane thought hopefully.

Changing the subject, M.J. said, "I have a modeling shoot tomorrow, but I should be free around three o'clock."

"That would give us the evening free… provided nothing happens," Peter said, "I have a class in the morning, and one at 4. Doc Connors teaches both."

* * *

Coming within earshot, Harry caught the tail end of their conversation. He saw Mary Jane look up, noticing him as he walked down the mansion's ornate stairway.

"Harry, hi," Mary Jane said, seeing him. She smiled at him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he said, knowing that he was being less than truthful. Rather, it was more that he was tired from not getting much sleep the night before. It wasn't so much about the voice he'd thought he heard.

But Harry didn't know what to make of what Peter had told him last night. He supposed he could understand why Peter didn't want to tell him about his father. Who would want to know their father was a lunatic? But was that all there was to it?

"If you're ready, we'll go to Aunt May's," Peter said.

Harry only nodded. "You may have to refresh my memory on your aunt, Pete. I don't remember much about her."

"I'll tell you in the car. The cook put the dinner in the trunk, right?"

"Yeah. Are you sure your aunt's up for company?"

"She told me she didn't mind a short visit. I think she's feeling blue for not being able to get around like she did a week and half ago," Peter explained as they headed toward the elevators.

As the car wound its way through the city, Harry struggled to remember the scenery that was passing by its tinted windows. He was familiar enough with his own immediate neighborhood, spread across the most valuable real estate in New York City. But the place that Peter's aunt lived was far from affluent.

Peter had told Harry a few things about his aunt. Although Harry remembered what May Parker looked like because of the pictures that Peter had shown him. But he remembered very little about the woman herself. But he could tell Peter loved his aunt dearly; she was the closest thing to a mother he had ever known.

Slowly a memory of some kind returned to Harry, even though he couldn't understand the events surrounding it.

* * *

_Harry turned from the window as Peter entered their apartment. He hadn't seen his roommate since the day before. When Harry had come home the night before, Peter hadn't been there. There had just been a note saying that he was at Queens General Hospital._

_Peter looked like he hadn't slept much, if at all. Had Harry known about Aunt May, he would have gone with his friend, but he had been over to see his father. He hadn't been home and Harry had waited for over an hour. But after that, he gave up and came home, only to find out that Peter's aunt was in the hospital._

"_How is she, Peter?"_

"_She slept through the night and she still was sleeping when I left." Peter replied as he took off his coat. "I'm going to take a shower, then go back to the hospital." He started up the stairs._

"_Hey, Pete, you haven't heard from M.J., have you?"_

_Peter stopped at the steps and simply shook his head. "No, I haven't. I don't even know if she knows about Aunt May."_

_"I'm sure her parents told her about it, they live next door to your aunt. What happened to her anyway?"_

_Coming back down, Peter said, "I didn't get to talk to her much. She said something about 'horrible yellow eyes' last night when the doctors where trying to sedate her. Because of what happened to the house, the police think it was the Green Goblin."_

"_Why in the world would he attack a helpless lady?"_

_Peter looked down at his feet and shook his head. Ignoring Harry's question, he said, "The Watsons only said that they heard what sounded like a bomb going off and screams. M.J.'s mother went over to check and found Aunt May unconscious."_

"_Guess Spider-Man wasn't around this time, was he?"_

_Peter shot him a look, his eyes filled with anger. Ready to come to the wall crawler's defense, Peter said, "I-- He would have been there if he could have, believe me." _

_Harry wasn't sure why Peter thought Spider-Man was a hero. The masked vigilante did seem to help others from time to time, but he probably only wanted nothing but attention from the people of New York. Regardless, Harry knew what he had just said was uncalled for. _

"_I'm sorry, Pete, I shouldn't have said that. Does your aunt need anything?"_

"_No, I'll take care of it." Peter took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "But thanks, Harry."_

"_Why don't you crash for while here before going back?"_

_Peter shook his head. "I need to bring Aunt May some of her things."_

"_Ok, whatever you want to do." Harry replied. He watched Peter go up the stairs to take a shower._

_Retrieving his cell phone from the table, Harry tried to get reach M.J. He just got her machine and asked her to call him back. He'd apologized over the blasted thing once, but Harry would rather talk to Mary Jane in person._

_Ever since yesterday's horrible Thanksgiving dinner, Harry felt at odds with everyone. He was still upset over the terrible things his father had said about M.J. Mary Jane wasn't happy with him because he didn't stick up for her. But he **tried** to come to her defense! She didn't know his father the way he did._

_Looking out the window, Harry sighed. **What am I going to do about everything?** But nothing he thought of could answer his question._

_He felt like no matter what he did, he couldn't please his father. Harry had hoped to impress his dad with a nice girl like Mary Jane. But even that didn't meet with his dad's approval._

_Harry said nothing as Peter came down the stairs, and grabbed an English muffin and headed out the door. "Bye, Harry," Peter said over his shoulder as he got his backpack and coat on the way out._

_Even Peter was acting weirder than usual. Heck, he had been acting strangely ever since they had moved into this apartment. But with Peter's aunt in the hospital, Harry could understand Peter's behavior._

_Harry knew that Peter must be hiding something, he just didn't know what. But he respected his friend's space, happily giving Peter whatever latitude he needed. And if Peter ever needed to vent, to get something off his chest, he would be there to listen._

_Harry tried Mary Jane's number again. Once more he got her machine. She would have to talk to him sooner or later._

_Getting up, Harry paced the living room. He wasn't happy that his girlfriend was ignoring him. He would have to do something to keep his mind busy._

_He headed for the door. Grabbing his coat, Harry shut and locked the door. He had to get flowers for Aunt May. She was one person that always seemed to remain the same._

* * *

"Harry?"

So deep in thought, Harry didn't hear his friend's voice. It wasn't until Peter called him again that he finally snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"We're here, at my aunt's place." Peter waved a hand out the window.

"Are you alright?" Mary Jane asked. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

Harry tried to reassure Mary Jane with a smile. "I'm ok."

"Good. I can't wait to see how Aunt May is." Peter got out of the car, he got the covered tray of food from the chauffeur. He had made a few trips out to see her this past week, but not many.

Peter let himself and his friends in with the spare key his aunt had given him. "Where are you, Aunt May? We've got dinner."

"In the kitchen, dear."

Harry didn't have much time to see the small living room, but from the brief glance he gave it, it looked very homey. As he followed Peter and Mary Jane, his eyes darted to and fro. The pictures on the walls and rugs on the floor had a welcoming feel to them.

Nothing he remembered from the kitchen was any different than what he had seen before, including the frail elderly woman sitting at the table eagerly awaiting their arrival. Harry was able to recall her to some degree.

Harry quietly watched Peter and MJ bend over and give Aunt May a hug. Should he just say, _Hello_?

"Harry," May said with a smile. Harry could not tell whether it was recognition she saw in his eyes. Getting slowly to her feet, she winced slightly as she gradually made her way over to him.

Peter's aunt surprised Harry with a warm hug. Letting go, she said, "It is good to see you again. How are you feeling?"

Even though he wasn't sure why, Harry felt choked up a bit. "I'm doing very well. And you?"

"As good as this old body can feel."

"Good, and not in too much pain?" He helped her back into her chair.

"Not too bad. What did you bring for dinner?" Clearly May wanted to change the subject.

"Pot roast with vegetables and rolls. Oh, and blueberry pie for dessert," Peter said as he uncovered the tray.

"It all looks wonderful."

Getting the plates and silverware, Mary Jane made quick work of setting the table. She grabbed some glasses and napkins to finish the job. She got a pitcher of iced tea out of the refrigerator. Once they all had glasses of ice tea, they sat down to eat the superb meal. Conversation was light, but companionable.

* * *

Mary Jane watched the rain hit her apartment window later that evening. She sure wouldn't wish want anyone to be out on a night like this. Especially Peter. There had been rumblings in the distance, a sure sign of lightning, although she had not seen any yet. But M.J. knew it was coming.

As she looked out into the city, Mary Jane's thoughts recalled another rainy night. There hadn't been a thunderstorm, but it rained a good bit. But funny enough, M.J. didn't remember how much it had rained, or how soaked she had been that night.

She had remembered that night so often that she had once thought it had been nothing but a dream. Now Mary Jane knew it wasn't a dream. The reality of the fact that the man she loved with all her heart was also Spider-Man did not overwhelm her as much now as it had during these past few weeks.

Mary Jane's gaze turned toward the thunder rolling in the distance. Seconds later, flashes of lightning brightened the sky. Startled, she felt her heart beating slightly faster.

Mary Jane almost jumped out of her skin when her doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out. Who would be here at this godforsaken hour?

"Who is it?" M.J. called out, heading for the door, knowing better than to simply open it. She waited to hear who it was. For all she knew, it might have been Peter.

"It's Cait McKinnon," came a familiar, but muffled voice. She added, "From Elroy."

_Cait?_ _What _is_ she doing in Manhattan?_ Mary Jane quickly unlocked the door. Sure enough, the petite brunette was standing there, soaked to the bone, a suitcase in her hand.

**

* * *

Notes: I had wanted to say that I took for granted that I didn't explain very well how Aunt May knows that Peter is Spider-Man or how they each (May, Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry) know that every one else knows. I guess I'd think that was something maybe Peter would have let MJ know that his aunt knew. **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review! _Jenn_**


	19. Closure

I should be working on Part 20 before posting this…

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews****, conan98002, Mark C, GK, Htbthomas, ****LordLanceahlot,** **and Hazelle.

* * *

**

_Part Nineteen _

**Closure**

* * *

"I heard about this place, and thought we could try it," Mary Jane said to Cait as they got settled in their booth with their coffee at the Coffee Bean the next morning.

Cait laughed. "I hadn't really been thinking about all the different places I could visit while I'm here, but it sure would be fun to walk through Central Park."

"The park's great this time of year. But it's a bit crowded because everyone's thinking the same thing."

"I don't mind," Cait said as she looked around at her surroundings. "But New York is a big change from Elroy."

"Mary Jane?"

Looking up sharply, M.J. saw a familiar face. _John! I didn't know he was here._

Glancing at Cait, then turning back to her, John asked in a pleasant tone, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh." Mary Jane wasn't sure what to think, but thankfully her voice came out steady. "John, this is Caitlin McKinnon, a friend. Cait, this is John Jameson, an…"

"An old acquaintance," John rescued her. Putting out his hand, he waited for Cait to shake it.

Cait obliged, smiling politely. Seeing him brought back her meeting with her grandmother yesterday. That sure hadn't turned out like she had planned! That was the reason she had ended up on Mary Jane's doorstep last night. But the bitter old woman had mentioned John and M.J.'s broken engagement, among other things, as if it were the scandal of the century. She figured that John probably didn't know about Peter, and because of that, Cait was thankful that she hadn't spilled the beans about their relationship to her grandmother.

John studied Cait for a moment. "McKinnon. You're not related to the late Senator Stephen McKinnon, were you?"

"Yes, he was my grandfather."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Cait wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just said. "Yes, well, thank you."

"It's funny," John looked slightly perplexed, "But I don't remember Mr. or Mrs. McKinnon mentioning any grandchildren, or any family for that matter."

"We didn't exactly keep in touch, I'm afraid."

He nodded. Then turning to Mary Jane, John asked, "Do you think we could talk for a few minutes?"

"Okay." That was the last thing M.J. wanted to do, but she did owe John an apology, as well as some explanation about what had happened at the almost-wedding. Looking at Cait, she said, "Do you mind waiting?"

"It's no problem, take your time," Cait assured her, after she could see M.J. was going to talk to John willingly. She got up and went to the newsstand that was inside the large cafe.

Taking the seat that Cait had vacated, John sat down. He looked at her for a minute without saying a word. M.J. tried not to squirm under his intense gaze.

"John," she started, "I know just leaving you at the altar with a…'Dear John' letter wasn't right…"

He spoke, all his hurt and wonder in the few words, "Why, Mary Jane?"

Reaching over, she almost took his hand, but stopped herself. Resting her hands on the table she said, "I cared, no, I _care_ deeply for you, but like I said in the letter, there was some-"

"Parker," John interrupted. "You can just say it, M.J. I knew it was Peter Parker all long."

She looked at him in surprise. "You knew? But how…? Was it Louise?" Now she wondered if her friend had let the cat out of the bag.

"Louise? No, I didn't know she knew anything. I didn't figure it out right away, but that night when we were doing wedding invitations… we were talking about Parker… and then you gave me that kiss." John didn't understand her reasons behind it, but he had wondered if she had been _comparing_ it to another one…

"John, I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I had just been denying my feelings for Peter. If I had known my own heart, I would never have led you on as I did."

"I know. And for your sake, I hope you're happy." John's voice was sincere, but his eyes were sad and hurt.

"Thank you, John, I _am_ very happy," Mary Jane said softly. _Oh, why did I have to hurt this wonderful man?_

"I won't tell Dad about any of this. He already wants your head as well as your 'unknown' lover's."

Now she reached out and took his hand. "I didn't deserve you, John, and I know there is someone out that there that will be right for you."

John laughed, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "I don't know about that, Mary Jane. But I'll go, so Cait can come back." He held her hand a minute longer then let it go. "Goodbye, Mary Jane." Getting up, he headed for the main doors.

"Goodbye, John," she said so quietly that no one heard her.

Cait came back a few minutes later. She could tell the talk between Mary Jane and John hadn't been an easy one. But she wasn't going to ask about it, it wasn't her business.

"John seems nice," Cait commented. She then laughed. "Of course I only just met him, so I really wouldn't know."

Smiling M.J. said, "Yeah, he's a great guy. Some lucky woman is going to be very happy with him."

"Maybe one day," Cait decided to change the subject. "From what my grandmother said, his dad owns a newspaper here?"

"The _Daily Bugle_. Of course it's not nearly as big as the _New York Post_."

"Is the _Daily Bugle_ the paper Peter takes pictures for?"

"Yes, Jameson mostly wants the pictures of Spider-Man that Peter is able to get sometimes."

Cait whistled. "And Jameson doesn't know Peter is dating you. Oh, boy. You two are sure playing with fire, aren't you?

Frowning, Mary Jane said, "I won't let him intimidate me. And he doesn't respect Peter's work as a photographer. I know Peter is just as good as any one of his top photographers."

"Can't Peter get a job elsewhere?"

"It's complicated. He's in school full-time, which keeps him busy. He also looks after his aunt to make sure she is doing well and cared for." _Not to mention that his dual identity as Spider-Man makes it hard to get a job, _M.J. thought to herself.

"I see. How is his aunt doing?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected. Aunt May is a tough cookie, though she may not look it. But she's doing alright, even with the pain. She doesn't let anything get her down."

Wanting to change the subject, Mary Jane asked, "I know the death of your grandfather brought you to NYC, Cait. But since your grandmother doesn't want anything to do with you, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll stay here for awhile," she started, but quickly added, "Oh, I won't stay with you. I don't expect for you to feed and board me. I'll just stay at a hotel or something."

"First off, Cait, the cost of renting a hotel room in Manhattan is much higher than it would be in Elroy. Besides, I don't mind you staying at my place. But how long are you planning to stay?"

"I'm hoping to try to talk to Grandmother again. I don't plan to stay more then a few days at the most."

Nodding, Mary Jane said, "Ok, if I can do anything to help, just let me know."

"Thanks. Actually, since I'm here, I had wanted to see how Harry and Peter were doing, as well as you."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Mary Jane took a few seconds in replying. "We're all doing well, fine."

"How is Harry's memory coming? Now that he's home, is he starting to remember anything?"

M.J. wasn't too surprised about all the questions Cait was asking. She just wondered why. Oh, she knew that Cait was concerned, but Mary Jane wondered if there was more to it.

"Harry is starting to remember a few things about his past. But I don't know if the familiar surroundings are triggering it, or if it's just Harry's mind opening up and letting the memories come."

"I hope he regains his memory." She wondered what Harry was remembering, but that wasn't her concern.

"Why are you wondering about this, Cait?" Mary Jane studied the other girl. There was something to this. _Of course! _"Do you think you have feelings for Harry? Are you maybe even in love with him?"

Blinking in astonishment, Cait didn't answer right away. "What?"

Pinning her with a look, M.J. said, "They're not hard questions to answer. Or are you not aware of it yourself?"

Sighing, Cait turned her coffee cup around before looking at Mary Jane and answering, "I like Harry a lot, that's true. Maybe the things I am feeling are more. But I'm not the type to believe at love at first sight."

Not knowing what to say to this, Mary Jane knew that Cait could be setting herself up for a big disappointment. She knew that Harry wouldn't intentionally try to hurt Cait's feelings. Would he?

But Cait didn't know Harry like Peter and M.J. did. She also knew that she couldn't tell Cait everything about Harry's dad, not to mention the secret Peter had. If she did, Mary Jane knew Peter would never forgive her. If nothing else, he wouldn't trust her. But M.J. would rather die before telling anyone that Peter was Spider-Man.

"Do you think I'm crazy, that I have a silly crush or something?" Cait asked after Mary Jane hadn't said anything.

"No, Cait. I believe you. It's just that Harry is in a delicate state right now."

"Because of his memory loss? Or because his company is in trouble?" she asked. "My grandmother mentioned Harry's company." Cait added when she saw Mary Jane's stunned look.

"Does _Harry_ know about his company?" Cait didn't know much of the story from her grandmother, it was still mind-boggling. She could care less whether Harry was rich or poor, and from the sound of it, Harry could be going poor.

"It's not just that. Harry has had some… problems even before that. And he's still trying to cope with his father's death."

"You didn't really answer my question."

"He's starting to remember a few things. But what they are, I really don't know." M.J. knew that wasn't completely true.

Cait didn't ask anymore questions after that. She just took sip of her coffee.

"Peter has a class this morning, so I could show you some of the city before we go over to Harry's. Peter should be done by then, so you'll be able to see both him and Harry and talk to them while I go to my shoot, which I don't think they will mind. Or do you want to come with me and wait?"

M.J. had told Cait about her modeling with Emma Rose so she knew what she was talking about. "I'll go with either plan. But where did you have mind to go while Peter is in class?"

"I was thinking the Empire State Building. You can get a great view of the city from up there."

* * *

It seemed to Peter no matter how early he arrived at the _Daily Bugle_, J. Jonah Jameson was always there. There always seemed to be _someone_ there. After all, the paper didn't run itself.

_Does J.J. ever go home?_ Peter asked himself. No matter, he would just give his boss a picture of Spider-Man and be done with it. Even though the money he got scarcely got him by on his rent, and if he was lucky he could get a few groceries.

Peter could hear Jameson's voice _way_ before he even got near his office. The newsroom just ignored the publisher's heated bellows, having been used to it for years. Nearing the closed office, Peter got a glanced through the glass window to see who J.J. was yelling at. Even from the back, Peter knew it was Ben Urich, he didn't know anyone else who owned an unusual tan hat like he did.

Betty, trying to do work at her desk, was talking to someone on the phone. She hung up a minute later and simply shook her head. Whether she sensed she was being watched or just knew someone was there, she raised her head. "Peter, hi!" she said with forced cheerfulness.

"Hey," Peter smiled warmly at her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Been busy with some stuff. I wanted to give Jameson some photos," he said as he held up the folder in question.

They both knew that the only pictures J.J. would take were the ones of Spider-Man.

Betty looked toward her boss' office. "Now is definitely not a good time, Peter."

Peter nodded, knowing what that meant. "I could come back later." Though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You don't need to do that, Peter." Robbie said coming up to them, having heard what Peter said. "I can give Jonah your pictures."

"Really? That would be great, but…" Peter didn't want to add that he was hoping he'd get some money for some of his photos.

"Let me see your folder."

Handing it over, Peter waited to see what Robbie thought of them. There were a few Spider-Man pictures, but there were pictures of some other stuff, like an amazing view of the city at sunrise.

"These are fantastic, Peter. You could be one of the _Bugle'_s top photographers, if Jonah would only hire you full-time."

Betty nodded in agreement. She had gotten up to look at the photos with Robbie.

It did Peter's heart good that he had some people behind him here who liked his work. Smiling, he said, "Thanks."

All three of them knew the chance of J. Jonah Jameson hiring Peter as a photographer, and a full time one at that, was slim to none. Even if J.J. did that, he'd be grossly under-utilizing Peter's talents.

"You want to get a voucher for these?" Robbie could easily read his mind.

"Yes."

"Betty, give Peter a voucher for one thousand dollars for all of them."

The secretary went back to her desk without batting an eye.

Peter on the other hand was shocked. "Robbie, I can't take that much. And won't Mr. Jameson want to-"

"Peter, believe me, your photos are far more valuable than that. Besides, don't you think that Jonah's _underpaid_ you all these years? And don't worry about - I'll take care of it."

"Here you go, Pete." Betty handed him the voucher. "Just go down to payroll, they'll give you the money."

Looking at the voucher then looking back up at the older man, Peter didn't know what to say. So he said quietly, "Thank you, Robbie."

"It's no problem, Peter. It's the least I could do. Have a good day." Robbie didn't stick around long enough to hear Peter's response, having already gone back to his own office.

Saying goodbye to Betty, Peter headed back over to the elevators. _I can't believe Robbie would do that. I sure hope J.J. doesn't flip on him._

The elevator dinged and opened. Looking up, Peter was face to face with John Jameson.

John looked at him for minute. He didn't speak, just nodded at Peter and walked off the elevator.

Getting on, Peter wondered if John knew anything about M.J. and him. He doubted it, no one else knew but a few people.

Thinking back on the one and only time Peter had met John, he just sighed wearily. J.J. had introduced John to him at the planetarium. And as much as Peter had wanted to hate the guy, John was alright in his own way. But the bottom line was that John had very nearly taken the love of Peter's life away from him. It had been horrible night, and a horrible time in general. Thankfully, that was all in the past.

Ten minutes later, Peter walked out of the _Daily Bugle_ a lot richer than he had gone in. Looking at his watch, Peter headed back to his apartment, on foot.

Since he hadn't been there for about a week, Peter went up quietly. The snoring that emanated from Mr. Ditkovitch's apartment meant that the Russian slumlord was still asleep. It wasn't too often that he would get up before ten after playing poker with his buddies or drinking the night away.

Now in the apartment, Peter grabbed the books he needed for his class. Dr. Connors would no doubt be surprised to see him. Peter hadn't been to any classes in more than two weeks, ever since everything that happened to Harry. Even though he had returned before his friends, Peter hadn't gone to any of his summer classes, with Aunt May and the city's concerns to worry about.

Looking toward the French doors, Peter didn't make a move to go out of them. Since he hadn't been home very long, he hadn't become his alter-ego.

Setting his books on his bed, Peter got down on his knees to pull out the locked box that contained his Spider-Man suit from under the bed. Putting the money he got from the _Bugle_ in the box, Peter took out the mask of his costume and looked at it.

_I could put it on just in case. Maybe today will be one of these few good days and Spidey won't be needed. But just in case…_ Peter thought. He could stop by here again later and change again. Even though Harry now knew who he really was, he still didn't feel comfortable for his friend to see him as his alias.

His spider-sense started to go off. Peter knew better than to question it. Standing up quickly, Peter had just enough time to drop his mask into the box and kick it back under the bed. Peter heard the door knob turning. His door opened and he saw it was Ursula, Mr. Ditkovitch's daughter. She really had a bad habit of just coming in uninvited without knocking.

Ursula was older than Peter, though she didn't look it. She was tall and far too thin to be healthy. Seeing Peter was in the room, she blushed a little. "Oops, I should have knocked."

Not wanting to repeat that last visit, Peter said kindly but firmly, "It's okay, but you shouldn't just barge into someone's place. I don't think you'd like it if someone did it to you."

Ursula just nodded and glanced at the floor. Peter got the feeling that her own father probably had that bad habit too. "Did you need to tell me something?" He wondered if she was going to tell him he was going to be evicted. If that was the case, that wouldn't be good at all.

"I just haven't seen you in awhile, I was worried. Um, is everything okay?"

Peter nodded, he was partly glad she hadn't told him that he was getting kicked out. But he wasn't going to get into his personal life with her. "Yes, I'm fine, just been busy with stuff."

"Oh," Ursula said then smiled at him. "I just made some muffins, they were a box mix, but do you want some?"

"That's nice of you to offer," Peter smiled politely in return, "but I have to get to ESU, my class starts soon."

"Oh." The girl was clearly disappointed. "Okay, maybe some other time…"

Nodding, and to be kind, Peter simply said, "Sure."

After Ursula left, Peter made sure the door was locked, though it wouldn't much help much because both she and her father had master keys to the apartment. Quickly as he could, he changed into his costume and put regular clothes over it.

Leaving his apartment, Peter mounted his now-repaired scooter and headed for the campus. Whether fate was with him, or he was in the quieter part of the city, Peter didn't have to stop for anything save for the stop lights. He actually made it to ESU on time. The class went as well as could be expected, and Peter knew most of it anyway.

"Excuse me, Mr. Parker, could I have a word with you?" Dr. Connors asked as Peter passed him on his way out.

_Oh, no…_

* * *

**Notes**: I have a little oneshot up called, _Meeting John_. If any of you read it, enjoy!

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	20. Destiny

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, conan98002, Mark C, GK, Htbthomas, JessicaTheFair and Shadow Chaser.**

Part 20 has gone though a bit of a rewrite, though there wasn't too much added or changed to effect what the chapter was about.

* * *

_Part Twenty_

**Destiny **

* * *

"**_I look at you, Harry, and I see myself at your age…except without the potential for greatness,"-_** _a familiar voice called out contemptuously from behind._

_Turning quickly around, Harry once again found himself face to face with his father. The elder Osborn was dressed in his customary black._

"_So that's all you see me as, a failure?"_

"**_You made a promise, and you are long overdue in keeping it."_**

_Looking befuddled, Harry asked, "What promise?"_

_"**You swore to make Spider-Man pay. Now make him pay."**_

"_Spider-Man? Peter? But he said-"_

"**_He lied!"_** _Norman all but screamed._

_Harry didn't know if he jumped at his father's harsh voice or not. It wasn't something he expected. But what came next was even more shocking._

"**_Harry. Harry."_** _Norman's voice was soothing. "**Surely you must know that Peter would say anything to turn you against me. I am your father, your own flesh and blood. Would I ever lie to you? You are my son."**_

_"But Peter is my friend…why would he lie…about what happened to you?" Harry held his breath. Had Peter lied about what his dad had done?_

"_**Parker thinks something happened to **me**? That goes to show how much he knows about something he doesn't understand!" **_

_Then his father disappeared before Harry's eyes. "Dad?"_

_Once again, Harry found himself alone._

_The French doors to the balcony were slightly ajar. Going through them, Harry let the night breeze brush his face. The air was very cool against his warm face. He hadn't been aware that he was hot._

_Why had his father vanished? What happened to him? Was his dad right, had Peter lied? Or was Peter right about what had happened to his father? That the great Norman Osborn was also the Green Goblin, and insane?_

"**_Harry."_**

_Turning around at the sound of his father's voice, Harry didn't see him. He did see a dark shadow, but he couldn't make out who it was. But it must have been his father, it sounded like him._

_But this time when Norman spoke his voice was different, harsher, and chilling. "**You are an Osborn; it's time to embrace your destiny." **_

"_What-" But Harry never got a chance to ask his question._

"_**Catch." **As his father said this, he tossed something at Harry. He didn't make a move to catch the object that was thrown at him._

_Harry's eyes grew wide. He barely got a glimpse of the orange sphere before it blew up in his face. Then there was only darkness and the sound of cackling._

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open. He sat up in bed, and instinctively touched his face. He tried to think. His heartbeat sounded like a drum beating inside his chest.

But he couldn't think of anything, because he felt ill. Jumping out of bed, he all but ran to the bathroom, arriving just in time to relieve his sickness.

Going to the sink, Harry braced his hands on its sides. He took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out. His hands trembled slightly as has he cupped them under running water to rinse out his mouth.

Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he wasn't sure what he expected to see. His face was white, ghostly white, beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

His stomach finally settled down. Grabbing his toothbrush, Harry brushed the awful taste out of his mouth.

He was about to go back into the bedroom when he saw that his shirt was soaked. He hadn't been aware that his body as well as his face had been drenched with sweat. A shower would take care of that.

Letting his mind wander as he cleaned himself up, Harry didn't really want to think back to the dream. But honestly, he hadn't felt this sick since he drank all that champagne at the planetarium…

* * *

_Harry stumbled slightly as he made his way through the planetarium. He was thinking of leaving. Being around so many people, all of who knew about the debacle with Otto Octavius, was suffocating. But Octavius wasn't known by that name anymore, the _Daily Bugle _was calling him "Doc Ock." _

_As Harry passed the endless sea of faces, he could see their pitying glances. And though he couldn't completely make out the gist of their conversations, he knew they were whispering about him._

_He suddenly stopped, noticing someone who was a mere two feet in front of him. It was Peter. All the anger and frustration that had built up over the last few days, indeed, the last few years, was finally coming to a boiling point._

_In the midst of his alcohol-induced stupor, Harry grabbed Peter's arm. "It pisses me off, your loyalty to Spider-Man and not to your best friend. I find him with my father's body, and you defend him because he's your bread and butter."_

_Harry's eyes were blurry and it was a little difficult to see clearly, but he had no trouble hearing his friend say, "Take it easy."_

"_Hey. Don't push me," Harry snapped at Peter when he tried to take hold of him. _

_Almost completely out of control, Harry spat out venomous thoughts that he had kept bottled up for a year and a half. "Don't act like you're my friend. You stole M.J. from me. You stole my father's love. Then you let him die because you didn't turn in the freak. Isn't that right?"_

_But that wasn't enough for Harry. With his open palm, he slapped Peter across the face._

_Peter did not so much as flinch. He just stood there and took the full brunt of it, which only enraged Harry even more._

"_Huh? Isn't that right? Huh, brother?" Harry slapped Peter again, this time even harder. _

_Peter still didn't move. He didn't say a word, either. He merely stood there, mute and immobile._

_With anger and bitterness fueled by alcohol, Harry shot one last contemptuous glance at his one-time best friend. Then he turned around, and walked away._

_He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, he heard an announcement coming from the podium behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I just want you all to know…that the beautiful Miss Mary Jane Watson has just agreed to marry me."_

_That was John Jameson, M.J.'s boyfriend. Correction…her fiancé. Harry just kept on walking, a smug smile of satisfaction spreading across his ruddy face. He was absolutely sure that Peter also had heard that announcement, and was wallowing having to watch helplessly as the woman he loved pledged herself to another man._

* * *

Harry struggled to make sense of the latest memory that just flashed through his mind. Mary Jane had been engaged to a man named John Jameson. But who was he? And who was Otto Octavius, this Doc Ock? And what had he been doing at the planetarium? He couldn't remember any of those things. With every memory that came back, he had even more questions. He was beginning to find the whole experience exasperating.

Though the shower helped wake him up, his returned to the dream he had. It had been the only dream that he had been able to remember, but dreams, unlike memories, didn't have any meaning in them. Or did they?

Glancing at his clock radio, Harry knew that Peter would be returning from his morning class anytime now.

Why had his father said in the dream that Peter lied? Who was being truthful, his dad, or his friend?

As he made his way downstairs, Harry wondered why his father wanted revenge against Peter, or Spider-Man so badly.

Then, he remembered…

* * *

_Harry made his way through the entrance to his father's penthouse. But when he reached the foot of the stairs, he heard a faint but unmistakable laughter echoing through the ornate halls._

"_Dad?" Harry called out uneasily, wondering where his father was. He had never heard his dad laugh like that, or anyone else he knew for that matter._

_The laughter grew louder. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere in the house at once, and was growing even louder still._

_Then suddenly, it was quiet again. _

_An unnerved Harry headed slowly up the steps calling out, "Dad, is that you?"_

_Out of the shadows, he thought he heard a somewhat unfamiliar voice say, "What do you want?"_

_It didn't sound like his father. But who else could it be? _

_He had no desire to find out._

"_What is it?" his father said as he came into view, stopped at the second floor landing. He sounded as different and annoyed as he always sound whenever his son showed up and made demands on his time. _But that's nothing new_, Harry thought, starting to feel a tinge of resentment toward his father._

"_Well, you were right about M.J.," Harry said as he let his arms fall to his sides. "You're right about everything. She's in love with Peter." _

_Oh, that hurt, saying these words. His father had been right. But he couldn't get Peter and Mary Jane's clasped hands out of his mind._

"_Parker?"_

Do you know any other Peter? _he wanted to say contemptuously, but he didn't. He was furious._

"_Yeah," Harry said quietly instead, not even bothering to make eye contact with Norman._

"_And how does he feel about her?"_

"_He's loved her since the fourth grade. He pretends like he doesn't, but there's no one Peter cares for more," Harry said as he continued to make his way up the steps to his father._

_He stopped on the landing._

_"Harry, I'm so sorry. I haven't always been there for you, have I?" his father said genuinely._

_He looked up at his dad in genuine surprise. It was something he would never have expected his dad to say to him. "You're busy. You're an important man. I understand." And he did. _

_Of course he wasn't the son that his father had wanted… But for the first time in his life, he began to think that he did not have to be._

_Coming down the remaining steps Norman said, "That's no excuse. I'm proud of you. I've lost sight of that somewhere. But I'll make it up to you, Harry. I'm going to rectify certain…inequities."_

* * *

It had been the last time Harry really had talked to his father. Norman had hugged him then, something they hadn't done in many years. He also remembered that his eyes had been damp from holding back tears. The last thing he had wanted to do was cry and humiliate himself in front of his dad.

But his father had said, _I'm going to rectify certain…inequities. _Had that meant…

Harry swallowed. _Peter's Aunt May had been in the hospital before… so that would have meant Mary Jane…_ Oh God, what had his father done?

Neither knowing what to believe nor wanting to believe the thoughts he was having, Harry stopped in the middle of the stairs and clutched the railing, dazed and confused.

Then he remembered something significant.

He quickly reversed course and made his way to the master bedroom. Reaching behind the dresser, he knelt down and grasped the latch that released the fake bottom. He reached inside the hidden cavity and pulled out what he was looking for. The sun's rays coming in through the windows made the object shine in his hand.

Hearing footsteps, he quickly put the item back in its resting place. He would come back for it some other time.

* * *

_Good thing I decided to swing through the city,_ Spider-Man thought dryly. Only a few minutes ago he had been on the roof of a building near ESU, his books and street clothes lashed to his back in a web pack. He needed to clear his head after everything Dr. Connors had told him.

To say Connors had been less than pleased with Peter's lack of attendance was a gross understatement. Peter decided to be somewhat truthful with his professor. He didn't go into any great detail; he just said that there was a problem with his aunt and a friend.

"_I feel for you regarding your aunt and your friend. But you also need to think about your future and what you need to do to reach that goal to pass your course requirements. If you need to, you can take incompletes for your classes now and just take them in the fall. But if you do that, then you will be behind the rest of the class. But if you want to try to pass this term, you have to take responsibly for your studies and actually _be _here." _

Now that Connors had spoken with him, Peter felt it would be best to just get back to his apartment before returning to the mansion. Unfortunately, he hadn't gone very far when his spider-sense started going off.

_Oh, great,_ he thought, feeling incredibly annoyed as he slowed down to zero in on the source of the signal. _More trouble, just when I don't need it._

Sure enough, a jewelry store was being held up. The robbers were making their way out of the store, with one of them holding an armful of loot.

Working quickly, he shot webbing across the sides of their car, making it impossible for anyone to get in or out, thereby precluding escape. The thieves stopped dead and looked up. But by that time, Spider-Man was on the ground, crouched in a battle stance.

Since the crooks were all wearing ski masks, he could not tell one from another. The burly middle one, who must have been the ringleader, shouted harshly at him, "Get out of the way you f--kin' freak!"

"Moi?" he asked in mock ignorance. "Nooooooooooo! If I had six arms, now _that_ would be freaky."

The leader pulled out a gun and aimed it right at the webslinger's chest. Another one aimed his gun, not at him, but at a woman and her little girl. The woman stood still for a split second, knowing the danger. Then she grabbed her daughter and forced her behind her, shielding the girl's body with her own. Then child clung to her mother and started to whimper in fear.

Spider-Man stood absolutely still. _These bozos don't care who they hurt,_ he thought, anger building up inside him. _I've got to stop them before they get too trigger happy… _He knew that the lives of the pedestrians were at risk. But doing nothing would be far worse.

Before the thugs knew what happened, Spider-Man had knocked the two guns out of their hands with two hard-thrown web-balls.

"What the-" But before the burly one could finish his sentence, Spider-Man webbed him from head to foot, and wrapped the second one nearly as quickly.

The last robber, who had been holding the stolen jewelry, saw what happened to his buddies. Dropping the bags, he ran for it.

"Going somewhere?" Spider-Man called out as he shot a strand of webbing and tripped the guy. As he webbed the guy up he said, "I know a really cool game we can all play… It's called, 'rope a dope.'"

Once he tied the robbers together with a think, but powerful webline. He checked on the still-terrified ex-hostage and her little girl. "Are you alright, madam?" he asked as he approached her, intending to make sure that she was all right.

The young woman saw him coming, and started to back away. "Stay away from me!" she screamed, seemingly more afraid of _him_ than the robbers.

Spider-Man stopped, a little surprised, but of course the woman didn't know that.

"Lady, Spidey just saved your life!" a guy who couldn't be much older then Peter himself protested.

"If he hadn't been here, that criminal wouldn't have had a gun to my Melissa!"

Inwardly Spider-Man sighed. But part of him was angry, not with the mother, but at the way a certain boss of his had swayed public opinion. The crowd had started to argue among themselves. He figured it was best to leave before this got out of hand. But before he left, he scanned the crowd, making sure everyone was in fact, alright.

Peter felt his breath rush out when he saw a redhead in the crowd. Sure enough, it was Mary Jane. What had she been doing here? What if one of the guns _had_ gone off?

_But they didn't._ The thought eased him some. It took him a second after that to see not just her, but Cait. _Cait? What is she doing here?_

Peter didn't have time to question it. In the distance he heard the familiar wail of a police siren. Shooting a webline out to a nearby building, Spider-Man made himself scarce once more.

As he was heading back to his apartment Peter realized that he had been so intent on what Dr. Connors said earlier that he had completely forgot that he had driven his scooter to the university.

_Smooth move, Parker, _Peter thought. _Well I'm nearly home._ He would just have to drop his stuff off, go back, and ride the bike over to Harry's.

* * *

Finally arriving at the mansion, Peter made his way up to the elevator. He let out a sigh before he got in. No matter what he did, J. Jonah Jameson's editorials made sure most of the city was terrified of him. It wasn't too surprising that they thought he was a terrorist. What a discouraging thought.

_Didn't I just save M.J. and half of New York from getting blown to kingdom come?_

As much as he wanted to think otherwise, Peter knew that Jameson wasn't completely at fault. It was true enough that J.J. did print libel on the _Bugle's_ front page on a daily basis. But Peter knew that he was at fault with some of his own actions as Spider-Man. The death of Norman Osborn was a good example.

The elevator reached Harry's floor. Peter let himself in and wandered around for a minute until he was pretty sure he heard voices.

He slowed his pace, listening. Cait must have been telling Harry about seeing the Empire State Building. Peter paused before continuing on. But even though both Harry and M.J. knew about his secret, Cait didn't. That wasn't a problem, Peter was used to making excuses to hide who he was.

Walking into the room, and in view of everyone, Peter composed his face into a look of quiet surprise when he noticed Cait. All three of them heard him come in, and Cait stopped her tale.

"Hi! Sorry, Dr. Connors wanted to talk to me after class." He looked at Cait. "It's a shock to see you! What brings you to Manhattan?"

"You know Senator Stephen McKinnon?" Cait asked, and at Peter's nod, she continued, "He was my grandfather. I'm here to…pay my respects. I thought while I was here I could see you guys too."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather," Peter said sincerely. "But it's great to see you again, Cait, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Thanks." Cait gave him a grateful smile. "I was just telling Harry about seeing the Empire State Building."

Being a polite host, Harry moved them to one of the three living rooms so they could sit down. Peter saw that Cait tried to take everything in at once.

Mary Jane had fallen into in step with him. "I hope she doesn't think that she is out of Harry's league," she said. "At least she doesn't have to worry about Harry's father…" her voice trailed off at this.

Peter was now at a loss for words. Mary Jane knew something she wasn't saying. Oh, wait - Peter suddenly remembered the one and only time she had met Norman Osborn and not the Green Goblin - that horrible Thanksgiving.

Mary Jane whispered, "Are you okay?"

Peter could only nod, since they were just entering the living room.

Once they were all settled, Cait finished her thoughts about the Empire State Building with, "The view was astounding. But you'll never guess who M.J. and I saw on the way over here."

* * *

**Notes**: Much of my idea for Harry's dream was inspiration from the teaser trailer to SM3.

- The very first sentence in the chapter, this was a statement Norman told Harry on his sixteenth birthday when Norman was drunk. It is found in the _Spider-Man_ novel by Peter David on page 29.

I want to gave my heartfelt thanks to Mark C and htbthomas for their help with this chapter and of course their betaing skills. I'd like to say a thank you to jjonahjameson2003 for betaing this too.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	21. Sins of the Father

**A thousand apologies for not writing in over six months. Been busy, lack of inspiration… you name it. Hope people are still reading.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews****, conan98002, Mark C, GK, htbthomas, jjonahjameson2003, and ****Shadow Chaser.

* * *

**

_Part Twenty-One_

**Sins of the Father**

* * *

Two days later, Cait got her chance to see Central Park. It was breathtaking, almost overwhelming.

The day was cloudy, with light rain off and on. The park was still abuzz with people, even though it wasn't as crowded as it would have been had the sun been out.

There were single people, couples, families, and pets.

Peter and Mary Jane led Cait and Harry through some of the different parts of the park.

"It feels like I've been here before," Harry said as they walked.

"That's great to hear." Peter smiled when he said this.

Harry laugh quietly before saying, "I can hardly play tour guide like you're doing!"

As they started to walk through the Mall, Peter asked Cait, "What would you like to see next?"

"How about elm trees and the sculptures?"

"You know, Cait, since you want to take your time to look at the sculptures, I was hoping to walk through the Ramble with Peter," Mary Jane said. Then she turned to Harry and asked, "Do you want to keep Cait company or do you want to come with us?"

Cait was perceptive enough to know that M.J. was being polite that she was hoping to have Peter to herself for a little while. Touching Harry's arm briefly, she said, "I'd like it if you stayed. It would be fun seeing the sculptures with someone." She didn't want to remind him of his forgotten memories.

"Sure," Harry said after a moment's pause.

Peter and Mary Jane seemed happy with that, so they only stayed long enough to agree to meet up in an hour.

Cait noticed Harry watching Peter and Mary Jane's backs as they walked toward the Bethesda Terrace. She wondered what he was thinking, but didn't ask. Instead she asked, "Harry? Are you alright?"

He nodded and said, "Fine." Apparently, whatever thoughts he had, he wasn't going to share. He gave her a smile to reassure her, but Cait saw that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Cait had never seen so many American Elms in one place before.

"How are the memories coming, anything today?" Cait asked. She had been wondering about it. She knew that Harry was starting to remember, but she didn't know anything in great detail.

"No, nothing new, mostly just things I already remember."

"I had meant to ask this before, but are you experiencing any headaches?"

"No, there haven't really been any headaches since the first few days after I woke up over two weeks ago."

"As for your memories, you don't want to try to force yourself to remember everything at once, it will come in time, I'm sure." Cait didn't have any guarantee on that; Harry might never regain his entire memory. But since he was slowly remembering things, it was an excellent start.

For the first time since they began their walk together, Harry turned to look at Cait directly in the eye. "Did you get a chance to talk to your brother about what you told me? About wanting to go into publishing and becoming an author?"

Was he trying to change the subject? But Cait decided to answer him anyway. Speaking softly she said, "I tried, but I backed out. Plus, Ivan always seems to have anything and everything on his mind." That was true, but it wasn't completely. She knew her brother would give her a chance to say what was on her mind. But she still didn't want to disappoint him.

Stopping, Harry waited until she faced him. "Does Ivan really not care about your dream at all?"

"Oh, no. It's not that. It's just…" Cait trailed off. She wasn't sure how to explain it. She had told him _why_ she felt she had to become a nurse. But Cait knew she didn't want her brother to be disappointed in her. And if she tired to tell that to Harry, she didn't know if he would understand.

Ivan had given up so much for her. Cait still remembered how happy he was when she told him that she was going into nursing. And writing… she wasn't so naive to think she would become a best-selling author over-night, or for that matter have a bunch of books on the hot list. She could pursue it as a hobby, though.

They reached the Literary Walk, which held the sculptures Cait wanted to see.

She hadn't realized that she hadn't answered Harry's question until he asked, "Just what, Cait?"

"It's hard to explain," she said, then let out a weary breath.

Cait could tell he wanted to press her for an answer, but he must have decided to let the matter drop. Instead he asked, "What sculptures did you want to see?"

"One of the ones I wanted to see was John Quincy Adams Ward's _William Shakespeare_."

When they found it by the Olmsted Flower Bed, Cait took her time looking at it. The sculpture couldn't really begin to describe the man's plays. Or that even after 400 years they were timeless.

They walked for some time without talking, except to remark on some of the more remarkable sculptures. Two of them were _Sir Walter Scott _and _Robert Burns_, both of them done by Sir John Stell.

Cait had to wonder why one sculpture, Jeronimo Suñol's _Christopher Columbus_, was in the Literary Walk.

But at the sculpture of Christophe Fratin's _Eagles and Prey_, she just stared at it.

It had a goat wedged between two rocks with two eagles ready to devour it. She didn't like the sculpture; it didn't seem to fit the tranquility of the area.

"This is quite… interesting." Harry said as he slowly walked around the sculpture to look at it from all angles.

Cait watched him. _It was interesting?_ She begged to differ, but everyone had a right to their own opinion.

Harry stopped when he reached her side again. He spoke though it was to her; it was like he was talking more to himself. "The talons are already in the goat, though it still is alive."

_That's not something I wanted to know._ Cait could easily see what the birds where doing to the poor goat without having Harry say it out loud!

"That may be, but if the goat never got trapped in the first place it might have been able to escape," she replied.

"Eagles are faster, I think. And they have the advantage of being able to fly."

"So you think they still would have gotten the goat anyway?"

"Yes," Harry said as they moved to the next sculpture.

As they looked at the other sculptures, Cait still thought of the _Eagles and Prey_. Why that stayed with her, Cait didn't know. Maybe it had been Harry's comments about it.

They spent nearly an hour looking through many of the different sculptures. As they walked back under the American Elms, Cait was thinking about all she had seen. Harry walked with her in companionable silence.

"Oh!" Cait gasped when rain started pouring down from the sky. It was like heaven opened up and dumped water on them. Though the trees over the walkway provided some meager protection, it wasn't much.

"Come on!" Harry said over the rain. He grabbed Cait's hand, hurried off the walkway and closer to the trees for better cover from the downpour. Though the trees helped to a degree, they were drenched anyway.

They watched the rain come down in buckets. Cait figured that it wouldn't last long; it was one of those hard summer rains.

Glancing over at Harry, she hadn't realized that they were so close together. But he wasn't looking at her. He was as wet as her, no doubt, but she noticed that his hair was darker and curlier when it was wet.

Harry looked at her then, his face only inches from hers. Cait couldn't tell what emotions were in his eyes. But she was still surprised when he bent to give her a light kiss.

Whether they looked at each other for seconds or minutes, Cait couldn't tell. But she felt she knew Harry then, she couldn't put it into words, but she just _knew_ him. She saw in his eyes that he knew her too.

The next kiss though, wasn't a surprise, but it was still tentative, building into something more.

The sound of a child's happy squeal broke them apart. Seconds later Cait saw a towheaded boy running by, not giving a care that it was raining hard.

"Robbie!"

That must have been the boy's name, for he stopped for a moment, before continuing on running.

A minute, Cait saw a woman, whom she assumed was the boy's mother say, "Robert Baldwin, you come back here at once!"

That stopped the boy in his tracks. Turning, he said in a not quite happy voice, "Aw, Mom…" He slowly came back to her.

"Running in the park at home in the rain is one thing, Robert, but we're in Central Park, and it's much bigger…" Robbie's mother's voice trailed off as they walked away. They hadn't even noticed Cait or Harry.

When Cait looked back at him, she laughed nervously. Harry began to smile as well, but his eyebrows drew down in confusion at her reaction. After looking away from him for a moment, Cait faced him again with a small smile.

Harry smiled back, though Cait was sure that he still a bit confused. "Since we're already soaked, why don't we look for Peter and M.J.?"

His question surprised her, but she laughed as she said, "Okay!"

* * *

The next evening, Harry absent-mindedly channel-surfed to see if there was something interesting on TV. There wasn't.

Letting out a sigh, Harry got up from the couch. For the first time in a few days he was on his own. He had asked Cait to come over after she was finished talking with her grandmother, if it wasn't too late. For her sake, he hoped she and her grandmother could reunite, despite the death of her grandfather.

Peter and Mary Jane had gone out somewhere. Harry didn't know where. Before they left, they had invited him to come along if he wanted to. But Harry knew that they wanted some time to themselves. After all, Peter had been staying with Harry for nearly two weeks, which didn't leave much time for them.

Going up the stairs, Harry wandered the halls aimlessly before finding his way back to his bedroom. Lying down on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling, unable to drift off to sleep. That last dream he had three days ago still haunted him. It wasn't like it was on his mind at all times, just when things were quiet, and especially when he wanted to sleep. Like now…

Getting up, Harry walked around the room to get his mind off of things. He knew what everything was and where it was. Some of the mementos he had, Harry didn't remember how he came by them, but others he did remember.

He stopped in front of one of the dressers.

_The key!_

He had found it a few days ago. Harry had all but forgotten about it.

Taking the key from its hiding place, Harry looked at it for a minute. It was the key to the study. Now, why would he lock the study door to begin with? Then hide the key?

_There is no time like the present to find out,_ he thought as he left the room.

Harry was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the, "Excuse me, sir?" But he did hear the louder, "Mr. Osborn?"

Whirling around, Harry saw it was his butler, Bernard. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving for the night, sir. Is there anything else you would like to have done before I go?"

"No," Harry said after a moment's thought. As the butler turned around Harry said, "Leave the door unlocked. Pete sometimes forgets his key."

He waited until he heard Bernard exit through the front door before making his way to the study. But once Harry got there he stopped. He knew the key fit this door, but other than that, he had no idea what he'd find once it was opened.

Letting himself in, Harry walked into room. He took his time looking around.

As his limited memories began to kick in, Harry remembered talking with his father in this room about getting thrown out of another school when he was a teen. Of course there had been the dream he had a few days back…

Looking over the study with its green and browns, Harry took in the desk, high-backed chairs, tables, and the divan.

"_If only I could cause you the pain that you've caused me. First we'll see who's behind the mask. Then I can look into your eyes as you die."_

He had said that… but to whom?

Looking up quickly, Harry thought he had heard something. But all he saw looking around were different types of tribal masks. His father's collection - how Harry hated them. They had frightened him as a boy. _But why Dad had a love for them I'll never know,_ Harry thought, frowning with distaste.

He heard something again this time… was it laughter? But he was the only one here. Harry turned and found himself facing… the mirror?

The mirror in question had a white sheet over it. Going over to it, Harry let the sheet fall. What he saw was startling.

There was no wall behind the mirror, and yet, he felt somehow he knew there wouldn't be. His heart had started to pound a bit faster, but he stepped through the broken mirror anyway.

Letting his eyes get accustomed to the darkness, he made his way through. After a few steps, his foot brushed against something. It was a knife, one that his father had owned. The tribal knife that had been in his hand when he had wanted to…

"**Harry."**

Dropping the knife, Harry looked sharply to his left, and came face to face with another mask.

Then it was like a veil on his memories lifted, like the sheet that had dropped from the broken mirror.

Different scenes passed through his mind almost all at once, one after another, in no particular order.

Peter in the graveyard at his father's funeral… How Pete said that he understood what Harry was going through. How he had said that he would make Spider-Man pay for killing his father.

The World Unity Festival… with the Green Goblin. He had attacked all those people, some had died, and many were injured. Even M.J. was almost harmed, but she hadn't been.

Frowning, Harry remembered something else. He remembered talking to Mary Jane after the Green Goblin had attacked at the World Unity Festival.

He had been worried sick about Mary Jane. He had been unconscious throughout the fight between the Green Goblin and Spider-Man. But he had found out that Mary Jane had been rescued by the wallcrawler and he had taken her somewhere.

Just where, though? That was why Harry had been worried and quite upset that day. But the fact that Peter had been in the room when Harry had finally talked to M.J. now turned his stomach into knots. Now that he knew that Peter was Spider-Man, Peter must have been silently laughing his ass off at the irony of the situation.

_But Dad was the Green Goblin,_ the thought whispered, breaking into Harry's thoughts about that day.

Never mind that his own father was the one who had done the destruction that day, though it did leave a bitter taste in Harry's mouth. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he too could have died that day…

"**You were always weak."**

_What was that?_ No one was here save for himself. Though it was familiar… Harry looked around. Everything seemed the same…orange pumpkin bombs lined up along one wall. Seeing the bombs again caused him to hold his breath for a few seconds. It wasn't so much the dream he had a few days before though that came to mind. It was the first time Harry had been in his father's workshop.

His eyes found the performance enhancers, but one was missing. Tentatively, Harry walked over to the table where they were displayed. But he didn't pick one up this time.

"**Are you just going to stare at them all day?"**

Now Harry remembered the voice, it was his father's voice. Yet, it was different…

"No." Harry snapped back. He wasn't sure who he was talking to. It wasn't the direction where the voice was coming from.

"**The only way for you to stop being the pathetic son I regrettably raised is if you truly become what you were meant to be."**

The disgust in his father's voice hurt, but then, it wasn't really out of the ordinary. Harry didn't let his feelings show. But then, who was here to see him? The mask? Now that Harry looked at it, he was sure his father had been talking through it.

_But Dad is_ dead.

Whether it was more a memory or as if the mask could read his thoughts, Harry didn't know.

"**No. I'm alive in you, Harry."**

Going over to the mask, Harry picked it up and looked at it. "Is that so?"

With the mask still in his hands, Harry looked back up. He now noticed the unfinished glider, for that's what it was. He still remembered how the Green Goblin flew on it… correction, his father. He had to remember the two men were one and the same…

"**Yes, becoming the Goblin gave me more power than I could have ever dreamed of."**

Now Harry saw his father, not in a mirror like last time, but really saw him. He was standing off to the one side, behind the unfinished glider.

Norman wasn't in black this time. This time, Norman was in the Green Goblin suit. The only thing missing was the mask, which Harry still had in his hands.

_But all the people you harmed…_

**"Sacrifice is necessary."**

_But why?_ Harry asked as he walked toward where his father was, still on the other side of the glider.

"**Because people are weak."**

"Like you said I am?" He knew his father had said that.

And Norman had always felt that way, hadn't he? And he had also said, "**You'll always be weak until you take control."**

"**But you don't have to be, Harry. Look at Peter, his weakness for helping people. His sacrifice is contemptible." **Norman's distaste at Peter being Spider-Man laced his words. "**You want to be stronger than that, don't you? You can defeat Spider-Man because you know his secret."**

There were several thoughts running through Harry's mind. But he tried to ignore them. He had told Peter once he'd make Spider-Man pay for what he did to his father.

_What do I do?_

* * *

Cait leaned back wearily against the elevator wall. She wasn't sure what to do. She had tried talking to her grandmother again, but the old woman thought she was after whatever inheritance she and Ivan might receive. That wasn't it, not by a long shot. Grandmother apparently didn't want to love or know any of her remaining family, or at least her grandchildren.

But she wasn't going to pour her sob story out on Harry. She was grateful that he still wanted her company.

The elevator came to a stop. Getting out, she headed to Harry's door. It was quite unreal that he owned this building, though most of his home was only on the top three floors. She remembered Mary Jane saying this place had belonged to Harry's father, Norman Osborn. That now had Cait wondering what his dad was like.

Knocking at the door, Cait figured that she would wait until someone answered it. But as time passed, no one came. Turning the knob, she was surprised to find it unlocked, since she had passed Bernard on his way out.

"Hello?" Cait called out to let someone know she was here. But silence was her only answer.

Stepping inside, she shut the door behind her. Cait peeked into some of the rooms downstairs to see if she could find anyone.

Well, it would seem no one is downstairs, Cait thought, maybe upstairs?

She had seen the entire house during her first visit here, and it was grander then anything she had ever seen before, with the exception of her grandmother's home.

Going up the stairs with no direction in mind, she started down one of the hallways. As she was doing this, she noticed how quiet the house really was. Why that made her uneasy, she didn't know.

Stopping, Cait thought she heard something. Walking toward where the sound had come from, she was surprised to see a door open. Not that an open door in itself was surprising; she had thought that door had been locked when she had been here last.

_It _is _Harry's home and he can go wherever he wants, but it doesn't mean he would want you to see every part of it!_ Cait reprimanded herself.

Cait reached the study door, knocking on it and waited. She waited some more until she slowly opened the door to peek in.

"Harry?" Cait called out quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, as she opened the door further to see in the room.

The room appeared to be an office or a study. It was definitely masculine, with a green and brown interior. She wasn't sure what to think of the style of the office, but she wasn't very interested in the collection of different masks on the walls. And the room was empty. Harry wasn't here.

With a swift glance around, Cait took it all in all in. She really didn't give the room her attention. Her eyes stopped as she saw the gaping hole in the wall. There had been a mirror there at one time, she could tell that, but it had been smashed. Instead of seeing a wall behind the mirror, there was a hole leading to… somewhere.

Curiosity got the better of her, so Cait walked slowly toward the gaping hole. But she stopped short of going through. _I shouldn't be doing this,_ Cait thought, _I'm snooping around and this isn't my house._

Before she turned around, Cait thought she heard something. It was someone talking, though Cait couldn't make out what was being said, she could tell it was coming from someplace beyond the broken mirror.

Stepping through the space in the wall with care, Cait slowly walked through the small walkway that was in between the walls, or maybe it was a secret hiding place… but for what?

The voice got louder as she crept near. She realized it was Harry's voice. _But who was he talking to?_

She stopped when she saw some light. The far wall was lit up, and it had rows of orange… things adorning it. But she didn't get a chance to wonder much about that. Cait was still in the shadows unmoving when she heard Harry speak.

"What do I do?"

Peering around the corner, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Harry was standing in front of some type of metallic contraption, with something in his hands. But what Cait didn't understand was to _whom_ he was talking, for he was the only one there.

Something seemed different about him than the day before, but what was it?

Harry spoke again, "How are the performance enhancers taken?"

Cait was more confused then ever. Performance enhancers? What-

She never got to wonder what Harry was talking about. She felt something. Looking down, Cait saw a spider crawling up her arm. She let out a startled yelp and brushed the spider off.

Her cry hadn't gone unnoticed whatever Harry had in his hands dropped to the floor. Whatever it was, it must have been metal.

"Cait?" Harry's voice held shock at seeing her.

"Your door was unlocked, so I let myself in. Oh, I ran into Bernard and he said you were home," Cait forced herself to stop babbling as she walked a few feet toward him.

Harry looked to his left for a moment, then back at her expectantly.

Cait wasn't sure what to say.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

As confused as Cait now was, she managed to ask, "Answer what?"

"Dad's question: How much did you overhear?" Harry asked warily and was now giving her a strange look, one Cait didn't understand.

_His father… but where…?_ She didn't have to look around to know they were the only ones there. "Harry," Cait said carefully, now getting worried. "There is no one here but you and me."

"But, don't you see…" Harry's voice trailed off, as he looked at her. He must have realized that she could not see or hear whatever he was.

Feeling a little scared for his sanity, Cait decided to ask something else. "What is this?"

"A glider my Dad was been working on."

Cait didn't understand what Harry meant, but something else came to mind, something she somehow knew without having to really ask. But she asked anyway, "Did you get your memory back?"

"Yes. I remember everything," something about the way he said that didn't make Cait feel comfortable.

Harry looked back at the same empty space that he had before.

_Does he really believe his father is actually here? _Cait wondered. She was feeling more terrified and apprehensive by the minute.

Turning back to her, Harry's face was unreadable. Suddenly, Harry grabbed Cait's arm, frightening her. He was stronger then she would have expected, his next words scared her even more than his actions.

"You know too much. Dad says you have to die."

**

* * *

Notes: **

Well it finally happened, Harry got his memory back. What we've all been waiting for, right? Or not…

And what a way to end it, right? I leave you guys with an evil cliffhanger. Maybe htbthomas' _Déjà Vu_ and her cliffies are catching. And by the way, it's htbthomas' birthday today. Happy birthday!

Robbie and is mother are not mine, they belong to Marvel. Though I didn't say, I wanted to imply that they were visiting Central Park part of a family vacation.

Also note that part twenty got re-edited to these of you who reviewed it within the first few days of it's post, I edited it shortly after, but that was in August… how time gets away from us.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


End file.
